


Spider-Man: Electro Goblin's Venom.

by Murphy_Wesley_Bliss



Series: Marvel Literature Universe [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: But He will in the future, But he does cause the problem, But he does make the Goblin serum, But he's not evil, Electro's Crazy, Even if the title makes it seem like he is, F/M, Flash Thompson Being A Jerk, Green Goblin is not Norman Osborn, Green Goblin isn't that bad, Harry doesn't play a big role., Hint's of Spider-Gwen, Minor Betty Brant/Ned Leeds, Minor Gwen Stacy, No Brad Davis since this is before Endgame, Norman Osborn Does't play a big role., Peni Parker is Peter's Cousin, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Protective Tony Stark, Since Far From Home hasn't happened yet., Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony doesn't play a big part, Venom is not in the story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:59:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 24
Words: 74,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25985515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murphy_Wesley_Bliss/pseuds/Murphy_Wesley_Bliss
Summary: Peter Parker's life is going great. New school year, classmates old and new,  relationship with Tony is improving much more since The Vulture, and being Spider-man's never been better. But the sudden Appearance of his worst enemy to date, The Sadistic Green Goblin causes problems. He's tearing New York apart piece by piece, and Peter can't figure him out. Plus his chaotic nature and unpredictability makes it hard to predict what he'll do next to the city of New York.Worse, another new foe in the form of the unhinged Electro causes issues too, with him wanting to make people bow to him and want's the world to fear him. the goal of wanting to kill Spider-man so no one can take his power's makes him just as dangerous as the Goblin. Nothing can stop him or Goblin from hurting him.With his genius cousin, Peni Parker moving in from Japan, he may have some help dealing with Electro and the Goblin. But with one being random with any move, and the other a ticking time bomb of death flying at him, Peter might be trapped in their deadly venom that they give out, and Spider-Man might be trapped in it before the game even begins.
Relationships: Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Peni Parker/OC, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Marvel Literature Universe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1434193
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. Normal Teenage morning of a not normal teenage Super Hero.

In a queen's apartment a 15 year old teen was currently sleeping, a mask on his desk next to a ton of tech and books, hooked up to a laptop showing a ton of coding, with two reddish black wrist like item's next to that, with a note board with news's paper headlines of different subject's. 

Shocker, The Vulture, hints of a thief or more of a myth called Black Cat, and updates on a criminal called Tombstone was taped to his wall. Peter Parker was of course Spider man, it gave him relief his Aunt May knew about him being a super hero, sometimes he had to leave way early in the morning or in the middle of the night sometimes, her rule was to be home at a certain time and if he has to leave in the middle of the night to be back within 2 hour's before needing to wake up for school. 

Which was fair. Enhanced everything made sure when he woke up he felt wide awake, so when his phone went off and a police alert came up Peter sat up wide awake.

"All units, level four mobilization, location- Empire state Bank, The Shocker has just broken into that bank, I repeat the Shocker has broken into Empire state bank." The Raido said.

Jumping out of bed, Peter quickly got his web launcher's on, while putting on his suit and grabbing his mask, as he put some clothes alone with shoes into his backpack before putting what he needed for class today also in his bag, pulling his mask on, he put his backpack on his back, as he got ready to leave his opened window, he stopped, picking up a note that said to his aunt that he left early for spider-man business, he webbed it to his door before closing it, and running at the window. 

Jumping he let himself fall before webbing onto a building, letting the air fly past him, swinging across building's as he listened for any cop cars to figure out the shocker's location as he kept swinging around Queen' towards where the part of the city lit up every few seconds, webbing his bag to a water tower before dive bombing towards the bank.

Max was rushing through the bank, He was on his wat to work when he was ordered to get stored blueprints, something no one would see as helpful, overlooked for everything he did for Oscorp. He doesn't even know why blueprints were at a bank, but he was told it could help on a project that was top secret. 

Max wanted to help with whatever they needed, he wanted to be important. He found what he was looking for just as he was punched into a wall of locked boxes. The Shocker pointed a fist at him. "Stay there and shut up." he said as his fists glowed towards Max.

Landing by the cops Peter looks up. "So what's the situation?" he asked, the cops opinion on him were 50/50, some saw his as a menace, thanks in part to J Jonah Jameson. But a ton of cops saw that he wanted to help, which he did, those cops were the one's he loved talking too, one's that would listen before shooting. 

"Shocker broke out somehow 2 hours ago. He was a ghost until striking the bank here. there's hostages too, he won't let anyone in without hurting someone." 

"Okay, hostages, robbing a bank, anything else?" Peter asked. "He has a new suit, it's golden, and it's power goes right to his gauntlets, so it adds more power to his punches." a Cop said.

"Herman's got a new suit!? Don't worry, i'll make sure that no one get's hurt in their." Peter said. 

"Thanks Spider-Man, be careful, Herman seemed on edge, like it was this or the death penalty." The cop said as Peter nodded.

"I'll question him about it." he sound's of thunder were heard as the shocker hit the ground, causing police officer's too go flying as he entered the bank vault looking at the bank, entering the big room, people were on the ground scared as Peter entered the vault.

He looked around and saw Shocker looking through the bank's vault. "Herman, my first bad guy... henchman... thug... something, what are you doing robing a bank like this." Peter asked.

The shocker turned to see Spider man hanging upside down by a web watching him. "Spider Man" Shocker said glaring at him, he was wearing a yellow and white mask along with the shock gloves, the same gloves that was used on him during homecoming dance. 

"That's not an answer, just my name by the way, where'd you get that awesome suit." Spider-man said landing on the ground, as Shocker swung at him. 

Spidey moved, then jumped to the wall, webbing the vault door shut as he did a flip to land in front of shocker. "Well we'll have to wait for the cops to open the door, which may take a few minutes. So what do you want to do?" Spidey asked as Shocker swung at him, ducking Peter kept talking. 

"slap jack, I got some deck of cards. (jumps to wall) thumb wrestle? that's a Good hand workout? (falls to the ground and pushes himself back up) ever heard of 20 questions? You'd be great at that." Peter said webbing Shocker's gloves. "you go first." He said only for Shocker to break free and hit Peter through the vault door, money flying with him as the door flew through the glass door.

"I guess punch buggy was the right answer for a game." Spider-man said sitting up as the Shocker came out of the room, his boot's hitting pieces of metal as he stared at Spider-Man.

"Your not getting me this time. You don't have a high schooler coming to help" The Shocker said as he moved his fist's down, causing them to light up with electricity as he hit the ground, causing a shock wave that send Peter flying. 

"Or maybe tag was the answer." Peter said as he saw Shocker start to light up. Peter was glad that Shocker lost his memory on who Peter was, after his last suit shocked him terribly.

Trapped in his thoughts, he felt his hair stood up Peter webbing to the side of the wall as he looked at Shocker, dodging the energy thrown at him. 

"I take it your not clever enough to break out of jail, since you followed Toomes that one time. You must be mad after all those fails, so you must be working for someone, who would that be? Did Vulture make a new plan?" Peter asked, jumping to a light hanging from the ceiling as Shocker fired more electricity at him. 

"Or is it Gargan? He did say he wants my head." Spidey said jumping behind him. "Oh, is it that Russian guy? the one that goes I'll crush you puny spider." Spidey asked, saying the last part in a fake Russian ancient as he crawled all over the wall.

"I'm not saying a word to you." he said as he aimed at Spidey as he webbed towards a wall and webbed a metal crate throwing it at Shocker, who punched through the crate like it was paper. 

Spidey webbed the wall and flew, falling to the ground and running, which quickly turned into a slide to Shocker as he bent his leg's back and kicked hard, wanting to send Shocker flying, which he did, only to fall on his hand's causing a huge shock wave shake the bank as Spidey was sent flying back. 

"Herman, you've gotten good with that thing, stuck that landing like a champ." Spidey said jumping up as Shocker looked up at him.

"Do you ever shut up?" Herman asked as Spidey shrugged. "Cost's an extra 4 bucks an hour for that." Spidey said, grinning through his mask. 

Shocker charging at him. Peter got ready, and as Shocker went for a bunch, Peter bent back, before catching his other punch, and jumping over Shocker, putting him in a tight arm lock.

Shocker slammed his elbow into Spidey's face, sending him flying back as Peter webbed the roof to straighten himself. "Pumping weights while at prison?" Spidey asked as a bolt of electric power was thrown at him. 

"Careful, you almost got a hit on me!" Spidey said, as he dodged another bolt, right before Shocker jumped and hit the ground, causing a huge wave of shocking force to hit him back.

"Man, you make new tricks every time you break out, it's fun." Spidey said webbing to the wall again, keeping an eye on Shocker.

"Do you ever think what you could do if you fight Thor. (duck's a punch and web's his face) how about Hulk." Spidey said as he ducked another punch and webbed Shocker's fist to the ground and web cocooned him. 

"Well we can call this work out done and can do this in about 4 months." Spidey said before he saw threw webbing started to disintegrate from his gloves. "Hermie come on, your meant to stay down." Spidey said webbing to the roof. 

"If I get caught, the punishment will be worse for me then you could ever think of." Shocker said firing a shock wave at him, jumping down while webbing the light, Spidey kept jumping around, dodging shock waves from Shocker, only to doo a 360 spin and be hit in the gut from Shocker. 

Standing up, he moved to the right and kneed Shocker in the face, and then punched him a few times, before jumping and kicking Shocker, sending himself flying back. "Come on Herman, your c-list, maybe b-list at best, and honestly, your getting more reckless and unstable with each breakout." Spidey said climbing on the wall and the ceiling only to land and be punch through the wall into the lobby, People screaming as the Shocker came out of the room.

"Why must they always go out fighting?" Spidey asked himself as Shocker punched the ground, sending Spidey into the air, before he came crashing down, groaning as he lifted himself up, seeing Shocker holding someone by the neck. 

"Woah Hermie, calm down .don't hurt... Max." Spidey said looking at the name tag, Max looked happy at Spidey knowing his name as Shocker's glove lit up. 

"Your better then this man." Spidey put his hands up as he saw the chandler jingle above Herman, it looked ready to break. "Just let Max go and we can talk about this." Spidey said, seeing everyone else scared and hiding. 

His spider-senses warning him of the chandler. Herman punched the ground again as a warning, which Spidey jumped over, and he saw the chandler about to fall.

"See you in a few months." Spidey said looking back down, as Herman looked up. 

"You son of a" he was cut off as Spidey webbed the metal door into Shocker's back, making him stumble, and webbed Max towards him as the huge chandler fell. Letting it fall onto Shocker leaving him trapped. 

Shocker's annoyed groans as he tried and failed to get freed were heard as Spidey let out a long breath of air as people clapped at him for saving them. Spidey turned to Max, seeing him struggle to get up, his glasses had fallen off.

"You were brave Max." Spidey said getting Max's glasses and putting them back on for him, before webbing his blueprint to his hand to hand back to Max. 

"You know my name." Max said happy.

"Of course I know your name, your my eyes and ears out there Max." Spidey said, not bringing up that Max's id had his name, he seemed so happy. 

"Just remember, eyes and ears." Peter said as he Waved a little nervously at everyone else, exiting the bank before webbing away.

"I'm his eye's and ear's." Max said, super happy

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Heath Walker sighed as he sat up, his sister yet to wake up, moving was hard on the two, but more her. 

Moving to New York was crazy but also starting at new school's were hard. But He was at least able to make his sister laugh a lot, it was the only good thing, their mom's new boyfriend was quite the character, so making her happy was the most important thing too him. 

Today was the day they were starting school, and their mom didn't really think about how moving like this effected the two, and it stressed him out more. Being a Junior wasn't bad. 

He was smart, and was somewhat athletic, but was often called a nerd for liking a ton of comic book stuff, it didn't bug him, he always knew he could stop a bully by simply standing up to them since he could, so being called a nerd wasn't hurtful at all.

His sister was in love with Spider-man, he even think's she has a crush on him too. But a ton of girls her age, around 9 was in love with super heroes, girls at his old school talked about how hot Thor was. 

Their mom left for work already, and her boyfriend, Jim, was currently in the kitchen eating breakfast. 

"Boy, you remember what we're doing after your first day at school?" Heath asked as he looked up. 

"your taking me to Oscorp, so I can see what getting the best grades can get me, the future of the world." Heath said, making sure he didn't say something bad about Oscorp, since Jim was a big scientist there, and insulting it would be a slap to the head. 

Seeing Jim nod at his answer before going back to eating, made him relax a little as he finished getting ready.

Going up the stairs, he sighed, it took him a week to get his sister excited for school, she was always hyper and hard to calm down, but was in a sad mood from moving.

This change and her being nervous about going to a new school with no friends. As he reached the top, he could hear waking up and he walked past, going to his room, slipping on his thumb-hoodie, as people called it. He looked at his sister's door, waiting as he got ready for school before turning to get his bag, he looked at her as she came out of her room.

"It can only go up from here.' he said as he left to his room, making sure he didn't forget anything.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Text from May

Hey Sweetie, sorry I missed you this morning, remember I need to talk with you tonight about something important, larb you-May.

Larb you too.

Peter sat on the edge of a rooftop, smiling as he replied to May's text. He watching around for anything while waiting for school to begin. 

Right, as May had news about something tonight, he has to remember that. 

Peter started dozing off when he heard car's screech, he jumped up and saw something run into the shadow's after someone, their screams following. 

Quickly picking up his bag, he webbed his bag to the wall, and pulled his mask down, before swinging to the area he heard noise's all around him. 

As he walked forward he felt his hair fly up, turning he almost ducked to late as a vampire flew right by him hissing at him. 

"Woah a vampire, I've seen it all now" Spider-Man joked as he shot web's at the area the vampire flew around, but it was to dark. 

The only thing Spider-Man could see was the light from the outside of the alley, and two people were running out, they were chased by this vampire. Spier-man jumped and landed on the vampire's back when he flew out, and webbed his mouth as he pulled on the web the vampire flew into a wall sending peter up. 

He hanged onto the walk and started climbing back down slowly as he heard a wheezed chocking noise.

Spider-Man felt his breath slow, he saw what looked to be a vampire, a trench coat, long hair, and fangs.

"Interesting, a man that's half spider comes to face Morbius, the monster that feasts on your blood, and seeing a human-spider is perfect, I need a feast today." Morbius said his wheezed breathing came out more, before he was cut off by Spider-Man sling shooting himself into Morbius. 

The two landed on trash cans as people from the street looked towards them most scared, the darkness covered them from anyone. Spider-Man got up, looking at where Morbius landed. "It's Spider-Man, not Human-Spider. A human-Spider would mean I have eight arms." he said just to be slammed into the wall as he groaning slightly at the hard impact. 

He opened his eye's and barley had time to duck as he saw a clawed hand come at him. He saw sharp teeth lung at him next and he used web grenade and fired into his mouth as web's were everywhere now. 

He heard hissing at him and he jumped up the wall to get a better view since it was hard for this vampire to fly out without him seeing. 

He climbed up slowly as he saw Morbius hand's slowly climb after him. He jumped back and got Ricochet web and he fired at the wall across from him and it bounced back and hit Morbius in the back, he hiss and turned around, letting Peter jumped onto him and both fell to the ground.

"For a Manbat, you sure aren't doing well flying and fighting." Peter said before he heard a pissed off growl, and Morbius's red eyes pierced him as he grabbed Peter's foot and pulled him towards his mouth, Peter barley staying out of it, struggling to pry him off. 

"I will drain you of your blood out by pints and then some!" He heard him growl out as his fangs tried to bite him, again Peter nearly dodged them. 

"I have the right to say no to having my blood taken. It's not good" He said kicking Morbius. 

"It's got human and spider blood mixed into it." he said as he jump up a little. 

"Plus your get sick." Spider-Man said as he saw the sparkle in his eyes. "Any blood is good blood." he said, as his eyes glimmered as he jumped up at him.

Spider-Man jumped up more, slowly climbing up the wall as Morbius clawed at his ankle. 

"Hey, those claws cannot be legal in a fight." Spider-Mansaid, moving his foot in the air from another claw, right before he web-stomped onto Moebius, sending them into the alley. 

The metal trash cans falling over as they landed on it, crushing one too as Spider-Man groaned as he staggered up, His ears ringing from the crunched smash of the can.

He felt his hairs jumped up again and he quickly ducked a spike tackle from Morbius, who quickly climbed back up the wall, staring at Peter.

"Your dodging is impressive, makes the taste of your blood even more tempting." Morbius hissed out with a smile. 

"Why did you try attacking those people here?" Spider-Man asked as Morbius stared. 

"I'm sick. A rare blood illness since I was a child. I tried to make a cure, but it cause this, my nose flattened, my teeth becoming fans, and my skin going white. The light hurts me, and I need blood to live, I can't stall for my thirst ." Morbius said as Spider-Man webbed at him to try and stop him, both jumping back and forth on the walls, trying to get an advantage.

"Your way quicker that Shocker is, i''ll give you that.' Spider-Man said as Morbius seemed confused. 

"Who's Shocker?" he asked, gently dropping to the ground, holding a hand up to show he was curious. 

"A bad guy, does crimes, beat him for like, the 5th time just now." Spider-Man said as he saw Morbius continue to look curious. 

"He sounds stupid, you need a plan for a fight, for example, nether of us were expecting this fight, and we're at a stale mate." Morbius said, Spider-Man nodded, agreeing with him on this, right before he started hearing police sirens in the distance. The people he saved called the cops!

"Next time we meet my little bug fellow, I'll make sure to drain your blood slowly. I'll make sure your skin goes pale as your life slowly leaves you, your head getting lighter as my fangs sink into your flesh. Then you too will be with me in this world" Morbius hissed out, right as Spider-Man heard saw Morbius getting ready to fly. 

Spider-Man quickly shot a tracker onto the vampire's leg as he climbed away before he was caught.

Peter got to top of the roof he was on before, panting, he was glad he's trained with his webbing more with Mr. Stark, it help's a lot when fighting guy's like a human vampire, even when he struggled with it, without training with the web Granade and ricochet web would be impossible to use.

Peter knew for now he had to leave the case of the man-bat opened for now but would look into it later. he looked at his phone, and saw it was 7:54. His eye's went wide "Crap" he said almost forgetting about school as he slinged up their since it was faster, he stopped at the building he webbed his backpack too and changed into his clothes as he was quickly trying to get to school.

Today was just an average day for Spider-Man. But more average for Peter Parker.


	2. A good and A Bad Day.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A normal School day for Peter Parker.
> 
> A new School day for another student.
> 
> A terrible work day for poor Max.

"Heath, wait up.' Mackenzie said to Heath as she was trying to keep up with her brother.

"I told you to keep up, your getting slow as a snail.' he joked, looking back at her every few seconds as she whined out his name and how that wasn't funny.

He stopped a minute later to let her catch up, "Me not funny? Sis my job as a brother is make you laugh." Heath said as she gently pouted.

"Come on, don't pout." he said as he walked with her now, trying to make her happy.

When she didn't reply, he looked back at her, seeing she was still upset. "Hey, I know that moving's hard, but you still have the freedom to do a ton of stuff in New York." he said as Mackenzie looked at him.

"You still have me, and mom. I'm not going anywhere." he said as she smiled a little at him.

he saw other kids going into the school as they got to her school. "I know starting a new school is hard, but give it a try." He said as she nodded.

"Remember, I'll be here at 3:30 to get you and walk you home, Jim want's to take me to Oscorp after school so we can't stall." he said as looked at him.

"Okay, got it." she said smiling.

"See you after school." he said as she went inside the school.

Heath continued walking, already feeling how empty it was without his sister walking with him.

Looking at his school classes, he was already nervous, he had no idea where to go, but that was the point of a new school, the more he did it, the more easy it would be.

he saw students enter. But the butterfly's didn't go away as he entered with other's, at least he wasn't standing out that much from the rest of the crowd.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Peter entered the school after dropping down someplace safe and walked the rest of the way, entering with other students into the school.

"Dude, your tending!" Peter jumped a little as Ned whispered from behind him.

"Dude, don't sneak up on me like that, my sense thing doesn't work with no dangerous sneak attacks." Peter whispered back, looking around before saying this, the two walking to his locker.

"Sorry man, but your tending on Twitter! Spider-Man vs Shocker at the Bank, everyone's freaking out about it! The pictures are sick!" Ned said, the one that was always excited about the villain's Peter fought.

"What pictures?" Peter asked surprised, since the people at the bank were all on the ground when he was fighting Shocker.

"Look." Ned said, showing Peter his phone, it had photo's of him fighting Shocker, one of him flying over him, one holding Shocker's fist's back and one of him sliding under Shocker were some of them

"Man those are really well taken." Peter said as he was shoved into his locker with some force.

"Sup Parker, you and your loser friend talking about your crush on Spider-Man again?" Flash asked.

Flash, ever since Vulture, he wasn't as big of a dick, keyword as big, he was still a dick, and frustratingly annoying.

"Aren't you the one that's crazy with Spider-Man?" MJ asked, making the three jump, she was leaning against the last locker, reading a book while talking to them.

Flash's face went red at this as he stuttered out some words. "S-shut up freak, you know nothing!." Flash said embarrassed.

"I know that your a big fan of Spider-Man, and your picking on Peter for having one when it's you that has one." MJ said, giving him a look.

"You know what. Fu-" Flash started.

"Mr Thompson. A word please." Mrs. Warren interrupted as she opened her classroom door, Flash scowled at them as he entered the room.

"Remember, we have Academic Decathlon after school today. Cindy's been panicking a ton about all of us at practice." MJ said, going back to reading her book.

"Hasn't Cindy been panicky since Liz moved away?" Ned asked as MJ made a grunting noise that sounded like a yes.

Peter was zoning out at this point. Liz, his date to homecoming. Where he fought her dad, Adrian Toomes or the Vulture. The only good thing that came out of that whole issue was him being able to spend more time with MR. Stark.

At first it seemed like their was trouble after that problem with May finding out. That call to Mr. Stark from May was terrifying to listen to. After that, he was seeing MR. Stark at least twice a week, and he was getting better with his webbing now.

Another issue was the Rouges. Mr. Stark was hurting from the Civil War (at least what the press called it.) But he knew deep down Rogers was sorry, and they've been working through their problems. That thing with Ultron, and this at first broke the team, with Hulk and Thor gone.

Mr. Stark seemed on edge at first from the aftermath. However, after a while, the two events helped the team become stronger. No more secrets kept, and more communication on stuff. The team wasn't the best at the moment, but their working on that.

Peter came back to reality, hearing Ned and MJ still talking about Decathlon after school, before he realized he was missing a book.

"Crap! I forgot my Pre-Calc book in the gym." Peter said as he got stuff out of his locker.

"That's the 5th day in a row Loser, you got to remember it." MJ said, still reading as Peter tried hard not to smile. Unlike Flash, MJ calling them loser's was endearing. They were her losers. None of them complained about it.

"I know. I'll see you guy's in class." Peter said as he ran towards the gym, needing the book now before it got too late.

As Peter turned a corner he almost ran into a teenager who was looking behind him, yelping, Peter skid to a stop, causing the teen to jump back a little at the random movement of Peter.

"Woah, I heard of a welcoming party, but this is uncommon." Heath said as Peter seemed confused.

"...What? OH! Sorry, name's Heath." Heath said *looks at Paper* "Do you know where advanced Bio is?" He asked looking up as Peter nodded, telling him where it was.

"Thanks..." Heath said, knowing he didn't know his name. "Peter." Peter said as Heath nodded. "Peter, thanks." He said as he started going to class, Peter watched Heath go that way, Before turning around.

"Do you happen to know where I would find the Academic Decathlon after school, want to try out." he asked, looking a little frazzled.

"Gym after school." Peter said as Heath nodded. "Thanks" he said before he ran off.

Peter kept thinking of the new kid he saw. He seemed nice, and really chill, heck, he would like him on the Academic Decathlon team, he would be a great addition.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Max's day could be called a mix bag, and it was only 9 am. No one remembered his birthday. Like always, he was a bug to these humans at Oscorp. Forced to go get blueprints, and get attacked by The Shocker. But Spier-Man saved him, and knew his name! Hell, that would be something Max would remember for day's.

He ordered a cake today too, even if work went bad, he was gonna stay positive. Handing in the blueprints to someone, and not getting a thank you bugged him, but he didn't let it get him down.

Max entered a lab, seeing eel's swim around, one's they made electric. "Hey guys, time for food." Max said, fixing his glasses as he dropped food into the tank, watching the eels swim back and forth like mad. Some even banging into the glass. Electricity came out of them as they went crazy to get the food put into the tank. "Man you guy's are really hungry today." Max said watching them closely with excitement.

"Dillon! Stop messing around with those eels of yours!" A supervisor barked at him.

"Mr. Osborn wanted use to make eels electrify." Max mumbled quietly as he went back to work, before knocking over a doctor by walking into her, his glasses falling off.

"S-sorry." Max stumbled on words as he felt around for his glasses not being able to find them.

"It's alright, acidents happen." the doctor said, as she helped him up, picking his glasses up and putting them on his face for him.

"Thanks... for...uhhhhhh..." Max stumbled out, struggling a lot with talking to people.

"Getting your glasses for you?" The doctor asked with a smile. Her name tag read Lincoln.

"Y-yeah." he stuttered out, blushing a little.

"Some people got to look out for other's." she said smiling.

"Thanks." Max said smiling. just when it looked like his day was bad again, it went back to being good.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Peter felt himself dozing off in class at times. He fought a human vampire and Shocker, anyone would be tired after that.

Mr. Cobbwell was a chill teacher, and didn't pay a ton of attention to students, trying to make sure he focused on anyone that needed help, which helped him make his own webbing.

Physics had gone quietly, and thankfully nothing happened besides Flash's glare he kept sending Peter. Science was smooth as always, and so was Art.

Lunch was the time he was able to rest, and eat, which with his motabolism was a lot. Him and Ned talked about building a battle of Hoth Lego set this weekend, which was exciting.

"Are you sure your okay?" Ned asked looking at Peter slouching down, at lunch he asked the same thing, with Peter saying yes then, but now he was feeling more tired.

"Not really, I fought a human vampire after Shocker." Peter whispered, seeing Ned's eyes go wide when he said this.

"you fought a human vampire!?" Ned asked in excitement.

"He was really weird. Kept talking about wanting my blood." Peter said ass he yawned, and finished his webbing formula.

"Was he fast, can he fly, did he have super sharp fangs? did he have wings?" Ned asked a thousand questions at once.

"I can't answer your questions when you ask them like them." Peter said, as he couldn't help but smile at Ned.

"Did he get anyone?" Ned asked one question now.

"No, he almost got someone, but I came in last minute and she got away and got the cops." Peter said.

"So the vampire got away?" Ned asked.

"I put a tracker on him for later." Peter whispered."

"So cool." Ned whispered as he went back to what he was working on.

"Why was he a vampire?" Ned asked next, catching Peter by surprise.

"He said he had an illness and tried to make a cure, which made him to be like that." Peter said

"So he feeds on blood to live now?" Ned asked.

"I think so, that's what he told me." Peter said as the bell rang.

"You got to tell MR. Stark about this." Ned said as he cleaned up.

"The vampire wasn't that big of a deal Ned." Peter said as they left the room. He didn't want to annoy Mr. Stark about vampires, he was Iron-Man.

"You loser's talking about Penis Parker's fake internship?" Flash asked, sneaking up on them. Peter mentally groaned, Flash never shut up about his internship.

He made a note to give Ned a small glare later, since he was the reason Flash brought it up all the time by saying he had an internship, and Flash wouldn't let it go.

"It's not fake Flash, how many times do I have to tell you?" Peter asked, not really in the mood right now.

"Like Stark Industries would want a loser like you." Flash said smugly.

"That's why your an alternate Eugene." MJ said.

"Excuse me?" Flash said, turning to her.

"Your obsession with Peter. That's why your an alternate." MJ said.

"Well with Liz gone, I'm the last member." Flash said smugly.

"Mr. Harrison told me a new student's trying out. If he's somehow more idiotic then you, I'll be amazed." MJ said as Flash didn't know how to respond to that.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Heath got to the gym doors after asking a teacher for help. School was going alright today, at least he thought so. Most class's he went tooo, he was introduced as the new kid, but not that many people made a big deal of it.

He knocked, trying to remain calm, he heard the voices stop and waited, as the door opened, he saw a teacher there.

"Uhhhhh.... MR. Harrington, right?" Heath asked reading the paper that the lady at the front office handed to him, which was a godsend.

"Yes. your the new student that wanted to try out, mr........" he stuttered out on his words.

'Walker." Heath said. "Heath Walker." he clarified quickly.

"Right, Mr. Walker please come in." Mr. Harrington said as Heath came in.

He was glad he waited a minute to clear his mind, because all eyes were on him, and he was feeling nervous.

it seemed to have three tables on the stage, with two kids at each one. The only one he knew was Peter, and that's a vague response since he only had one conversation with him.

"This isn't look at the new student, it's practice." The girl reading questions said to the group, he felt a little better as he watched what they were doing.

"So you question about different subjects right?" Heath asked MR. Harrington as he came over to him.

"That is right, how well can you do?" he asked.

"I know a ton about Science, and can think fast with numbers." Heath said, trying to list everything he can think of.

"I can also be really easy going too, that can help too since pressure doesn't get to me as much." Heath said.

"Well let's go over some questions and see how well you do. A robot can complete 4 tasks in 7/10 of an hour. each task takes the same amount of time. how many tasks can the robot complete in one hour." Mr. Harrington said reading a question.

"the robot will complete 5 and 5/7 tasks in an hour. If the answer is looking for fully finished tasks and not partially done ones, then you round down to 5." Heath said right away.

"That's correct." MR. Harrington said, a little surprised.

"Well it's about thinking of the question as it's read and knowing how to multiply really fast." Heath said.

"Hey Penis, maybe MR. Harrington will let you stay on the team as an alternate, since your always late because of your Stark Internship." Flash said.

"Flash can you stop insulting Peter for once and focus on the question?" MJ asked turning to him.

"Yeah man, seriously." Abe said, who was sitting by Cindy, who was franticly flipping through pages of notebooks.

"What question are we on again, Michelle?" she asked out loud.

"what is a group of antibiotics, derived originally from common moulds." Charles said by Ned who was confused on everything going on.

"It's not my fault Parker leaves the team then rejoins like he never left, his ego's through the roof." Flash scowled.

"Being egotistical and observant are two completely different things." Heath said as everyone turned to him

"What you say?" Flash asked.

"Your ego. It's completely different from your observation, where you say it's unfair, it's more the fact that your full of yourself that you have to call someone a nickname that a 2nd grader would make, not someone in high school. But considering your using it maybe your maturity is one of a kindergartner" Heath said without thinking.

"BURN!" Charles said as Ned couldn't help but laugh at this, and even Abe and Cindy snickered, Sally even looked up from her books without trying to laugh.

"You just dug your own." Flash started.

"That's enough!" Mr. Harrington said before everyone started talking over one another, Heath watched wide eyes at what he caused, looking at the team captain Michelle, who gave him a small nod with a hint of a smile. He believed she liked his insult.

"Uh, i'm sorry." Heath said, but it was drowned out in the argueing going on, he couldn't say any words without it being dragged down under the noise. 

"Screw it." He said as he got ready to say something else.

MJ whistled with her finger's which made everyone turn to her as they could hear Heath talking.

"Min'na ga isseini sakende irunode sensei to hanasu koto ga dekimasen." He said as everyone quieted down, staring at him.

"What. I know japanese, I yell Japanese when I get angry." he said

5 minutes in, and he's already made an issue and looked strange. Another day, another coin toss.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Max was grabbing his things as he got ready to leave work. more of the same for him with being ignored for everything he did. But he didn't care, it was his birthday, and he was leave what he should leave, not an hour later. But on time.

"Max, we need you downstairs." Someone said, stopping him as he was leaving.

"what! My day's done." Max said, shocked at this, he was under looked. But this was ridiculous.

"We need someone to fill in for Kingsley, he's sick."

"My time's up for the day, Kingsley is a higher up." Max said

"Max, this is a chance to see what we work on. You could get up to this point if you help out." he said as Max's eyes lit up a little.

He could see something secret at Oscorp. He could be useful.

It would mean less time to celebrate his birthday, but this would end his day on a high note at work.

"Alright, I'll help." Max said as the guy smiled.

"Great, follow me." he said as he went to the elevator, pressing a sequence of buttons as a hidden elevator came up to them.

Max watched with shock at this as the guy entered. 

"You coming?" he asked as Max shook his head and entered.

Whatever he was seeing today, it was something special.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a struggle to write because character dialogue is hard at times to where they don't sound stupid. Let me know how it goes.
> 
> Next Chapter we see two important characters into the story.


	3. A Pumpkin full of sweats.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chaotic night ends a chaotic day for new york.

"What is this?" Max asked as they got downstairs and he saw a hallway of glass cases, seeing a ton of different things in the glass.

There was a bunch of beakers of substances one green one really caught his eye as the name wasn't even showing for him.

"The future Max. The future." the man said as he kept walking, Max following quickly to keep up, almost tripping over himself.

"This is our testing chamber, where we are currently working on serums to make super humans." The man said.

"Super Humans?" Max asked looking at the beakers as they continued to move.

"Yes. That green chemical is a secret experiment. We call it OZ formula or serum." He explained.

"It's meant to enhance human performance. Super strength, speed, endurance, healing and even intelligence. Max, you can't tell anyone about this, this is a top secret I'm trusting you with." The man said turning to Max.

"Of course, you can trust me." Max said as the man nodded. 

"Good." he said as he opened a lab door to a big testing room.

Max followed him in, looking around amazed at this room.

The man watched him, what an idiot. Max was so desperate to be important, that he didn't see what they were doing was close to illegal.

Max was so eager to help, he's a pawn for them now. if things go south and law enforcement comes in, the blame would be put onto him. He's there fall guy.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Heath jogged to his sister's school, hearing the bell ring he had to pick her up.

He felt a bit better then an hour ago, those kids in the decathlon team were really nice, well that one kid that called himself Flash was a dick, but they all can't be winners.

He skid to a stop of the school, walking to the side, kids were waiting to be picked up by parents, or siblings.

"Excuse me. I'm looking for Mackenzie Walker, I'm her big brother, it should be there." Heath said, seeing the teacher who was in charge of calling for kids.

"Hang on dear, let me see. let's see.....Walker.....Walker...... there it is." She said smiling as she turned, calling for Makenzie.

He saw his sister grab her back, running exactly to him.

"How'd school go?" he asked as she hugged his leg as she got to him.

"Great. I made a new friend and my teacher's really really nice!" She excitedly said to him as he smiled at her.

"See, giving it a chance worked out well for you." Heath smiled as they got to a stoplight, waiting for the light to go red.

"I want to ask mom if I can have a playdate with her." Mackenzie said as Heath held her hand as they crossed the street.

"I'm sure she'll say yes, she wanted us to fit in more and makes friends, not letting you have one is contradicting what she wanted us to do." Heath said

"Did school go great for you?" She innocently asked.

"I believe so, nothing strange happened." he said as she smiled more.

"That's nice." she said happily as he could agree with that.

This was more nice then he originally thought.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Peter was on his way home, Academic Decathlon went well in his mind. The new kid, Heath was funny, while him spanking random Japanese was strange, he wasn't mean like Flash got. That insult he made even made MJ give him a little respect for how spot on it was.

He would go out and help some people, expressly after that vampire, but he promised May he would be home after school to see the surprise she had for him.

Lucky for him the subway wasn't busy yet, and he got home around 3:30.

"May I'm home." Peter called out, before stopping, staring at a suitcase with a bunch of stickers on it. Japanese stickers.

His cousin Peni was here, the daughter of his dad and uncle Ben's brother, who lived in japan last he checked. May always did joke the irony of their names being so similar.

"Guest room Peter." May called from the hallway. Their apartment wasn't that big, a living room, connected to the kitchen, that led to a hallway that had his room, a bathroom, May's room, and a quest room. 

HIs motabolism also made it so he had to eat a lot, which thankfully Mr. Stark helped out with that, it helped May so much not having to worry about him going hungry because of his power's.

his heart stopped for a second. Last time he saw Peni, he didn't have his power's. He had to be careful not to reveal his identity to her. She wouldn't snoop through his stuff ether.

He started moving, but almost slipped, looking down he saw one of Peni's shoes. He forgot that her shoes had wheels on the bottom, she said they were Heelys. He moved it over a bit more, so no one else slipped on it.

Going to the guest room, he saw May come out of the guest room smiling.

"Hey sweetie, how was school?" she asked, a hint of tired in her voice, but one full of energy.

"Great, a little tired but nothing bad happened." Peter said, not bringing up fighting a vampire or Shocker, he didn't want to worry May right now about it unless she asked him about it.

"That's great honey. now I wanted you to come home right away, because of something that's gonna change things up a little." May said as she motioned to follow her to the couch.

Following her to it, they both sat down as she held his hands to comfort him as she talked more.

"About 2 weeks ago, your.... dad and uncle Ben's brother, Michael, and his wife Kiera. Passed away. This made me the person to watch Peni, your cousin. May said as peter was trying to process everything right.

"Now with the way things were before after Ben passed, it would be hard, but because Mr. Stark has been helping more, expressly with your powers. I agreed to take custody of her." May said.

"How's.... she handling losing her parents?" He asked. He remembered how he felt when he lost his parents, talk about the good old Parker luck.

"That's why I waited 2 week's. She was grieving, but she's excited to be here with us." May smiled gently.

Peter could see why, whenever he got to see Peni, she loved doing stuff with him, he was 2 years older, so she looked up to him. 

"If there's anything wrong with this for you, don't be afraid to let me know." May said, rubbing his back.

"Don't worry Aunt May, I'm fine with this. You and Ben were there for me, we can be there for Peni now." Peter said smiling as May smiled back.

"Thank you for being so understandable about all this." she said hugging him.

"Maybe having Peni here can make it feel more alive." Peter said. Uncle Ben always was in his mind.

Ben was his fault, May can say it was an accident. But Ben was out looking for him, and got shot because of it.

Anytime he thought of this, he felt sick to his stomach just thinking of his part in his uncle's death.

He jumped at feeling another pair of arms wrap around him from behind the couch, brining him out of his thoughts.

"Pītā, ogenkidesuka! Mata o ai dekite kōeidesu." A female voice said excitedly.

"Hi Peni." Peter said, knowing right away it was her, she was Japanese and American, so her speaking it wasn't strange at all.

"Otagai ni hanashiatte kara hisashiburidesu." She said next, skipping over to look at him.

She was wearing a white shirt, with a black vest over it with a blackish blue skirt. He moved his foot out of the way, so she didn't trip over it. Her socks were black with red stripes at the top, like her vest, that was her favorite outfit.

"I know." he smiled before pausing, thinking real quick, wanting to speak some japanese for her.

"Anata ga watashitachi to issho ni kurasu no wa subarashī kotoda to omoimasu. Sore wa subete ga yori ikiiki to kanji saseru no o tasukeru kamo shiremasen." Peter said almost messing up towards the end, but didn't, as Peni smiled even more, her brown eyes sparkled, she was always full of energy, even at 14.

"Your looking better then last time. Your also not wearing glasses now." She said.

He forgot how observant she could be. He was weak before, but after the bite, he was stronger, didn't suffer from asthma attacks, and didn't need his glasses.

He just hoped she didn't notice too much. May worrying about him was more then enough stress. His cousin knowing about it too would be just as rough.

"I feel great." He said, knowing that was the most easy answer.

He looked back up as she popped a bubble, she was chewing gum, something that she usually did.

"That's great, so you used that big brain of yours for anything big yet?" She asked. 

She always remembered that he was smart, and she even said when they were younger that he would do great things with his head.

"I have a.... Stark Internship." Peter said, it was a cover up yes, but he did go to Mr. Stark for updates about once a week, and he was impressed with how smart Peter was.

Hearing a bubble pop again, he looked up, to see Peni staring with a shocked face.

"When I said you'd do great things, I meant after collage, but that's AWESOME." She said, going from shocked to amazed/excited really fast.

"Peter, Peni here actually has been working on machines, and she's gotten really good." May said

"Really?: Peter asked turning back to Peni, who nodded with a smile.

"My work has improved so much, I have the main wire system and robotics down and everything" she said.

Peter could get use to this.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Heath learned that with Jim, you do what he says, and it's more easy. He got his sister home, and was right away taken to Oscorp by Jim. He said making him do this, then his homework would be a good work experience for the future.

He stayed quiet unless he was talked too, and he only answered what Jim told him to answer.

Heath currently sat in a chair, staying quiet as he was Jim talking with some other scientists secretly.

He was making sure he wrote down anything he was told to. Jim wanted to see his notes after, if they weren't perfect, he would be called an idiot, but they were coming out great.

He occasionally looked up, but usually kept his head down as he kept writing. He saw Jim come over, and read what he had written down before talking.

"Not bad. Maybe your not as stupid as I took you for. Now listen up, I'm gonna be gone for a few minutes, I want you to stay here when I get back, got it." Jim said.

"Yes sir." Heath said as Jim seemed satisfied and left the room with the scientists, leaving him alone.

"Thank god." Heath sighed in relief once he was alone, learning back in the chair, before hearing a beep.

He looked at Jim's computer and saw an email opened since it was programmed to open new emails when they came.

Heath tried to ignore it, but he soon found himself peaking at the email.

"Mr. Merchan, you've been a big help with the OZ formula, human testing is almost ready to prepare with enough funding! People donating for results and we need people that want to volunteer for the experiment." Heath read out loud to himself.

"Testing is hoping to being within three days, please make sure any samples are cleaned up before the end of tonight, so nothing happens to them." Heath finished reading.

"He's helping make a ripoff super soldier serum!?" He asked himself in shock.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Max was amazed at what he was seeing, a ton of secret experiments at Oscorp. A metal endo skeleton was in the display case. Experimental bugs, secret weapons, and even one of his eels! 

He wanted to help it so badly, but he looked healthy and he was promised that they only took one. 

Entering another room he saw Vials on the table, all a mix of colors with corks to stop from any leaking out.

"So Max, as you can see, we do a ton of experiments in these rooms. We keep this top secret, as the public would freak out if they found out about these experiments." he explained as Max nodded.

"We use lab rats to test some stuff out, some have no effects. some have 50/50, and a few have dangerous results." he said.

"What kind of dangerous effects?" Max asked.

"Some rats died, the experiments were to dangerous for them.

Max looked back up, in shock.

"They died!" he asked, flabbergasted.

"That was at stage 1, we're well past that stage." the man said walking into the next room. 

max felt his knees go weak as he fell over onto a table, knocking beakers over. he quickly picked them all up before drooping one, which magically went through a vent and into darkness below.

"Oh crap." Max mumbled under his breath, eyes wide in panic.

"Max, you coming?" the man asked as Max jogged over, choosing to ignore what just happened.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Heath was trying to remain calm, the loud fan above him blocked out the sound of glass breaking.

He yawned as something fell into his mouth, and he swallowed it.

Eye's going wide, he started coughing as he drank some water, the taste wasn't terrible, but it was funny tasting to him.

He got up, and left drinking down his whole bottle of water, quickly going to the bathroom in the lobby, and turning on the water, drinking some of it, soon the taste left his mouth and throat as he breathed in and out, splashing water on his face now.

Heath inhaled as he splashed water on his face, rubbing water all over his face, just trying to relax now. His chest felt like it was swelling, his heart beating 10 miles a minute.

ever since he inhaled that gas, he felt light headed, and he was hot. Feeling faint and hearing voices better, his grip on the counter tightened and even cracked the counter a little. 

Looking up, his eyes seemed...yellow, like they changed. Rubbing them, he looked again, still yellow! His pupils were green too, as blinking and slashing water didn't help.

His eyes winded more as he turned his head. His ear seemed disfigured, green and brown, he touched it, feeling the bone of his ear, it was disfigured now, it cracked up as it started to bend back on the other side. 

He felt a pain in his mouth as he coughed, and out came purple liquid. His eyes widened as he stared at his mouth. It was killing him more and more. It kept dripping out, and plopping into the sink.

He shot up as someone pounded on the door, wanting him to hurry up. He tried to give out a response, but all that came out was a soft wheeze as his neck started to struggle to hold his head.

He held his neck gently, panting as he felt his teeth killing him, opening his mouth, he saw his mouth filled with that purple liquid, it was his Silvia. His teeth were also broken, pieces falling out into the sink too, making clicking noises.

He started screaming in pain, as his skin started popping, turning green. He felt a burning pain all over as it kept swelling up in bubbles then popping, becoming green on his face, his arms, legs, back, an even his face.

His teeth were turning yellow and where his broken teeth were, fangs were growing in there place. Some fangs were even breaking too, also dripping liquid too, He threw up a ton of it all over the floor, gasping as he did this.

He felt his back cracking and bending. It felt as if his spine was being pulled into a permanent bend over position, like he was staying hunched over for no reason as his legs gave out as he fell to the ground.

His hand cracking more as his fingers grew, and popped to become green, his palms were a mix of green and purple from touching the saliva on the floor, as he grew claws. He felt himself fall to the ground as his head felt dizzy, his head hitting the cool floor. His screaming continued to grow as someone at the front deck banged on the door, worrying after a guy came saying he heard screaming.

Heath felt his chest pump out a few times as he cried out with the echoing cracks of his bones everywhere. He stopped screaming for a few seconds, calming down as he slowly got up onto his knees.

looking down into the reflection of the pool, he saw his face in the saliva. He was a monster. He was hunched. His spine bent into making him bend forward. His hands monstrous and sharp at the end. His ears big and freakish. HIs skin was fully green. His eyes yellow. But dear god, his mouth was the worst. Looking at his teeth, showed him that he had broken teeth, and even fangs, and he was drooling too much now. His drool was purple too.

The people outside heard the screams again as the lady behind the front desk went to get someone as some other's stayed at the door, worrying more and more as the screams continued.

Their blood, however went cold as the sound of Heath's screaming turned into laughter. Laughter that wasn't right. Like he was losing his Godamn mind in there. security was now there as they banged on the door over and over again. The sound of something banging the wall was heard every time after they hit the door.

Anyone near the door when it was busted through the door saw nothing but a hole in the wall of a human. Purple drool everywhere with footprints of sneakers. The slickening laughter of this creature echoed through the hole. 

The lady at the desk, hearing this, went to the desk and sounded the alarm. Getting on the mic to make an announcement.

"Ladies and Gentleman, there's a code red, I repeat a code red. Get to the safest room possible and wait for the all clear protocol." she said worried.

"I repeat a code red, the emergency is considered an unknown danger and could be extremely harmful, may have a hostage with it, stay clear of it." she said

A loud smashing sound came next, as the room got filled with dust, making it impossible to see anything around there as the laughter came back as the stomping of footsteps were heard then.

Screams came out as gunshots were fired at the dust. But whatever broke through two walls picked up a guard and threw him at the other guards, the forces sending all 5 of them through the glass door and outside. The laughter picked up more as it watched the work it did as it hid back into the dust cloud he made.

"Threat's now Omega red, threat is considered dangerous by force, and should be avoided, I repeated, threat is omega red." The lady shaking and close to crying now as the cackling around her filled the ears of everyone cowering in fear on the ground, hoping whatever this monster was would leave them be.

Hearing a ding, everyone turned to see the elevator door closing, a hole from the storage closet being seen, whatever was in the bathroom was heading downstairs now. The one room that didn't have the announcement, no one knew what was going on down there. That monster was going to the one place no one knew about him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have the birth of something. But what exactly.
> 
> Comments your thoughts so far! I'd love to hear them!
> 
> Japanese Translation.
> 
> Peter, How are you! It's so great to see you again.
> 
> It's been a long time since we talked to each other
> 
> I think it's great your gonna be living with us. it could help make everything feel more alive.


	4. Between a Goblin and a Spider.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The creature at oscorp causes chaos, while Peter goes out to od more Spider-Man work.

In the basement of Oscorp, Max was reading over some different computer screens as other's were doing the same.

The last 5 or so minutes were quiet, and it bugged him a little. he thought people would be more alive, but they were super quiet.

There was at least 10 or so other doctor's in the room, each typing away as he stayed quiet as he looked over the computer.

"Max, come over here, I want to show you how this works." A man said as Max came over to the man, seeing him with a syringe

"The idea is we put the syringe, and inject someone with a dose of one of our drugs here. Drinking down at this stage could be more fatal, then a shot." he explained as Max listened.

"We don't know the results of drinking it, and right now while tests are unofficial, we're doing shot injections." He said as Max nodded.

"Some of these just open up your cells for bonding with something, so you got to be careful with what you give them." explained next.

"That sounds amazing.' Max said as the man nodded. "It's the future Max. It's the future." he said.

"What's your name doc?" Max asked curious at the man he was talking to.

"My apologies." he said as he held out his hand.

"Roderick." he said as Max shook his hand.

The elevator opened, breathing came out of it as something stumbled out, looking around where it was.

The loud noises of the people banging on the door hurt its ears, here it was quiet, and peaceful, but it needs to leave now,

It's claws scratched the wall as it stumbled down the hallway. It stopped at the 02 serum, growling at it as he reached the door and pulled it open with pure strength alone.

The room was also empty, it felt it's knees shake a little. It wasn't use to walking well, it looked up and saw it's self, in a reflection of glass.

"Damn. That serum really made me?" The thing asked, before chuckling.

"I'm... what they call a beoy... no it's Boy." He said to himself, he felt his saliva drip out of his mouth as he looked around more.

"I look like a imp or something, brown hair? what monster has brown hair? whatever I don't care about it." he said.

"Let's see... those sound... badass." He said picking up some orb shaped objects. His breathing was short as he looked around more.

"I want to mess this place up, But I don't have the time, nor the ability to do it all, so this will do." he said as his gazed turned to the door with a hateful look.

He turned to the weapons and grinned as he picked up something metal before walking towards the door.

Doctor's kept working before a phone went off in the office, a doctor picking it up.

"What?" a doctor asked, being told that something was on the elevator down.

"People, the building's in emergency lockdown, I need to go disable the elevator, everyone else stay here." The doctor said as he ran out of the room fast.

He closed the door behind him, before he felt his ankle in pain as he fell. He gasped in shock, looking down, he saw deep into his ankle was a blade, as laughter came with the shadows.

"I would say that you running was smart, but you were doomed to fail right from the beginning." The thing from the shadow's said, purple saliva all over the floor.

"Please let me go." The doctor begged, before a claw like hand picked him up by the neck.

"Oh, i'm not gonna hurt you, just scare you." The figure said as he emergency lights came out, flashing, the doctor's eyes went wide and he screamed at seeing the creature.

Roderick came running out, terrified at seeing the other doctor on the floor. He was heading for the elevator. The sudden movement of another scientist came running out made him freeze, before being hit into glass from the dark and knocked out made him back up. Roderick saw the creature, his eyes full of hate as he threw something at him.

He screamed in pain as a blade went into his shoulder, pinning him to the wall. The monster stayed hidden in a blind spot of the flashing lights, the sound of someone walking to the door that was being barricaded was heard, metal clanged with each step as the figure moved his hand up and slammed it into. A crack formed on it right away from the force of it.

Roderick saw green monstrous hands doing it over and over again, before the door broke down, screaming filled the room as the monster grabbed someone and threw them deeper into the room, before some roller chairs came flying out.

He saw Jim come running out of the room, before the monster jumped him, and punched him clear in the face, knocking him out as he sneered at him, as he threw him away. "That guy's a piece of work." The thing said before going back into the room.

The sounds of glass breaking was heard, before the creature dragged out some people, a female by her hair, Lincoln. Max by his throat, throwing the two into chair's, he immediately strapped them down, as a doctor snuck up form behind with a pipe.

BANG.

It sounded like a gunshot had gone off, but the creature raised it's head turning to the doctor who dropped the pipe in shock.

"That's gonna make your suffering more easy to give." The monster said before slamming his head into the doctor, knocking him out as well, before he strapped him down too, before the monster coughed, purple spit coming out as he coughed hard.

"Let's get to work shall we?" he asked, looking at Roderick with a smile.

Lincoln had a gag in as the creature leaned down to her level, moving the hair out of her eyes with a claw.

"Don't worry, it'll be okay." He said as he held up a syringe.

The dna bonding syringe.

"eenie meenie miney mo." The thing said as he picked up a Beatle and grinned.

'Let's try thig thing out." The goblin said as he dropped the bug onto her arm, and injected the needle into her, her muffled screams echoed as the Beatle wiggled before stopping as the thing watch.

"I thought it would kick it right away, but we'll see the reports later." He said grinning as he dropped the syringe.

"Let's see... I got it." he said going over to Max who was knocked out from before.

The monster used buttons to move Max's eels to that one tank before he unstrapped Max and picked him up.

"Modified eels? Let's see what they do to this one." he said throwing Max into the tank.

He woke up right away, being electrocuted as the eels bit into him, muffled screams were heard before the tank blew up as Max's body floated out, unresponsive.

"Poor man, working here is what killed him." the thing said turning to glare at him.

Picking up another syringe. Turning to Roderick the creature grabbed a beaker of a chemical, before grabbing his face, his claws dug into his face, the only thing he saw was his green and yellow eye's.

"This is a winner." he said as he injected the mixture into the shot, looking at Roderick.

"What are you?" Roderick asked as the thing got closer to him with the shot. "You know, you made me." the monster said, as he injected the shot into Roderick's neck, he grunted as he felt it enter, before he felt the force on his arm loosen as he pulled the blade out of his shoulder.

"Now I need something for these legs." he said as he looked up. A metal Endoskeleton. He got to it and pulled it towards him, opening it up and stepping into it, he felt it hug his body, and it felt the suit allowed it's legs to stay standing as he breath, his spin was killing him,, but this suit made him feel better.

The suit clicked, it bent with him, fitting his whole body as he thought. I need a getaway... My suit hooks up to the glider? Perfect." he said as his gazed turned to the door with the glider in it.

He went to it and pressed a button as he saw it open and he stepped onto it, the glider turning on, the engine whirring under him.

"Let's get out of here." he said to himself before gently going towards the elevator, trying to get the glider to work first.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Peter sighed as he pulled his suit out of his bag. Even when tired, he was gonna help.

After helping Peni with unpacking some things, he came into his room to rest. 

He got his homework done, Shocker and a vampire tired him out a lot. But homework wasn't that bad.

He told May he was going out again for patrol, telling her to tell Peni he went to Ned's, since that cover up was believable.

Lying to Peni wasn't the best, but he didn't want to burden her already. It was for the best to hide who Spider-Man is.

He got out onto the fire escape, as he slipped his mask on, as he climbed onto the wall, webbing the phone on his nightstand to his hand as he climbed up more.

"Alright Pete, time for some everyday patrol." Spider-Man said as he jumped off the wall and webbed a roof, throwing himself up into the air.

Free-falling before webbing again swinging between buildings.

Karen was acting up recently, hopefully Mr. Stark could help fix her. When Tony heard from her that Peter called her that, he loved it, probably because he named machines something. Jarvis, Friday, Drum-E.

"Focus Pete, you can think of fixing Karen later, even with her down you need to protect the city." Spider-man said to himself as he landed on a roof.

He heard metal hitting a door from behind him, hopping over, he saw some guy's wearing masks trying to break into the back of an antique store.

Backflipping off the roof to land behind them, he webbed a crowbar and pulled it towards him.

"I know the city wanted more work done, but come on guys, breaking down doors won't really break down doors to new heights." Spider-man said.

"It's Spider-Man! Get him!" A thug yelled as they ran at him.

Spidey ducked a punch as he webbed to the wall and jumped back, webbing a guy's face and pulled him into another guy knocking them over before he webbed them down.

Spidey slid under a guy's leg before jumping up and wrapping his legs around his neck and threw him into another guy.

"Come on guys, if you give up now, no one get's hurt." Spider-Man said before a big thug grabbed him into a bear hug.

"Hey, crushing an innocent person is illegal." Spider-Man said, webbing a sewer manhole cover into the guy's back making his grip weakened before he kneed the guy in the face to knock him out.

The leader started to charge before Spider-Man held up his arm and web grenaded him to the wall, before webbing up to the room.

"Stopped a break in, good job Peter." He said to himself as he webbed to another building.

The wind hitting his mask helped relax him as he fell before webbing again. This was his favorite part of the day.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The creature floated in the elevator, breathing as the elevator rode him back to the entrance. 

he felt more calm then before, but he still felt rage, he gripped an orb he picked up as the elevator got close to the 1st floor.

People were going into hiding and evacuating as more and more guards came into the lobby as the alarm kept going off. 

Guards aimed guns at the elevator as it beeped, dots of the guns filled the door waiting as it opened. The ding of the elevator came as it opened, and nothing. 

A ball fell out of the elevator and rolled to them, one shooting it exploding right on then, sending them flying as people still there screamed and ran towards the exit. 

"Warning, breach on level 1, breach on level 2, breach on level 3, breach on level 4, and breach on level 5 please evacuate to an exit right away." Came on the speaker.

Some guards coughed as they struggled up as they looked to see a flying glider. A creature on it, wearing an endoskeleton like suit too, as it was purring a hat on it's head.

"I don't like the hair that much, but the brown does fit my ski." he said as he turned to a guard who pointed a gun at him, for the goblin to only grab his wrist throwing the gun away.

"I give you credit, your doing your job." He said as he knocked him out with one punch.

"Too bad it was fighting me." he said, as he stepped off the glider.

The metal clanging of his suit hitting the ground.

He heard footsteps behind him, and he spun around, throwing a bladerang into a guy's kneecap, making him fall over in pain.

"For supposedly being smart, that was stupid." the monster said as he pulled the blade back out and walked over to the desk.

"Let's see what this says." he said typing on the laptop now.

"Username.... Osborn.... password? What would that rich dickhead use as a password..." The creature thought before he saw a photo of Norman Osborn in front of him above the entrance with a women and a baby.

"Emily.. (incorect) Harry?(incorect) My family? (incorect)..... got it, MyBelovedEmily."(access granted) The creature smirked as he held up his arm.

"Vitals are good..... I have what I need." he said as he got back on the glider, flying above to the glass ceiling and flying right out of it, into the setting sun.

"This is New York? It is nice.... smells funny, but the sun setting made it look nice. The goblin chuckled a little as he flew higher.

"Let the games begin." he said to himself as he flew away from oscorp, sirens coming from the opposite direction.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cops and Emt's came in seeing the building in ruins as people were injured, scared or both.

Roderick raised his head from the ground, pulling the syringe out of his shoulder.

Lincoln was knocked out, and Max..... was dead. Roderick dragged Max's body to another room and laid him on a lab table., before leaving and making the door hide it's self.

The person that was a pawn might be dead, but he could cause problems if cops found him.

Once the room Max was in was hidden completely, he radioed for help in the basement as he sat own, breathing hard.

Roderick felt dizzy, he tried to read what was given to him, but he couldn't tell, and the 02 formula was gone.

He remembered what the creature said, they made him.

The 02 Formula was a success, but it made a monster.

"Testing in 02 serum had an unexpected human testing, made a human/monster hybrid, do not use on humans." Roderick said, filming a tape before he felt his head fall down as he passed back out as he stopped the recording.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Spider-Man was still swinging as he did more crimes around. He stopped a car thief (unlike that last time where it was a big mistake.) One that was a kidnaping in progress, and even got a balloon for a little kid.

Webbing as he kept moving, until he landed on a rooftop, hearing a tv near by. 

"This just in Oscorp under attack, a strange monster attacked tech company Oscorp today, no one knows where said monster is, but be on the look out for a green like monster with yellow eyes, and purple drool." the report said.

Spider-Man webbed away as he went flying, thinking.

Oscorp. He went on a field trip there, that's where he got his powers. That was his worst fired trip after, getting power's out of no where, and then Ben dying. It was all terrible to remember.

He landed on grass and looked around, there was a campout going on, his eyes going wide at realizing people were looking at him when he landed.

He lost his train of thought. "Great going Spidery, way to keep your eyes open." he said to himself with a sigh.

"Sorry I was just passing by, didn't mean to interrupt." Spider-man said as he saw someone take a picture of him then.

He shyly raised a hand to wave for the picture, some kids even were calling for him, excited to be able to meet a hero,

The sounds died down at the hearing of a jet or something, looking up, Spider-Man saw something coming towards everyone, and it wasn't a jet.

It was the monster.

"This isn't good." He said as the creature got closer.

People were asking each other if this was a show or something, Peter dind't want to scare them more.

He couldn't see the thing well, just he was green, but he felt himself gulp, he wasn't nervous. The Gulp was from him being tired.

He wasn't scared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We get the first interaction of Spider-Man and the Oscorp devil next chapter!


	5. A Goblin and A Spider

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's here, the fight between Spider-Man and the Green Goblin, but what about Max?

The oscorp monster made Peter somewhat sick. His back was disfigured, bent to form a curve. His skin was green, his ear's had a mix of brown and green. His head was also green, he was wearing a purple hat. His hands were also green, with long yellow fingernails. most of his body was covered by a metal suit. But his face made it more creepy. His eye's and teeth pure yellow, with his pupils green. Purple spit coming out of his mouth as he gave off the most hateful glare he's ever seen, he was a monster.

He looked like a... Goblin.

The Goblin-like monster looked around before stopping on Spiderman. "Your the Spider-man I've heard so much of, in the 5 minutes of my living life, the one that's brave and strong willed. I don't believe my eyes, I get to see New York's hero" The creature said getting off the glider.

"What even are you?" Spider-Man asked clearly wanting answer's.

"Someone screamed I was a Goblin, but I don't like that. Call me The Green Goblin" The Goblin said chuckling.

"Green Goblin?" Spider-Man asked.

"Better then Goblin.' The Goblin said.

"You hurt people at Oscorp!" Spider-Man said, while not liking Oscorp, inocent peopel got hurt.

"Don't really care who got hurt and considering you weren't there, you don't get a say in the matter of what I do." The goblin said, purple saliva dripped out as he finished speaking.

Spider-Man felt his hand tighten into a fist.

"I'm gonna stop you." he said, his eyes now glaring at the Goblin.

you can try, but it's your move Bug Boy" The Goblin said getting back onto his glider.

"Game on." The Goblin said as he instantly took off, flying around everyone as Spider-Man tried webbing the glider but he was too fast.

The goblin was trying to figure him out, waiting for an opening to strike, flying past trees, Spider-Man webbed two trees and slingshotted himself right at the Goblin, holding onto him tightly, the Goblin coughed violently as he flew higher up into the air.

Spider-Man webbed the ground and pulled them towards the ground as the Goblin let me, grinning as they got closer.

He tackled Spider-Man off his glider, slamming him into the ground, before picking him up and slamming him into a tree, he cried out in pain at being slammed into the tree.

"Still think you can stop me?" The Goblin asked as he saw Spider-Man's wrist raised.

He fired a hook web, making the Goblin's arm go flying to the ground as Spider-man then tried to web the other, but the Goblin grabbed his wrist and threw him over his should.

The Goblin pulled the web off his hand as he caught Spider-Man as he jumped at him.

"Dang your fast." The Goblin said.

"Same." Spider-Man said as the Goblin threw him towards a tree which Spider-Man stuck too,

Spider-Man was trying to web the Goblin up to stop him, moving around and under his leg's wrapping web's up, when Spider-Man Got in front of him, he felt his hair move, only to feel a sharp pain in his side, the pain felt like his insides being ripped out.

He climbed the Goblin's chest fast, he couldn't tell what was in him as he felt metal slam into his head as he fell off the glider, falling to the ground. The wind whistling past him as he fell.

He webbed a tree branch and landed on the ground, groaning badly as the word spined a little for him.

"SPIDER-MAN LOOK OUT." he hear, Looking up he saw the glider flying away, but the glider was empty.

Looking above him, the Goblin was flying right at him.

The Goblin slammed into him as they fell to the ground.

Peter groaned as he heardthe metal clanking as the Goblin got up.

Spider-Man looked at his side, seeing something spinning, something was in his side now. He felt like he was gonna throw up, getting up, feeling his legs started to shake from him being light headed,

He tuned a little as the Goblin kicked him hard in the chest as he fell back. The Goblin went for a punch but Spider-Man rolled away, and webbed his hand to a tree, going for a punch, the Goblin caught it as he looked at Spider-Man.

"Impressive, and fast" he said as he twisted Peter's hand, causing him to cry in pain as it felt like his wrist was gonna snap, but went flying back as the Goblin kicked his chest again, sending him back into a tree.

Spider-Man saw a strange like blade in his side, he groaned as he felt it, just touching it hurt like a Bitch, he had to pull it out, before he bleed out.

He jumped up as the Goblin used another blade to cut the webbing.

Peter ran at him to stop him before feeling pain in his side again.

"OH GOD." he cried out as the Goblin had kicked the blade deeper, the sick feeling was clear. The Goblin got his arm free and as he went for a punch again to his face, Spider-Man felt his hair move and he dodged, webbing the Goblin's other hand to another tree.

He set the shooter for a web grenade as he aimed at the Goblin, who pulled the second blade back out and cut the webbing as he smiled at Peter, it was the strength he had that helped.

"Head's up." he called out, throwing the blade right as the web grenade went off, causing the web and grenade to collide and fall to the ground, leaving a blade with webs all over it.

Before he could react, the Goblin grabbed Spider-Man's wrist's and threw him over his shoulder, landing, Spider-Man webbed two tree and pulled towards the Goblin, slamming into him, before landing on his feet and looked up at the Goblin.

He ducked a punch and started hitting the Goblin hard with the Goblin hitting just as many punches as he did.

Spider-Man switched to reflective web and fire it at a tree and the Goblin ducked down, dodging it as Spider-Man ducked too.

He then felt a head slamming into him, the Goblin headbutted him in the head causing him to become dazed as the Goblin shook his head.

The Goblin backed up and threw some things at him, which turned into Boomerangs that were blades.

He ran towards a tree, Webbing around it in a circle, the whirring of blades flew by him as they circled back around for him. Landing on the ground, he fell back, before holding himself up into the air with one hand, dodging a bunch before he got punched in the face by the Goblin.

Spider-Man saw the Goblin was going for the blade in his side again and he quickly moved back, kneeing the Goblin in the head.

Seeing him dazed, he jumped and getting behind him, and webbed a tree before webbing the web around the Goblin's arms. Spider-Man saw Goblin started to struggle to break free, the webbing couldn't hold him for long and the blade making him feel light headed more then he was.

He felt Blood on his suit and he started to see more then one Goblin in front of him, he tried to move, but tripped, being so dizzy.

He then felt something heavy on his chest. The Goblin was on Peter, putting a ton of weight on him, the Goblin pulling the web and with his side slowly bleeding, he was weaker then normal. The Goblin coughed and chocked as purple spit came out as he struggled to break free.

Spider-Man was trying his hardest to hold on, pulling the web towards him more, causing the force of the web around Goblin's wrists to tighten, almost forgetting people were watching.

The goblin threw something that turned into a blade, which flew into the webbing and cut it as The Goblin fell off of Peter.

Spider-Man limped forward and fell to his knees, groaning as the Goblin used one of his claws to hold his face up towards him.

"Your fast, I like that about you." he said as he smiled, Peter struggled up, the blade was stuck and may have hit an organ, everyone watching and hiding, Peter turned back towards him feeling his vision be wonky.

He slammed his head into the Goblin, making him stagger back, before firing multiple webs that the Goblin dodged as he punched Spider-Man in the face badly.

His vision become more blurry as the Goblin picked him up and threw him through a tree. Rolling on the ground, he felt the world spinning now. 

The Goblin panted as he got onto his glider. Flying up into the air, Peter shot at it, but missed, before running at another tree.

Focusing on the tree, he webbed the trees and threw himself into the air. He felt faint, but was able to land on the glider with perfect timing, right in front of the Goblin and he quickly webbed his eyes.

The Goblin cried in shock, swinging randomly trying to pull off the webbing off too, as Spider-Man switched to taser web as he fired at the glider, causing it to short circuit.

Spider-Man sighed only to look up to see the Goblin ripping the webbing off and he grabbed him right in the face and he started crushing his head.

Spider-Man cried out as the Goblin help him by his head in the air, and let go, letting him fall off the glider and to the ground.

Spider-Man couldn't see straight to land on his feet as he got closer to the ground the ground.

He groaned as he his the ground, his senses failing him, before he cried out in pain as the Goblin landed on his chest, the metal slamming hard into his ribs, his claw like hands gently grabbing the edge of his mask.

"I wonder who it is behind the mask." he said, panting like a mad man as he started to pull the mask up, before stopping.

"But I'm not one to ruin you like that." he said, letting go of his mask as red and blue light's came into Spidey's hazy view as Cops came out of the car's yelling at the Goblin to put his hand's up.

Spider-Man saw the people there from before were farther away now, he was glad at this, feeling weight leave his chest, he turned and saw the Goblin stand up and face the cops, putting his hand's up in the air.

"I surrender." He said, putting his hand's behind his back now. Spidey saw something round being pulled off a belt on the Goblin's suit, a click noise being made with each orb he pulled out, Spidey tried to choke out no to the goblin but he was to weak, the side of his suit was soaked with blood, the blade halfway through. He didn't have energy to call out anything.

"I surrender NEVER." The goblin yelled the last part as he threw balls that were orange and green, all landing by the cop's. They looked at them as they started becoming, before suddenly blowing up. Sending the cops flying and making the cars explode.

The car's were on fire as the Goblin stared coughing every few seconds as he turned to Spider-Man, grabbing his head and picked him up, holding Spidey up.

"We'll meet again bug boy, and next time, I hope for a more exciting fight, if not well then we'll know who's behind the mask, but to be fair, next time, I won't stab you." He said as he pulled the blade out of his side, causing Spidey to cry out badly.

"Damn, that went deeper then I thought." The Green Goblin said, wiping the blood off the blade as he put it in his suit.

The Goblin pressed some buttons on his suit, and aimed his arm at Spidey's side, before he sprayed something on the area where the blade was. It slowly took away the pain in his side that he was feeling.

"There, now you won't bleed out." he said as his glider, now running again, stopped by him and he let go of Spider-Man's arm letting it fall to the ground.

He jumped ontp the glider, looing at Spider-Man. "See you soon Bug Boy." he said as he glided away the engine of the glider echoing as he disappeared into the sounds of the police cars.

Spidey got up and webbed away before anyone could stop him, the voices of everyone calling out to him or Spider man (thank god his mask was still on) slowly faded, getting to a big tree at one point, he stopped and climbed it to get to the top branch, groaning as he stopped climbing.

He pulled his mask off as he gasped for air. Peter never realized how pail he was in the face, suit soaked in his blood.

He looked at his side, seeing there was some gel on it, it was making him feel less pain, but why did the Goblin give him that.

He wanted him dead by the way he hit him, his face was bruised, his chest hurt, and his side was killing him, this must be the Goblin's sick way of torturing him.

"I can think of this later. I just need to rest... for... a minute or two." Peter said as he felt his eyes start to close, he felt tired all day, and now this fight made his head even more fuzzy as he fell asleep on the tree branch.

Max woke up, hyperventilating as his eyes looked around. He was in a strange room, and he couldn't move!

He tried to call for help, but all that came out was a muffled scream.

He started shaking around before falling off the table he was on, his breathing came out clear now.

He gasped in the fresh cool air as he held a light to stand up.

A crackling sound came before the lightbulb shattered, making him jump back, falling to the ground.

His vision was wonky, anything that had electricity in it was glowing for him, and he felt his fingertips feel electricity as they hovered close to the bed as he stood up.

He looked at his hands, right as electricity shot out of them, shattering all the lights in the room as he went flying through the door, he turned around and saw all the lights out.

He remembered getting knocked out by something and then waking up here.

He shakenly went to the elevator, wanting to know what happened, his vision showing the wires in the walls to the lights that were off.

He got to the office, and saw it in ruins, broken walls and a hole in the roof as he slowly got to the window where he saw his face.

His eyes glowed blue as electricity were in them too.

He quickly opened the door, grabbing his hoodie and slipping it on as he started making his way towards the city. Electricity sparking out of his as he walked.

The Goblin landed by Oscorp as he groned as he quietly entered back to Jim's office, making the glider and suit retract into small pads, and hiding them in Heath's backpack b the floor, before Slowly climbing into the chair.

His eyes were changing color, as his skin popped back to what it was, his fingers shrinking.

He felt his ears shrink, and his teeth start to grow back to normal.

He cried out in pain as his spine snapped up straight again.

He was switching back to Heath. He was sharing a body with a teenager, he has to hide in him to stay secret.

"Oscorp will burn." The goblin said before his eyes closed.

Heath opened his eyes looking around, seeing he was in Jim's office, and it was dark.

He quickly felt his ears, seeing they were fine. His hands were normal, his skin wasn't green, and feeling his mouth, he was drooling.

He pulled out his phone and saw it was almost 9 pm now.

"What the?" he asked himself as he got up, packing up his stuff as he tried calling Jim, it going to voicemail.

He tried calling his mom next, hearing the ringing before it picked him.

"Mom?" he asked, trying to shake the sleepiness out of his eyes.

"Heath! oh thank god your alright." he heard his mom said.

"Of course I would be, why wouldn't I be?" he asked.

"Jim's in the hospital with a fractured jaw, he took you to Oscorp, I was so worried!" She said, sounding upset.

"I'm fine, Jim said he was going to get some papers, and I fell asleep while waiting." he explained.

"Are you sure your okay?" she asked.

"Yes mom, what hospital are you at? he asked.

"New York-Presbyterian Hospital." she said.

"I'll be there in a few, I promise." he said picking up his bag as he started heading towards the front entrance, looking around in amazement at the damages he saw.

"Please be careful honey." she said.

"Don't worry mom, I will." he said as he excited, looking around for anything, but it was quiet now.

"What the hell happened here?" he asked himself as he went towards the hospital, the wind howling behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There it is, their first fight, and it was bloody and violent.
> 
> Max woke up and is moving, but what's gonna happen to him.
> 
> Most importantly.
> 
> What happened to Peter.


	6. A shocking introduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> max runs into trouble, Heath deals with the aftermath of the Goblin, and Peter deals with the aftermath and trouble.

Peter felt the cold emptiness of space around him. He felt like he was floating, lifeless, and nothing stopping him.

He kept hearing the Goblin's laugh and his voice coming from the darkness. 

"Come on Bug Boy catch me."

"Your a hero? you couldn't even keep up with me!" 

"*laughter* your best strength was your webbing, and it was pathetic." 

"You let people get hurt, your pathetic." 

"YOU FAILED TO SAVE THE CITY!" 

Peter sprung up, gasping as he looked around, hyperventilating as he tried to relax. He was still sitting on the tree, he held his chest looking around. His face was covered in sweat as he felt his chest beating faster and faster. 

"Calm down Pete.... just calm down...." Peter said to himself as he let the cold air hit him, as he let the suit loose, wanting to change into human clothes. Before he remembered that his clothing were at his house, and he didn't back a bag. 

He let the suit fall off his chest, the cold air relaxed him as he breathed more, his back resting on the tree. Looking at his side, he saw the cut was looking less bloody now, while it stung to touch, it wasn't to painful for him to touch, but it did feel sore, it was more of a bruise now then anything, a really bad one. 

Putting too much pressure on it did bring pain, but he did have super strength, so the pressure was different. He felt himself jump as his phone went off, he had it in his suit, the module was one that could survive any impact too, something Mr. Stark made for him. 

Caller I.D was Ned. 

"Ned..... Hey.' Peter said, his voice was horse and sounded like he wasn't in the best of mind. 

"Peter, what happened? Where are you? I've been trying to call you for an hour!" Ned's voice came out of the phone as Peter's eyes went wide. 

"WHAT!" he said, as he looked at his phone time said it was now 9:30 pm. 

"Crap Ned, sorry, I fell asleep after taking a break on patrol." Peter said, noting wanting to worry Ned to much right away with the Green Goblin. 

"You need to get more sleep bro, you're out there all the time, who knows when some wackjob will use that to hut you." Ned said as Peter mentally groaned. 

"Thanks Ned." Peter said, trying not to be bitter, since he did get stabbed in the side badly, and while it was healing, he still felt weak in the knees. 

"So did you find anything while you were out Spider-manning before you fell asleep?" Ned asked, usually wanting to know what happened. 

"First, please stop calling it Spider-Manning. Second, Stopped a shop robbery, wasn't that bad, that's about it before I fell asleep. Lastly, did I miss anything in chat" Peter said, referring to the Academic chat they were a part of. 

"Never, Cool, and Flash being a pain, MJ shutting him up, Cindy freaking out, Charles mixing up all the topics, Abe.... being Abe, and Sally was quiet , but she usally is. They did ask where you were, so I told them that you were helping May with something." Ned said. 

He wasn't wrong with what he told everyone, he was helping May and Peni unpack some of her stuff, but he'll save that information in the morning, it was getting late, and too much was on his mind right now. Plus he wasn't in the mood to explain everything after he just got stabbed by a Goblin! 

"I got to go Ned, sorry, I'm just really tired, and it'll be better to explain everything in the morning when i'm awake." Peter said, yawning.

"No worries, I got to go anyway. My mom needs me, but I wanted to make sure you were alright before hand." Ned said. Peter smiled a little. 

"Thanks Ned, that does make me feel better. I got to go too, it's getting more and more late. May's gonna worry about me" Peter said, as he pulled his suit back up. 

"Talk to you tomorrow." Ned said. 

"See you tomorrow." Peter laughed, before groaning in pain after he ended the call. 

"Okay, you got stabbed by a maniac, your hurting, it will heal in a day or two, just get back home and ice it Peter." Peter said, knowing that if May found out he got stabbed and kept fighting, she would freak. 

Slipping his mas back on, he gently jumped to the ground, he could still see police lights in the distance. 

"Oh man, that's still terrible." Peter said to himself as he webbed a tree in the distance, and flew off towards the city. He felt his stomach growl as he felt it sting from his side too. "Now you need food, your terrible at timing Parker." Peter said as he shook his head to feel more awake.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Heath got to the hospital, after walking through the town, he was still trying to figure out what happened at Oscorp. 

He remember sitting there, then waking up, which confused him more and more. 

"Excuse me, did a Walker sign in" Heath asked the front desk lady who looked up at him with a smile. 

"Hang on sweetie.... yep, third floor." she said.

"Thank you." he said smiling.

"No problem." she smiled back as he also sighed in and walked to the elevator. 

He waited, and almost fell asleep again before the door opened. 

"Alright, stay awake for like 5 more minutes." he said to himself as he entered the elevator and pressed a button as the door's closed. He got to the third floor and looked around, seeing it was somewhat quiet as he looked around the rooms. 

"Mackenzie??" Heath asked at seeing her sister in one room, who looked up at him and ran to him, hugging his leg tightly. Red flags that whatever happened was bad since she she looked stressed.

"Big brother! I thought something bad happened to you when you weren't found when Jim was brought here." she said, close to breaking down. 

"I'm fine, I promise, where's mom?" he asked setting his bag down, he saw Jim asleep in the bed, his face covered in bruises, he seemed terrible. 

"She had to use the bathroom, the hospital visiting hours are closing at 10:30 and she wanted you to be here to come home with us." she said as Heath gently patted her back. 

"Don't worry, I just fell asleep. Then woke up to a really quiet place" he said as he saw his sister calmed down. Looking back at Jim, the thing that hurt him did it badly, his neck was covered in bruises too.

"Mom got even more worried when you didn't answer." She said. 

"I could tell from the call." he said sitting by her, trying to relax more, ever since waking up, he felt really off, like his face stung a little, like he was punched in the face really hard. It was hard to relax, his back felt sore too, and so did his jaw, but he did fall asleep in a desk chair, maybe that was it.

He held his face a little, while also resting his face on that hand as he still felt tired. 

He stiffed a little when his sister laid her head on his leg unexpectedly, but let her as she was struggling to keep her eyes open. 

"Get some sleep, you need it." he said as her only response was her head snuggling in more as he gently rubbed her head, feeling his eyes close again on him. 

""We all need it." he said as he fell asleep with her.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Max was walking through town, he only knew he was out for a few hours, the cake store closed at 11, he could still celebrate his birthday before it was too late. 

But every light he saw, every car, every vent that had power cables in it, all drove him mad. 

He could see the energy from it all, it felt like he was a battery, clinging for power as he stumbled down the street. He held a window to a store, looking at his reflection, his glasses! He forgot them... but could see perfect? "What happened to me!?" Max said to himself out loud, his voice was raspy, and sounded staticy, like his vocal cords struggled to bring out the words. He felt like he would fall over any minute.

He stumbled the other way, gently touching a car for a second before moving to the middle of the sidewalk, his energy level going up, as the car started beeping too, like it got fried. Max stared at the beeping car before moving on, not wanting to be blamed for it. He continued his way to the store, he forgot his glasses, but didn't forget his wallet.

Getting to the shop, he still had time, and people were still in there. He entered, waiting in line, the oven's power was mocking him, he could feel the urge to go to it, but held himself back. 

His head was throbbing, the buzzing of the lights were like knifes in his head as he held his head, feeling lightheaded at times. 

He was next as he stumbled up the the counter. "Your order name sir." The lady behind the counter asked. 

"A cake for Max Dillion." Max said trying to focus on her, before he lost control with all the energy he kept feeling. 

"Max.......................Nope, no Max." the lady said, barley even trying with the list. She looked on the first page, but didnd't flip it. 

"What? I ordered and payed for cake 3 day's ago." Max said, feeling his head throbbing even worse.

"She sees you as nothing." He rose his head, shocked and confused as the lady was looking at the list with no interest. Who said that? 

"Look, I don't see your name." she said. 

"She's lying, you payed for a cake! don't let them steal from you!"

"Maybe you didn't hear me, I PAYED for a cake. Which your refusing to give me." Max said, starting to get angry, feeling some electricity come out of his hands as they shook. 

"If your name's not on the list, I can't give you the cake." the lady said.

Max slammed his hand on the desk, all the light bulbs crackled and popped the moment this happened.

Everyone started panicking at this as Max left, all the screaming was making his head even worse. 

Getting outside, the lights, the sounds, the moment of energy.... it was all getting to him.

His head was killing him, and he felt himself losing control on everything.

"TAKE THE ENRGY."

"YOU NEED IT!"

"YOU GOT SCREWED ON AN ORDER, SCREW THEM ON ENRGY!"

Max held his head as he heard the voices in his head, looking into a puddle he saw his eyes sparkle blue as he felt his need for energy get worse.

He stood up, and went to a generator, and grabbed it, it whirring as he held it, he felt himself getting better, his headache going down, more energy entered him as he felt great again.

"HEY!". Max rose his head, hearing a voice yell at him.

"See, you don't need to respect to people who don't respect you."

"Your gift is their problem now!"

"This is your power, you can do whatever you want with it."

The voice's were right, he had something now. He could help people, stop being a doormat. He just needed energy often to do this, he got weaker without having electricity.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Spider-Man landed on a building, it was taking him longer then normal to swing form area to area.

"Delmer's was open until 12. He could get home, change, get some money, and get a sandwich before getting some sleep.

He jumped from one roof to another, breathing gently as his side still stung.

He got ready to web another higher building before hearing someone yell.

"HEY!".

Spider-Man looked down to see someone holding a generator and a worker glaring at the man, sounded like an issue.

He jumped off the roof as the man went towards the other.

"Woah, Woah, Woah! What's wrong." Spider-Man said, trying to keep the peace here.

"This piece of trash is stealing power." The man said as Max turned around.

"Now that's a fair argument, minus him being trash, that's terrible to say." Spider-Man said, turning to the guy in the hoodie. 

"Now I think it's fair to not steal power." He said. It sounded stupid but better then a fight breaking out.

"Don't you remember me." The person asked, raising his head, his face was covered by his hoodie.

"Remember you?" Spider-Man asked, wishing he wasn't tired all day now.

"You don't remember me?" He asked, sounding upset.

"NO! I do............"

(THINK PARKER, THINK WHO DID YOU SAVE?)

(the people at the area with the goblin.... no. Morbius..... no.Shocker....MAX!)

"Max. Buddy, why you stealing power?" He asked.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Max didn't turn, but heard a new voice fast. Spider-Man!

He felt hut when the man called him trash, and when he turned around, Spider-Man didn't even remember him.

"He forgot about you."

"he doesn't care."

"he lied to you!"

"Max. Buddy, why you stealing power?" He heard Spider-Man asked.

He did remember.

"I..... I can't control myself, I see energy everywhere, I need energy! I'm losing my mind." Max said.

"Okay, we'll figure this out Max, don't worry." Spider-Man started before he got interrupted.

"Who's gonna pay for the missing energy!" The Man yelled.

"We'll get to that in one second." Spider-Man started before he got shoved out of the way.

"Screw this, you take something, you get your ass beat." the man said as he went to punch Max.

Max held his hands up, and electricity shot out of his hands, sending the man flying into his van, knocking it onto it's send and denting the door.

"Holy Crap." Spider-Man said at seeing this as both heard the man groaning.

"Please! I didn't mean for that to happen! I don't know what's going on." Max cried out.

"Calm down! it's alright. I believe you, just calm down and we'll figure this out." Spider-Man said, holding out one hand, as a soft warning to know he was gonna gently touch him.

"I don't know what happened, I woke up like this, and now I can't control everything." Max said hiding his face in his hands.

"Don't worry Max, I'll get you help, I'll get you fixed up." Spider-Man said, right before he got hit in the back with a wench, one of the guy's buddy's hit him with him.

"Some hero you are!" he scoffed before looking at Max, and shrunk.

Max's eyes were sparking as he felt his anger bubble up again.

"No one hurts my friend." Max said his voice losing it's fear and was now filled with rage as he felt his hands charge up.

He held out his hand and shot electricity at the man.

HIs screams filled his ears as he shocked him with his electricity before sending him flying through a table.

Max felt alive, the power he got from the generator made his headache go away, and he felt full of energy.

He heard a yell from behind him as a guy tried to hit him with a bat, which he shocked him to and sent him flying into a car, the alarm going off.

Max felt sparks all over him, as he looked up at a large wall, and saw himself.

He felt himself shrink, he looked like a monster. His eyes, hands, his WHOLE body was covered in electricity and everyone was backing up in fear.

"What happened?" Spider-Man asked, as he started to get up.

Max backed up, he hurt three people, he didn't want to hurt Spider-Man too.

"Max?" he asked, looking up at him, confused as Max kept backing up.

Max turned and ran, not looking back, he had to get away from all of this.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

That didn't go as he expected.

He was hoping to stop the fighting from continuing, but the man who was mad tried to attack Max.

Max attacked him, without trying to, it was an accident, He calmed Max down, before everything went fuzzy for him.

the next thing he saw was Max backing up, looking scared now.

"What happened?" he asked Max, as he got up, before seeing Max looking more scared and his face on a big video wall.

"Max?" Peter asked before Max turned and ran from him.

"MAX!" Peter yelled out, before crying out in pain as he held his side.

"Great, can't stop a fight, get knocked down, and scared my friend away, totally worth stopping for." Spider-Man said as he quickly swung to a building, knowing that chasing Max wouldn't be good right now.

He got home around 10:15ish, his stomach was killing him too.

Sneaking into his room, he made sure no one was in there as he gently got onto the ground and took his suit off.

"Ohhhh god that stings." Peter hissed to himself as he felt his jaw as he slipped on some jeans and a t-shirt, hiding the suit in his closet, he got some money as he got his shoes on.

Just because he was hurting and tired, doesn't mean he also had to starve.

"Don't worry Max. I'll help you." Peter said as he quickly left and came back with a sandwich, lord knows he needed one after his night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Electro is in the picture! But not normal intro, just wait to see what happens with these three.


	7. Aftermath of a shocking battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We see the aftermath of everything that very night

"Heath.....Heath."

Heath opened his eyes, seeing his mom staring at him.

"Yeah?" he asked, yawning as he rose his head, trying to stay awake.

"Visiting hours are over honey, we need to go, and it would be more easy for you to carry your sister." she said, gently rubbing his head.

"Okay......okay, give me one minute." he said, shaking his head, before standing up.

He gently picked up his sister, who stayed asleep, laying her head on his shoulder.

"go for you?" he heard his mom ask as they were in the elevator

"What?" He asked, looking at him mom, yawning again.

"I asked how school went for you." HIs mom said as he nodded.

"Quiet, uh ...... my classes aren't that bad, have to pay attention, but not painful, that team you said.... Academic tea one, the kids there are great, so I hope the teacher lets me in." He said as his mom smiled.

"Honey, I told you just be yourself, and they would like you." his mom said, gently rubbing his back as they got to the bottom floor. 

"How did Oscorp go before that thing attacked?" she asked.

"It was....... interesting. Jim was showing me what he worked on and had me take notes so I understood it more, which wasn't that hard.

"What happened after he left sweetie?" she asked as they got to the car.

"I fell asleep, and woke up later, and everything was quiet and the lights were off, I didn't even know something attacked everyone, do they have security footage?" he asked

"No, the creature blew it up when he attacked people." his mom said as she unlocked the door, he sat his sister in i a chair and put her seat belt on before going to the other side to get in.

"The thing sounds like a beast." Heath said as he put his seat belt on too.

"Promise me something Heath, if you ever have something like this happen again, just hide from it." she said as Heath nodded.

"I know mom, I know." he said looking out the window to see lights on around New York.

It was quiet and peaceful compared to the last two hours.

It helped him relax again, it even took his mind off his jaw, which still felt sore.

(Whatever I did, it stung my jaw.) Heath said to himself, not knowing how to describe the feeling. Other then it was like he got punched hard to where it stung

"How long is Jim gonna be in the hospital for?" Heath asked, turning to his mom.

"Doctor's said 2 weeks at least, that beast chocked him and punched him hard, pretty much broke his jaw." his mom said as she drove.

"The monster was apparently busy.... he fought Spider-Man in a really violet fight in the woods." Heath said, reading his phone as he saw Spider-Man vs Oscorp attacker was trending.

"Your sister panicked at that one, you know how she feels about Spider-Man, and she got worried her brother and her hero got hurt or worse by that thing." his mom said.

"Well apparently there was someone using electricity earlier, and Spider-Man was there. So that would calm her down" Heath said as his mom nodded, she seemed as worried and stressed that he was right now, but letting that weigh you down wasn't good, he was staying strong for her.

He looked over his notes that Jim wanted him to take. He flipped through one or two pages before stopping on one.

"What?" He whispered to himself. Confused on what he was reading, not remembering writing this data.

Advance military suit, used for help with any disability, and heals any injuries suffered in battle. Oscorp made this suit to help army people who got sick and injured. Suit will fit anyone perfectly, it even works as a prosthetic arm or leg. Currently in it's last prototype stage, testing is also in it's last phase for the prototype, so far healing factor is 100% and protection is 93% useful..

He flipped the page, and saw more.

Glider, an add on to the military suit, at least I think, it can fly towards whoever is in the suit and let's them get on, flying them to wherever they want, glider also has a fail safe mechanism, with guns for self-defense. Glider can short circuits, but reboots in 2-3 minutes and never hits the person hooked up to it. Glider can slam into humans, and can be fatal at max speed.

Pumpkin bombs. A round shaped orb that's orange and green, like a pumpkin that acts as a bomb, that beeps when you ether hold down on the green switch, or pull it put of the holder. Can hurt user if careless, but is just as dangerous to anyone else. Blends in well, and won't detonate without a trigger going off for them.

Bladerang (name in progress) Blades that fit into the military suit, also can fit into a Pumpkin bomb and be thrown to let them fly into a target, the blades will follow the target until they hit said target, or hit a wall, the blades are super thin, but sharp and deadly. Not to be used often, due to how fatal they can be.

"I don't remember writing this." Heath said to himself as he looked at the pages again, before turning to the last one.

02 Formula. A secret Oscorp testing serum made to duplicate the Captain America Super Solder Serum. Testing is close to being used on humans, results could be fatal to humans.

02 fourmla.... he read that on the computer before he blacked out.

He didn't have time to question this, putting the notebook back in his bag, not wanting anyone else to see these notes, since they seemed secret, and he didn't know how he got them.

He was losing it.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Max panted as he ran, trying to ignore anything as he ran through an alley and turned street corner after street corner as he got to his apartment.

"What did I do!?" "What DID I DO!?"" Max yelled to himself as he got to his room, quickly opening it and closing the door, he turned on a light, gasping as he caught his breath.

He felt his heart beating a mile a minute as he tried to clam himself down.

"Okay Max... you got angry at a lady in a cake store, took some power, then got into a fight, Spider-Man helped, then you took a guy out with electricity." Max said to himself.

"It felt great." Max heard in his head as he spun around.

"WHO SAID THAT!" He panicked as he looked around.

"It felt great not being a punching bag for once."

it was his voice.

"It was nice not taking crap." Max said.

"This power of ours is great, your not weak anymore, your a man." the voice said as Max nodded.

"we aren't weak, but we can't hut random people like that." Max said to himself as he saw his eye glow again. 

"the people we hurt were gonna hurt us" his voice said.

"True but we could have killed them." he stuttered out.

"A minor setback that we'll work on."

"What if I don't want to work on it?" Max asked himself.

"You can't, you have these powers now, you can matter, you can be the difference on how people act!"

"But I can't control them." Max said

"Simple, Oscorp's been making weapons, and suits, one can control your powers."

"I can't steal a suit!" Max cried out.

"Why not, until today, no one noticed you there, they had you come down, and now you don't have your cake!"

"Why should I listen to you?" Max asked, feeling electricity in his hands again.

'It's wise to listen to me over everyone." the voice said.

"I don't know who you are! I'm basically talking to myself." Max said, looking at himself in the mirror, he looked crazy.

"I am you." the voice said.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH." Max screamed out, electricity poured out of him as he screamed.

"We need energy. We're a battery, we need energy now." the voice said as Max started to feel weak.

"Fine." He said as he opened his door, heading down the apartment steps.

He looked around before walking to a car, electricity flashed in his eyes as he saw power from it, a ton of power.

"take it, get the power you need!" He thought as his hand reached out more.

"Max?" he heard as he turned around, Lincoln was standing there.

"Janice." Max said, he was shocked she was here.

"I wanted to check on you, after what happened at Oscorp, You were the only one not getting check out at the hospital." Janice said.

"Right, I can't even remember what happened, I passed out, then woke up." Max said

"I remember that creature the people are calling the Green Goblin attaching us. She said as Max nodded

"Well, I remembered it was your birthday, and since no one else was doing it *pulls out a small box* I got you something to celebrate it, Happy birthday Max." She smiled as Max took the box.

"Thanks." Max asked, as she smiled and walked away, Max watched her walk away for 2 minutes.

Max sighed in relief before he grabbed the car, draining energy from it, feeling great after a few seconds, before the car alarm went off.

He picked up the box and ran upstairs to his apartment, and entered, trying to be calm.

"Perfect, your full of energy again. you don't need more now." the voice said as Max ignored it and went to his counter, sitting the box on the counter and opened it.

It was a blue and yellow cupcake, he had something to celebrate his birthday with.

"It may not be a cake, but it's something to celebrate my day with." Max said as he sat down on his counter as he breathed out.

"I have powers...... I can be a superhero like Spider-Man. I can get noticed, be known for helping people!" Max said happily. as he pulled the cupcake out of the box.

Despite the day starting off bad, getting great, then terrible, it ended on a high.

"Tomorrow will be a better day, you can do things many want to do, tomorrow is your time Max." Max said to himself as he looked at his cupcake.

"Happy birthday." he said to himself as he started eating his cupcake. The lights above him flickered on and off as he ate.

it was a mix of chocolate and vanilla, it was his favorite flavor.

Max finished it and stood up, smiling as he tuned off the light, heading towards his room to head to bed.

"We're just getting started." Max heard in his head but didn't say anything, to happy right now.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Peter was currently on his bed, eating a sandwich as he held his cheek.

He hoped his bruise would heal, showing up to school with one would not be good for anyone.

His side, dear god that would be a bitch tomorrow, but it was healing, so he just had to wait now.

Eating did help take his mind form how much everything stung.

His chest felt like it was punch with fists covered in rocks.

That Goblin was terrible. He thought fast on his feet, and never gave him a rest.

Every ball he threw was something in it, a bomb, and some had bladerangs on it.

If he didn't get stabbed in the side, that fight wouldn't have been one sided.

"That thing is going down." Peter mumbled to himself as he kept eating.

It was 11:35 now, and he was feeling more and more tired.

"Let's see.... my suit is hidden in my closet, got food in me, now just get sleep and your all set." Peter said as he laid down, trying to think.

"He caught my punch. I can stop a super solder's metal arm, and he stopped my punch." Peter said to himself

"I'm screwed." Peter said to himself as he put his hands on his eyes with a groan.

"I'm so screwed!" Peter cried out as he thought over the strength of the Goblin even more.

He soon fell asleep, struggling to figure out how he was gonna fight the Green Goblin, he was worse then Vulture, Shocker and that Vampire combined.

"Peter?" he heard in his head.

"Peter?" He heard again as he opened his eyes.

"PETER!?" His eyes shot opened as he saw Peni trying to wake him up.

"Good, your finally up, breakfast is ready." Peni said smiling as Peter saw up.

"What time is it?" Peter asked as he got up.

6:45, May said to wake you up so you had time to eat, since you usually don't have the time to do it." she said.

"yep, that's true." Peter said as he tried to wake himself up.

"Don't be slow we got to go soon." she said as she left.

Wait..... we?

"What do you mean we Pen? He asked stumbling out the door.

"I'm going to your school, duh." She said, trying hard not to laugh.

"How did you register to go there already Scratch that, how did you afford that?" He asked.

"My dad left a bunch of money, May said it would be best if we both went together since you know the school greatly." Peni smiled at him as he entered the kitchen.

"That does make sense." he said, trying to process everything at once, last night and everything happening now.

"May was able to make pancakes so you better eat before we go." she said.

"How do you have this much energy in the morning?" Peter asked, surprised with how she was awake and hyper.

"Time zones are different." she said, putting bread in the toaster.

".....right." Peter said as he shook his head as he started eating.

"You were out late last night." she said turning back to face him.

"Well I was out with Ned, May's alright with it as long as it's not too late." Pater said.

Peni nodded, humming a little as she let him eat.

They got some time to talk yesterday, but not a ton, because her being here was sudden, today was different.

"You nervous at all?" Peter asked her, knowing how she has a personality that can be random.

She laughed when he asked this. "Of course I'm fine. But if anyone is mean to you their be sorry!" She said, sounding very fierce at this.

"What?" Peter asked, looking back up a Peni.

"Nothing." Peni smiled innocently as Peter kept staring for a minute.

"Thank you for waking Peter up Peni." May said, coming in smiling, dressed in her nurse outfit, for her job.

"No problem Aunt May." Peni smiled, she would speak Japanese, but she would go back and forth between the two.

"Morning Sweetie." May said to Peter as she smiled.

"Morning." Peter said smiling as May kissed his forehead.

"Your be able to help Peni around today?" she asked as Peter nodded.

"Of course Aunt May. You can count on me." Peter smiled.

"Thank you sweetie, I got to go there's been a lac of people at the hospital, and they need me." May said as she hugged Peni goodbye after hugging Peter before grabbing her purse.

"Bye Aunt May. Larb you" peter said

"Larb you." Peni said as May grabbed her keys.

"Bye, larb you both." she said as she left.

"You don't even know what Larb means." Peter said as Peni smiled.

"True, but it's saying it that makes it fun." She said as her toast came out, and she grabbed it.

She had a point.

"Alright, so I'll finish eating, and we can go, anything you need before we go?" he asked as Peni shook her head.

"Not really, I got everything ready last night so I have everything ready." Peni said as she buttered her toast and started eating it.

"Alright, I'll show you where my locker is when we get there, and after every period your come there, and I'll show you your next class." Peter said as Peni shrugged at this.

"Fine by me." she said smiling at Peter as she went to get her bag.

Peter finished eating and got his shoes on and his backpack, he was comptaplating if he should pack his suit or not, his side stinging a little made him choose not to do it.

"Better I rest that off for now." Peter said as he got his backpack on.

He went to the living room, as Peter came rolling out, holding her blue kitten backpack, she loved kittens, so it made sense.

"you ready?" he asked as she nodded. He turned to open the door and as they left, he heard crunching, turning to her, she was staring back at him while eating toast.

She tilted her head a little, confused at why he was staring at her.

"Not use to leaving with someone is all." Peter said as Peni nodded and followed.

Heading downstairs, the sun was rising, making the sky a nice orange as they walked towards the subway station.

The town was a mix of quiet, and loud at the same time.

Peter was glad his bruise wasn't that bad that it was still showing, that would have lead to problems, HIs side stung still, but he was gonna deal with it.

he may take a break from being Spider-Man today, the Green Goblin was the biggest threat, and figuring out how to take him down will be good for everyone in the long run,

Today was gonna be better then yesterday, that's for sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was meant to focus more on character's then action, since the last two were a lot of action.


	8. A Goblinmatic Issue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter has to deal with the Goblin causing more chaos on New York, and with his side killing him.

Heath sat at the kitchen table, reading the notebook pages over and over again.

"I know I read about the 02 formula, but I never wrote about these other things." he said to himself.

After getting home, he struggle to sleep, the suit and glider were the same as the one the Green Goblin was using.

"Suit is for anyone, the suit can fit anyone, even if their missing an arm, leg, or any disability. The suit has a healing factor that heals the wearer over time. The Glider is just as dangerous, it's hooked up to the suit, his blades in it, a holder for bombs, and is impossible to short circuit for longer then 2-3 minutes." Heath read to himself.

"WHEN DID I WRITE THIS!" He yelled to himself in frustration as he kept reading

"Big Brother? are you getting angry at not remembering something again?" His sister asked him.

"Not again, never happened before." He clarified, looking up at her.

"What are you reading?" she sked coming over as he flipped the page to one page of random notes.

"Random notes." he said as she was reading it over, looking more and more confused.

"I don't get it." she said as she looked up at him as he smiled.

"Yet anyway." he laughed as he closed the note book getting up.

"Today's Tuesday, you ready for your second day of school?" He asked as she nodded.

"Great... that's great." he said as he got her some cereal.

"Here you go, you can eat this while I get ready, alright" He asked as she nodded, smiling.

"Alright." he said as he went to get his backpack, yawning again, this notebook issue could wait until later.

"I don't; rember much of yesterday, including notes, I sleep through an attack in the same building I'm in, and now have to go back to school for my second day. Today's going great." he said to himself as he packed his bag.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Max was currently on his way to Oscorp again, just because he had powers, doesn't mean he gets work off.

He took energy from a car when he woke up so he was full of energy as he walked to Oscorp, feeling way more positive today.

"Remember the suit, it'll help us with our power." Max heard in his head.

"I don't need the suit." Max said, trying not to look at anything with electricity in it.

"How are you gonna control yourself, last night you slowly went mad as you lost energy."

"I'm not use to my powers, I'll get there." Max said as he kept walking, trying to remain calm

"Your being used." the voice said as Max covered his ears.

"Just stop talking to me." he said

"Think about it, before last night, everyone ignored you, asked you for everything, but never thanked you or gave you credit. That dumb lady at the cake shop didn't even try to help you get the item you BOUGHT!"

"That's true.... but Roderick shared that secret yesterday for a reason." Max said

"Because it gives him a gain for something."

"What would his gain be?" Max asked himself.

"Something bad for us, he get's you, of all people, there's a catch to it.

"but what is that catch?" Max asked as he kept walking, putting his hands in his pocket as his hands sparkled out some electricity.

He jumped a little, before continuing on, trying to stay calm as electricity kept coming out of his hands.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Peter and Peni got to the school, Peter was trying not to put pressure to his side, if he wasn't careful, he could make the wound worse.

"This place is so big!" Peni said excited as she looked around.

He couldn't help but smiled at how excited she was, he was trying not to bring up her parents so she wouldn't get upset.

"Hey Penis! Who'd you bring to school, some kid that got stuck with you?" Flash asked as he shoved Peter into a locker, Peter had to bit his lip not to let out a painful yelp, since it stung his side a lot.

He turned to Peni, and saw she didn't look the most happy as Flash laughed at his goons as they walked away.

"I already hate him." she said as Peter went over to her.

"It's not a big deal." Peter said.

"Not a big deal? You got slammed into a locker, how is that okay?" She asked amazed. 

"No one really tells anyone." Peter said.

"and that name he called you." Peni said, her arms were crossed and her expression was.... really pissed off.

"Just ignore him, it doesn't brother me at all." Peter said as Peni continued fuming.

"Hey Peter about last night." Ned said coming up to Peter before stopping when Peni and Peter looked at him.

"Oh, Ned, this is my cousin Peni, she's ..... living with me and May now." Peter said, slowing down as he said the last part.

"You brought her up before I recall." Ned said.

"I did?" Peter asked not remembering this.

"You did." the three jumped as MJ looked up at the three. "Once or twice." MJ said as she looked at Peni.

"She's from Japan." Peter clarified as Peni smiled.

"Hello." She said full of sweetness.

"Sup." MJ said, lacking emotion.

"Hi." Ned said as Peni kept smiling.

"I need to show her around before the bell rings." Peter finished explaining as Ned nodded.

"Alright, we can talk during class." Ned said as Peter nodded.

"Totally." Peter said as they did their hand shake before him and Peni took off for her locker.

"Later Loser." MJ said as Peter smiled and waved as they walked.

"Should I be concerned about that one?" Peni asked turning to him.

"No. MJ's different, unlike Flash, her nickname is used as a joke, Me and Ned are her losers, and she does stop Flash when he is a dick." Peter said trying to calm Peni down.

"Fine! But I'm keeping an eye on her too." Peni said.

"Alright." Peter said, not fighting it, knowing Peni was gonna calm down fast.

About two or three minutes later, they got to her locker as he handed her a paper with her code on it.

She hummed as she put the code in as her locker opened.

"See, your code stays the same, so your soon not need that paper." Peter smiled.

"Got it." Peni said as she put the textbooks she got in the locker, and held onto her math one.

"If you need help, make sure you ask a teacher for help, there help you." Peter said as Peni nodded at this.

"Got it." she said as she looked at her paper.

"Your classes are different from mine since we're in different grades.... Math is down the hall to the left.' Peter said as he read the list for her.

"Thanks Pete." Peni smiled as he smiled back.

"No problem." he said as the bell rang.

"See you after 1st period." Peter said as Peni waved smiling as she rolled to her next class.

Peter held his side as he went to 1st period, At least today couldn't get any worse.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Heath was on his way to the locker after first period.

He dropped his sister off, and when to school, which it was quiet, same as yesterday, but he wasn't a chicken running around without it's head.

He was letting his mind wonder at times, trying to leave the notebook out of his head.

He went to his locker, as he opened it, he put the notebook in it, shaking his head to wake himself up more. 

"Let's see, I need this book, and this book." He said as he organized his locker

"Hey look, it's that kid Penis was with." He heard, turning his head, he saw a girl

"Christ does he ever shut up." Heath said to himself, hitting his head gently on his locker before turning back and saw the girl glare at him.

"Aw is somebody upset?" he head Flash asked Peni while laughing to his friends.

"Mō damatte kuremasen ka, hanasu dake de zutsū ga shimasu." Peni said while glaring even more.

Heath almost laughed at seeing the three idiots eyes go wide when she said this.

"What she say?" one asked.

"I don't know, I think it was Spanish." The other said.

"It's Japanese Kono baka." Heath said, which made the three turn to him and Peni's eyes go wide a little at speaking it.

"You know what she said?" Flash asked, seemingly wanting to know what she said.

"Hai,-sōdesuga, anata wa sore o rikai suru ni wa amarini mo orokadesu." Heath said smierking as Peni laughed.

"Karera wa hontōni orokadesu" she said as Heath laughed too.

"Whatever, come on guys, let's leave these two freaks to themselves." Flash said as they left.

"Thanks." Peni smiled after Flash turned a corner.

"No problem, that guy's a walking headache." Heath said as Peni giggled with a nod.

"He was bullying my cousin earlier, don't really like him." Peni said as Heath nodded.

"I met him at this academic decathlon thing yesterday, and he was just as annoying." Heath said.

"I hope he get's his butt kicked at some point." she said.

"Well he's a bully, that happens at some point." he said.

"Yeah...... so you know Japanese too?" She asked.

"Yeah! I loved Manga since I was a kid, an watched anime on it, and got into watching the original version in Japanese with subtitles, and started to learn Japanese more and more, now I know a ton of it." he said.

"That's cool, I'm part Japanese so it's my native tounge." she said smiling.

"What's japan like? I always wanted to see it." he said.

"It's soo big, and amazing! It's full of colors and life" Peni smiled.

"I hope to visit it sometime, it sounds amazing." Heath smiled as the next period bell rang.

"Darn. looks like our conversation's been cut short." Heath joked as Peni nodded.

"See you around *holds out hand*"

"See you around....." Peni said as she held his hand.

"Heath, Walker. Heath Walker.

"Peni Parker." she smiled as they shook hands, before she quickly skated off to her next class.

"This day is interesting." Heath said to himself.

Going to next period, he let his thoughts clear, he may have made a friend already, that would be great, two day's at a new school, and he already made a friend would make his mom really happy. It Made him happy too, today was a perfect day for him.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Max was currently at his desk, trying to keep his hand away from his lamp, every tie his hand got close, he sucked some energy from it.

His hand was shaking as he wrote, he even went to the bathroom to wash his hands, which lead to him sucking energy from the lights in there.

"I need to know what were in those eels." Max said as he shook gently as he looked at himself in the mirror.

"Told you we've been set up." 

"What?" Max asked confused.

"We're brought down to a secret, get nearly killed, then blamed for all the inventions incase they need a fall guy."

"We're not a rat for them to blame on." Max said, before he stayed quiet as he started thinking.

His head was throbbing, he kept feeling his nerves fail on him, as he tried to think positive thoughts.

"Calm down Max, nothing's gonna happen, you got powers, and shot someone, but nothing's gonna happen! No one saw it." Max said splashing more and more water on his face.

He fell back when he felt himself throw water that was being electrocuted on his face.

"The suit would help you." 

"I'm not stealing!" Max said as his head pounded on his head even more.

"Calm down Max..... calm down and control this." Max said as he kept breathing.

His deep breaths helped him calm down as he went bac to his desk.

"Your making a big mistake, your slowly gonna lose yourself in your powers."

Max ignored the voice, going back to his work, trying to stay calm.

"I don't need to listen to any voice, I choose what I want to do, and I want to do work." Max gently mumbled as he kept writing on his paper.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So what happened last night?" Ned asked Peter at Lunch as they both were eating.

"I told you, did the normal patrol and fell asleep." Peter said, trying to avoid talking about the Green Goblin right now.

"Twitter." Ned said as Peter looked at him.

"What?" Peter asked looking at him.

"You were twending last night." Ned said as Peter groaned.

"Okay, I was patrolling, when I saw the thing that attacked people at Oscorp." Peter whispered as Ned's eyes widened.

"You saw what did it?" He asked excited.

"No. Who did it." Peter said as Ned's mouth dropped open.

"Who!?" Ned asked, almost bouncing in his seat.

"It was a human Goblin." Peter said as he swore Ned almost fainted right there.

The videos on twitter didn't show him well, what id he look like?" Ned asked.

"He was green, (duh) his back was bent, he had claws, his eyes........" Peter said as he was picturing it in his head.

"Peter?" Ned asked shaking him as Peter looked back.

"Right... he had yellow teeth, with purple drool too, and a suit that was metal." Peter finished.

"So did you kick his butt like you usually do?" Ned asked as Peter stopped eating when asked this.

Peter looked around, before pulling up the side of his shirt gently, letting Ned see the scar that was still healing.

"W....what happened!?" He almost yelled out in a whisper as Peter let his shirt drop down.

"He stabbed me." Peter said as Ned looked like he lost his brain.

"He stabbed you?" Ned asked.

"Punched me in the face, kneed me in the chest hard, choked me, blew up cop cars with a pumpkin bomb.... and threw me through trees." peter said.

"Holy crap." Ned said

Peter tried to focus on eating while Ned stared at him.

"What is your life!?" Ned claimed in amazement as Peter felt like groaning.

"Torture. I didn't ask to fight a human Goblin. He caught my punch Ned." Peter said.

"What?" Ned asked leaning forward.

"He.Grabbed.My.Punch. Me, someone that had the strength to stopped a super soldier with a metal arm, the same strength that got stopped by a Goblin." Peter said as Ned was processing this.

"Your screwed." Ned said as Peter almost slamamed his head onto the table.

"Thanks Ned...... first the Goblin attacks, then a friend of mine ran after shooting someone with electricity." Peter said.

"WHA-" Ned almost yelled before Peter covered his mouth.

"I'll uncover your mouth if you stay quiet, okay?" Peter asked as Ned nodded.

"Okay, so when I fought Shocker I saved a guy, his name is Max. I'm trying to get home, and I hear someone yelling, I try and stop the fight, and Max was stealing electricity, and he looked half dead." Peter started saying.

"The guy tries to hit Max, and Max shoot him into a van with electricity, another guy hits me with a pipe, Max then shocks him. Then a third guy before I got up to see Max running away scared." Peter said.

"Poor guy." Ned said as Peter kept eating.

"Flash shoved me in a locker, which made my side hurt like a bitch, and Peni now hates Flash." Peter said as Ned laughed.

"Add her to the club." Ned said as Peter couldn't help but smile at this.

"I had to be really quiet when I got home, if I made to much noise, she would have seen me in my suit, and when there was blood on it, that would have been terrible." Peter said as he finished eating.

"It would probably be better then when I found out, since May didn't know yet." Ned said as Peter gently rubbed his side.

"Oh trust me, May would have been screaming if she saw me with a bruised face, and a bleeding side." Peter said as Ned couldn't help but laugh a litlte.

"You know the Goblin sprayed something on my side after he pulled the blade out of my side that stopped the bleed." Peter said as Ned turned back to him.

"Sick way of touting you." He guessed right away.

"That's my prediction, he was fast in leaving, even called me Bug Boy." Peter said as Ned snickered then.

"What?" Peter asked, glaring a little.

"That's really funny man." Ned laughed as M sat at there table.

"What are you two losers talking about?" she asked, raising an eybow.

"How I'm about to treat Spider-Man's new nickname. Bug Boy.:" Ned laughed.

"Human Spider sounds better, fits him." MJ said as Peter tried not to bite back at these nicknames.

"Spectacular?" Peter said, thinking that one sounded good.

"Amazing?" Ned said.

"You guy's are so losers right now." MJ said smerking at the two.

"But we're your loser's." Peter and Ned said at the same time.

MJ didn't reply as she kept reading, but she did smile gently at this.

This made Peter smile and feel happy.

Peter loved this about each day. Even with his side hurting like it was killing him. But so far, today was already better then yesterday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We need to build up the character's personality's more then just what we have, that's what these chapter's are for, growth to develop them more.


	9. Chaos is good, bad and neutral.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter has to struggle with whether he's ready to fight the Green Goblin again or not while Max slowly slips down more.

Gym was a pain. Peter alway's felt this.

He wasn't the most athletic, but that was pre Spider-Bite. Now he was stronger and faster, but he had to pretend he wasn't.

Putting pressure on his side also made it way worse.

He hissed gently at every sit up he did as Ned was helping him count how many he did.

"You got to pace yourself better." Ned said.

"A little hard to pace myself when it feels like my side is killing me." Peter said

"Did he hit anything important?" Ned asked as Peter did another.

"Not the best time. and no." Peter said as he fell back to the mat.

"Okay switch.' the coach said as Peter sighed out in relief.

"Now I can rest." Peter said as Ned got onto the mat.

"1,2,3,4,5." Peter counted as Ned did it, just trying to figure out how to stop the Green Goblin.

His strength was like Thor's, he was keeping up with Peter, he had time to stab him, his speed was crazy fast, even for Peter.

"Peter.....Peter." Ned said as Peter looked at him.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Aren't you meant to see Mr. Stark today?

Crap.

"Yeah.... I totally forgot." Peter said as he was trying to think.

"That's a little careless to forget that. You said you needed repairs to your suit." Ned said.

"Quiet down." Peter said, wanting to stay quiet.

"Right sorry." Ned said as he continued.

How was he gonna explain Mr. Stark about the Green Goblin.

"Great, so I have to explain a goblin, a guy that can create electricity, and hide the fact I got stabbed!" Peter hissed to Ned who seemed shocked at this outburst.

"What 'cha losers talking about? Parker's fake internship again?" Flash asked as Peter just wanted to die right now.

"Just ignore him." Ned said as he continued siting up.

"I'm talking to you Parker." Flash said as he kicked Peter's side.

Peter almost yelled out in pain at this, holding Ned's leg tight as he was holding in a scream.

"Tompson, your doing push ups, not standing around." The Coach said as Flash scowled at the two before leaving.

"You good?" Ned asked as Peter was breathing a lot.

"Think so." He replied as he gently rubbed his side.

"So what are you gonna do tonight?" Ned asked.

"I'm just gonna see MR. Stark then go home." Peter said.

"Your not going patrolling?" Ned whispered.

"Not while I still get numb at the Goblin." Peter said, making up his mind.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

3:30.

Today went and came really fast.

He did run into that teacher, Harrington, was told of the group chat text thing, didn't really care what it was called. He did one or two texts.

Form what he put together, Peter and Ned were best friends, and seemed to do a ton of stuff together. Flash, or Eugene, whenever he was called that he got really angry. Was the typical dick of the school. Cindy seemed to be really uptight. Or at least more focused on every question then relaxing. Charles ...... he doesn't have a term for him yet. Sally was quiet, not talking much. Abe was funny in his own way. The captain, MJ was really strange, but in a good way. She was cool, and kept everyone else under control when it got to hectic. 

He was currently walking his sister home as he was thinking. His mom told him his sister was already having a playdate today, so he was walking her to it.

He could use this to relax, he was gonna drop his mind from the notebook for now.

"Okay so Mom will pick you up around 7-7:30, alright." He asked, looking at her.

"Yep, Yep, Yep." She smiled

"Great. How did your second day go?" he asked

"Just as great as the first." she smiled more.

"That's great." he said.

"What about you?" she asked, he wasn't expecting that.

"Good, meant a new student."

"Your school has another new one?" she asked.

"Yeah, she's two grades behind me." he said.

"Did you two get along?" she asked.

"I think we did. She's from japan." he said.

"You love stuff from japan." his sister said.

"Somewhat correct, I love stuff like anime and manga, but I did say I wanted to visit Japan." He said as she giggled.

'What?" he asked, turning to her.

"you got a crush~" She sang.

"So what if I do? Your have a crush when your my age." he said.

'Are not." she pouted at him

'that's what growing up's about." He said

"If I wanted to hear the growing up speech, I would have asked mom to pick me up." She said, doing a fake gag.

"Hey, she would be making a bigger deal out of it then I am." he said as she pouted even more.

He chuckled and ruffled her head, 'Hey, you don't need to worry about anything, your get it when your older, just enjoy what you have right now."

"You mean you and mom?" She asked

"No I mean ...... Yes." He said, not expecting her to give that answer.

"We got to go down this street." she quickly said as they got to a crosswalk.

"alright." He said as he walked her down the street.

"You remember my phone number incase you can't get ahold of Mom?" he asked as they got closer to the house.

"Yeah. 764-3342-7581" she said.

"You sound like a robot." Heath said as she pouted again.

"Which house is it?" He asked as she looked around. Before pointing at the pink house.

"That one." she said as he saw it.

"Alright." he said as he walked her over to it, and rang the doorbell.

He waited a few seconds before he heard a voice, more quiet then the door opened.

"Makenzie!" the girl who answered it said excitedly.

"Katie!" his sister said just as excited.

He stayed quiet as he saw who looked like Katie's mom came to the door as both girls ran inside laughing.

"Thanks for watching my sister, I know she wanted to play with Katie since yesterday." he said, as the mom smiled.

"No problems, tell your mom I said HI." she said as Heath nodded. 

"Will do." he said as he walked away, their mom and Katie's mom worked at the same office, so it made sense they knew each other.

Heath walked towards his house as he felt his chest hurt a little again, but ignore it, since it was only a little bit.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Max was feeling his mind melting on him as he sat at his desk.

He was slowly losing his mind, he felt angry, and confused with everything he was reading.

"Max?" His head shot up as he saw Roderick stare at him in shock.

"What!" He said, trying to keep his thoughts under control. 

"Your at work." he said as Max seemed confused.

"Why wouldn't I be?" he asked.

"No reason." Roderick said as he walked off.

"He knows something."

"Shut up." Max said holding his head as he saw Roderick go towards the lobby elevator.

"follow him, NOW!"

Max growled as he stood up.

"Fine, but leave me alone then!" Max said to himself as he saw people look at him.

"What!" Max asked looking around as everyone looked away.

"Ignore them."

Max quickly got to the elevator, and as he pressed the button he held his head as he heard the construction workers ad he sucked energy from the elevator, the light's started to flicker.

He fell into the elevator and pressed the button as it took him down.

"Your find out I was right."

"Be quiet!" Max said holding his head.

He went from loving this last night to hating them today, he couldn't take any electricity, he wasn't going to steal.

He exited, holding the wall as he went to the doors.

He almost tripped as he got to a door.

"You need power."

"No I don't" Max panted as he felt his legs shake.

His body was given out on him as he felt weak.

"How is he alive?"

Roderick's voice.

"I don't know. He was dead, electrocuted." another voice said.

"that makes it harder to blame him in case we need to."

Wait. Blame him.

"Why blame him?" the second voice asked.

"We need a pawn, Max fits it, just tell him he's useful, and he was excited to help us, him getting killed was easy to blame him, he wouldn't be able to fight back.

Max felt his anger come back up.

'They lied to me."  
"their using me."  
"They hate me."  
"See we're being used."

"I....I need energy!" Max said as his ears ringed.

"TAKE THE SUIT!"

Max's eyes rose, his eyes were sparkling with electricity as he looked around.

The Electric Suit: A suit that holds electricity in it, for people who need electricity whenever they need it.

"Screw it." Max said as he opened the pod, pulling the suit down and putting it on.

He groaned as his he felt energy reenter him, even if it was a little.

"The suit builds off of your energy, you need to get more!"

"Fine! I'll get energy." Max said as he slipped sweat pants and a hoodie over his suit, trying to stay calm as he got back to the elevator.

"We're gonna make them pay."

"Stay quiet." Max said, as his eyes glowed blue, his voice going full fried again as the door's closed.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Green Goblin groaned as he felt his spin kept him bent over.

"Damn Oscorp fools! I'll kill them for this." he said as he stood on a roof, watching over the city as his suit wrapped around him.

"That bug yesterday was dangerous, I'm not an avenger's level threat, which is good, that teen thinks he drew my blueprints, which is also good."

The goblin wiped his mouth as he laughed.

"Roulette real spin around, who am I gonna mess with today." The Goblin laughed as he listened to his suit click as he walked.

The Goblin looked at building to building before stopping on an office building.

"That's a perfect place to start." The Goblin laughed as he made his glider turn on.

"Should I use my strength, my blades, or my bombs? how will I mess this lady up?" He grinned as his hand tossed a bomb in his hand.

"These bombs are so joyful to watch blow up! Well there's no time for games, it's time for chaos." The Goblin laughed.

He stared at the building and gently moved his flinger around gently calculating as he continued to toss the bomb in his head.

"Tick, Tock, Tick, Tock. Poor lady's gonna die, when she see's her building in ruins." The Goblin grinned as he threw the bomb right at the window of the building, smirking at the shattering of glass.

"5, 4, 3, 2." He counted down as the building blew up after he threw the bomb, as he laughed before hearing the scrams of people around there.

"One down, over a billion to go." he sneered as he flew away.

He was going for his next target, not waiting for people to see him standing on the building.

He held his hand out over the board as a bomb flew out of the board and he gripped it with a sick grin.

"Oh man, this is just getting started." he talked to himself as he made his glider go faster.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Peter was currently texting Happy, telling him that he can pick him up at his house.

"What is up with you today?" Peni asked as he turned to her.

"What?" he asked confused.

"Ever since you woke up, you've been like hell, and you look like death at times." Peni said as Peter tried to remain calm.

"Just tired Pen." He chuckled nervously as she glanced at him.

"You got shoved into a locker and looked like you got shanked." Peni deadpanned.

"How do you know what shanked means?" he asked.

"I'm 14, not 7." she said.

"Fair enough. I heard you were talking to someone earlier" he said.

"Yeah, stop avoiding the question." She said.

"What question? I asked you one first."

"A boy that stopped that Flash kid from picking on me, he knows Japanese too, and you know what question I'm referring too." she said.

"The worlds a strange place." Peter said.

"Peter!" She said as she spun him around, he was surprised a little at this.

"Please, are you okay?" She asked, concern in her eyes.

"Yes, I've just been getting overheated, and I've struggled with sleeping." he lied as she stared at him for a few seconds before she skated forward.

"Alright, but Pete, I really want you to care for your own health. Just because you want to care for others, which I love that about you. You need to care for yourself too." Peni said.

"I know Pen." Peter sighed.

"So who were you texting?" she asked

"Hey, I want info on who you were talking to first." he said as she grinned.

"Fair, It was a kid older, like 2 years, he stopped in when that Flash kid stepped in, which who names themselves Flash? Anyway he spoke in Japanese and he even kept up with me. Name was Heath, seemed a little funny, and strange, but I'll take strange with funny" Peni smiled

Peter wanted to bring up how she was crushing but kept it a secret.

"So, who were you talking to? she asked

"Happy." Peter said.

"Who?" Peni asked

"Happy Hogan, MR. Stark's bodyguard, driver, and friend.

"That's go cool!" Peni said, excitedly.

"He's gonna pick me up later today." He said.

"Your meeting THE Tony Stark. Today?" Peni asked, amazed.

"Yep." Peter said as he unlocked the door to the apartment as they entered.

"I'm like so jealous of you right now, did you tell anyone else?" she asked

"Told Ned, he told everyone, and almost no one believes me." Peter said.

"Because the odds of a teenager having an internship is highly low." Peni said as Peter's eyes went wide.

"Your strangely good at that." he said as she smiled. 

"Thank you." She said as she laid her bag by the table.

Peter did the same, before going to the bathroom, seeing his side was looking better.

"So*Peter quickly dropped his shirt* your going when?" She asked as she skated up to the door.

"In a couple of minutes, I need to go and get something to eat real quick." He said as Peni nodded.

"Alright, just keep in touch, May got worried when you didn't answer for a while last night." Peni said.

"I know Pen." Peter sighed as he went to his room, laying on his bed to rest real quick.

"What am I gonna tell MR. Stark?" Peter asked himself as he was thinking.

His head shot up as he heard the Goblin's Glider fly by, it's engine had a strange sound.

Peter looked out the window and saw The Green Goblin flew above.

He quickly ran to his closet and went to grab his suit, but stopped.

His hand twitched as he kept thinking of the Green Goblin.

"I.... can't." Peter said dropping his suit, trying to wipe a tear from his eye, still seeing the Goblin's grin in his face.

Peter stood there as he kept thinking.

"I can't, and shouldn't but he could hurt innocent people." Peter said as he picked back up the suit as he went to the door.

"Peni, I'm going out." Peter said as he waited a second.

"Okay." she answered back as Peter closed his door and got his suit on.

He went to the window, and his hand shook a little before he jumped out, webbing after the Goblin.

"I really want this to go fast." Spider-Man said as he webbed after the Green Goblin faster, soon catching up to him. 

The goblin went back and forth on his glider as he tried to keep up, he almost fell off his web when he saw the Goblin stare right at him.

The Goblin stopped as he gently lowed down to his lever as Spider-Man stopped.

"Well, someone really wants me gone." The Green Goblin said as Spider-Man felt his hand not holding the web tremble more.

"You promised you wouldn't stab me this time." Spider-Man said as the Goblin nodded.

"I did promise that, but are you man enough to fight me again, after you failed hard last time Bug Boy?" The Green Goblin teased as Spider-Man flinched a little.

"Your not hurting anyone else." He said as the Goblin tilted his head.

"Your free to try, but I have way more toys to play with this time, not just trees, and I' not referring to my blades." The Goblin laughed.

"You mean your pumpkin bombs." Spider-Man asked.

"I'm not talking about those ether." The Goblin said before looking down below them.

"We'll fight here my little bugged friend." The Goblin laughed as he flew towards the ground.

"Great going Pete, your gonna fight the Green Goblin again." Spider-Man said as he fell after The Goblin.

Landing on the Ground, The Green Goblin stepped off his glider, before turning to Spider-Man.

"Your move, go ahead, web me, trying and do those flips of yours, even climb up the wall." The Goblin said as Peter got ready.

The chaos was gonna begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ladies and gentleman it's time for ROUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNNNDD 2!


	10. A Bugged Up Goblin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second Fight between Spider-Man and The Green Goblin commences.

Spider-Man felt the world going in slow motion at times.

His senses makes that happen, but when he see's it or feels it, it's more crazy when even slowed, The Green Goblin's punches weren't slowed down.

The fight so far was better then the first one, in the fact he wasn't struggling with a blade in his side.

He moved left to right as The Goblin did the same.

"This is a fight, not a dance." The Green Goblin said making Spider-Man's fists tighten.

He webbed the Goblin's hand and the Goblin twirled his hand, making the web wrap around his hand before he pulled Spider-Man towards him.

"Come on, stop standing 100 miles from me and fight!" The Goblin barked before stepping on the webbing, making Spider-Man trip forward.

He put his knee up, blocking an elbow, before he brought his foot onto that elbow, pinning the Goblin's arm down.

"Fine, your gonna be backing up, I'll just take the fight to you." The Goblin grinned before he fell back, pressing his feet onto Spider-Man's chest before he kicked him into a car.

He grinned and gripped the web and yanked it, sending him flying back to him like a paddle ball.

Spider-Man put both his feet up and kicked the Goblin in the face, as he did a backflip off his face and landed as the Goblin stumbled back.

"Now your getting it." He laughed as Spider-Man backed up, the Goblin's mouth dropped of purple as he grinned at him.

"What is that?!" He asked, scared to even ask.

"My drool." he said.

"Your drool is purple!?" He asked.

"Yes." The Goblin grinned.

"I don't now if that's disgusting or awesome." He said

"I take it as both." the Goblin said right before he tackled Spider-Man.

He let out a cry of pain as he felt the metal slam into him as they rolled on the ground for a few seconds.

He webbed two building to pull himself up before webbing the ground where the Goblin stood, and pulled himself at him, kneeing the Goblin in the face, sending him flying back.

"Oh God yes This is what I wanted." he laughed as Spider-Man charged at him.

The Green Goblin caught him and started spinning in circles.

"ROUND AND ROUND THE FREAKS WILL GO, ONLY I WILL KNOW WHERE THEY STOP!" The Goblin yelled out as he threw Spier-Man threw a store window as he rolled on the ground.

Spider-Man opened his eyes to see the Goblin jumping at him.

"AHHHHHH." he screamed as he shot a ton of webs at the Goblin's face as he rolled away, letting the Goblin slam into the ground.

"I wish my suit wasn't offline." Peter said as he webbed back as the Goblin shot up.

"Come on, this is more fun then wimping out." The Goblin laughed as he pulled the webs off.

Spider-Man webbed the window, and pulled himself towards the Goblin, sending them flying out of it.

He felt himself go flying with the Goblin, with him landing on his hands and knees, while the Goblin skid across the road, but also landed on his feet.

His eyes went wide at hearing a car beep as a car almost hit the Goblin.

"GET OUT OF HERE!" He yelled out, only to hear the crunch of metal.

"Too late." The Green Goblin said as the people ran out of the car screaming before he threw it at Spider-Man.

"Crap." He said before the car slammed into him.

The car knocked him back but he rolled through as he got back to the ground and stood up, holding the car, only to see another coming at him fast.

He quickly slammed the car down, making a barricade for the second car.

"This is going great." He said as the clicking sound was heard again as the Goblin charged at him.

"No, no, no, nooooo." Spider-Man said as The Goblin got closer.

The Goblin slammed into him as they slammed into a wall.

"Great, my shooters are acting up too, only normal webs." Spider-Man said as the Goblin chocked him as he picked him up.

"I give you a 6 out out 10, without that blade in you, your moving way faster." The Goblin said, with a ton of laughter in his tone.

"It's hard when that's still healing." He replied as the Goblin looked curious.

"Alright, fair enough." he said as he let him go.

"Hit me. Hit me as hard as you can, and I won't fight back, to make it fair." The Goblin said as he held up his clawed hands to show he was serious.

"One free hit?" he clarified.

"One free hit. No tricks." he grinned at him as he stared back at Spider-Man.

"I'm not sure I can hit you." Spider-Man

"I want you to hit me, it makes this fight more fun when it's even." The Goblid said

"Alright." Spider-Man said as he punched the Goblin hard in the face, sending him flying back into a car.

"Oooh." Spider-Man said, seeing how bad it was.

"Totally earned that one." he laughed as he grinned at him. He had a nasty bruise on his face, as his spit out a tooth.

"What the hell." Spider-Man said as The Green Goblin laughed.

"Your head was going weak on you, a punch hurt worse, to me, that's the first solid full force hit you got on me, let me guess, you could kill someone with that strength?" He asked smirking.

He had a point.

"I'm pretty sure walking off a punch like that makes the fighting more unfair." Spider-Man said.

"Your not going as crazy as I am. When your crazy, you do more stuff that's unhinged, including giving out blows to the face, that kill normal people." The Goblin said.

"Great, not crazy enough." Spider-Man said sarcastically.

"Sarcasm, we got a winner!" The Goblin cheered.

Spider-Man felt nervous as the Goblin was still moving.

"Let's go, so far your getting better." The Goblin said as he got into a fighting stance.

He got into a fighting stance as the Goblin charged at him.

"Call from "Happy Hogan"" His suit said.

"Don't answer!" Spider-Man said dodging a punch, which wasn't heard since his suit was offline.

"Kid where are you?" Happy's voice came over.

"Now's not the best time Hap?" Spider-Man said ducking and jumped as him and the Goblin fought.

"I show up at your apartment, and meet your cousin who said you went out, and your suit is offline."

"I know, I thought, that MR. Stark and I, can fix it tonight, and I had to do something." Spider-Man said as he caught the Goblin's punches but was being pushed into a wall.

"Kid, what aren't you telling me?" Happy said.

"Currently fighting in Times Square." Spider-Man said

"What are you fighting, Tony's not gonna be happy about this." Happy said.

"I know Hap, but I-" He was cut off as the Goblin chocked him on the wall.

"Taking a call during a fight? Tsk tsk tsk." The Goblin laughed

"Kid?" Happy's voice filled his mask.

Spider-Man webbed a sewer vent and pulled it towards the Goblin's head as it slammed into the back of his head, making him hold his head in pain as he crouched over.

"Hap, gonna have to call you back." Peter said as he stopped the call right when Happy said something.

"Oow-haha. That's sick." The goblin coughed out, holding his head as his head swung gently.

"I'm kicking up the notches on this." Spider-Man said.

"Good, your gonna need to." The goblin grinned, this on was not good.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Max was walking around the city, trying to find a good spot to get electricity from.

"Must find a high amount." He said mindlessly

"Find another charging station."

"I could, but I want to stay quiet." Max said ignoring the looks he got as he walked.

'But that's sooo boring, we have a suit that charges us, all we need now is the electricity that it powers us up to, don't be nitpicky!"

"You have a point, but I need to think about this."

"You were lied to, used, a cake store stole our money! Why should we care about how other people think of us if they stepped over us before?"

"Because, we're not bad people, a bad person does that. Where can we find a huge energy source without ruining a single person" Max said

"Go to Times Square. They have billions of tv's around there, with cables around them."

"That could work .... yeah, we can say I'm mechanics, and the suit will always generate electricity at the level I'm at when I get some." Max said.

"You know you're talking to yourself out loud?"

"I know." Max said, not caring at this point as he kept moving.

"Time's Square is about 10 minutes from here by walking."

"We have all the time in the world." Max said before he heard a cop car.

"We're still in a legal problem after yesterday."

"Crap." Max said as he ran.

The cop car followed him into an alley as he kept running, taking turn after turn to lose them.

Max almost tripped multiple times.

"If they catch you, zap them"

"I will not!" Max yelled out as he got to a street.

The cops kept driving but soon stopped as they got back to the street, looking around but not seeing Max, went back to patrolling.

"We got to go. Now!"

"Agreed." Max said as he ran, trying to get to Time Square now.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This just in, New York's hero, the Spider-Man is currently in a fight with.... The Green Goblin? Who made that name?" A newscaster asked as they were filming.

"He named himself that, keep going." The Cameraman said.

"Anyway, Spider-Man, the hero that looks out for everyone, is trying to stop the Goblin without fighting, but the Goblin's relentless in fighting Spider-Man and OH MY GOD." she screamed as a car almost hit her as Spider-Man kicked it away landing by them.

"Run." He said before he got tackled by the Goblin.

"Ohhh is that a news camera?" The Green Goblin grinned, he knew what he was doing.

'Will you stop!" Spider-Man yelled as he rolled onto his back, and webbed a building, sticking the web to the Goblin's back, sending him flying into the air.

"Everyone in the Times Square area, run away!" Spider-Man yelled as a ball fell to the ground.

"oh shi." He quickly said as he kick the bomb into the air as it blew up, sending everyone falling to the ground.

Spider-Man's vision felt fuzzy as he stood up, he looked around, seeing people were staring in shock, and he heard an engine.

He was pulled into the air as The Goblin's claws dug into his neck as he threw him towards the ground.

He webbed the bottom of the Glider, trying to hang on.

"Woah! Okay! just got to...... climb the web and AHHHHH." Spider-Man screamed as he let go of the web to avoid hitting a building, before webbing the glider again.

"Okay.... got it." Spider-Man said as he let go and webbed a building, running up it.

As he reached the top he jumped off the top, flying through the air as he flew towards the Goblin.

"Gotacha!" Spider-Man yelled as he wrapped his legs around the Goblin's waist.

"Blocking my vision's a danger to yourself." The Green Goblin yelled out as Spider-Man's eyes went wide, he was covering his eyes and he was losing control of the glider.

"Not until you give up!" Spider-Man yelled.

"NEVER!" The Goblin yelled ass the glider spun around in mid-air, making Spider-Man dizzy.

"BUILDING!" He yelled as the Glider went right into it before it flew through the other side.

"That's gonna leave a mark." The Goblin said as the glider started dive bombing.

"Goblin." Spider-Man said seeing they were getting closer to the ground.

"GOBLIN!" He yelled out again as he uncovered the Goblin's eyes last second as he flew up.

"See we're fine Bug Boy." he sneered before he saw a tanker truck.

"Oh." The Goblin said.

"Crap." Spider-Man finished as they rammed into the truck, both went flying off the glider as they skid on the ground.

"Bad calculation." The Green Goblin said as he started coughing out more purple liquid as Spider-Man stood up.

Beep............beep.........beep....beep.....beep.

Both turned towards the truck and saw a pumpkin bomb stuck between the tank and the truck.

"That's on you. You pulled the bomb out first." The Green Goblin said.

"WHAT! YOU BROUGHT THE BOMBS OH FORGET IT." Spider-Man said as he webbed the bomb towards him and webbed it up a lot before kicking it into the open sewer.

"I hate those bombs." Spider-an said turning to the Goblin, who was running at him.

"Have more then/" The Goblin laughed as he threw bombs at Spider-Man, which broke apart into blades as Spider-Man ran away.

The blades were spinning after him really fast as he went to some tall building, as he ran on the side.

"If I keep moving.... they can't catch me." He said as the whirring of the blade followed him.

He heard the thumping of his footsteps as he ran up the tower, the blades kept following him as he got to the top and he jumped off.

The Blades went up, before curving around and flying back down after him.

"Web you.... and you.... and you." Spider-Man said as he fell closer to the ground before webbing another building.

Spider-Man flew up higher into the air and held his arms over his chest as he twirled through the air as he dodged more blades flying at him, before webbing one and throwing it to another. 

They clanged together as he grabbed onto the building.

"This is getting out of hand." He said as he breathed in and out.

He heard the sound of more of them flew by him since it was locked onto him now.

He webbed another and started to twirl his arm around him, hitting the other's out of the air.

"Okay, now let's take down the Goblin." He said as he jumped off the building as even more came at him.

He webbed down to an alley way, he had to be carefully to not turn suddenly.

He kept hearing the metal gaining on him, and the clanging of they as they banged into pipes.

"Come on." He said as he got closer to a turn, and he slowed down and turned, letting the metal bang into the wall and fall down.

"There we go, that problems done." Spider-Man said as he turned a corner and got grabbed by the Goblin as he dragged him back to Time Square.

"Pretty slick to get out of my bomerblades like that." he laughed as he dropped Spider-Man.

Spider-Man webbed another wall as he landed, with the sound of the glider close by.

He waited for the Goblin to come down and jumped onto him.

"Again?" The Goblin said as the glider went out of control again before he jumped down onto the steps, with Spider-Man jumping off his back, webbing it then as he jumped off.

Spider-Man tried to pull the Goblin towards him, but the Goblin spun around and grabbed the web.

"Time for a fall." The Goblin said as he let himself fall down the steps.

"AHHH." Spider-Man cried out as he was pulled with him.

BAM

BANG

GONG

"OW!"

CLONK

Both fell down the stairs and to the bottom, both stayed on the ground for a minute, breathing.

"Who put's stairs in the middle of a city" The Green Goblin asked.

"I don't know?" Spider-Man said as he stood up.

Hearing a cracking noise, he saw the Goblin getting up, his back looking like it would break and pop any second.

"What happened to your back?"

"The thing that made me, made me like this." he said, turning to Spider-Man.

"That sounds painful." he said.

"It is!" he said

"I'm sorry." Spider-Man said.

"I don't an Oscorp experiment saying sorry." Goblin said.

"What Oscorp?" Spider-Man started as police cars rolled in.

"Not again." He said, remembering yesterday.

"Cops? yeah, that went well yesterday." Green Goblin said.

"Don't blow up the cars." Spider-Man said.

"No promises." he said.

"You can't just blow up people for no reason." Spider-Man said.

"But they can shoot at me because of my look, that's also wrong, if their gonna shoot at me for no reason, I can fight back." The Goblin said.

"That's what?" he asked.

"They can shoot at me? For how I look?" The Goblin clarified. 

No, your twisting this around in a bad way and I- Max?" Spider-Man turned to see Max on the ground near them.

"Who's this guy?" The Goblin asked as cops were pointing guns at the two.

"Freeze right now!" one yelled.

"Guy's stop! There's too much danger around here." Spider-Man said before looking back at Max, his eyes were glowing again.

"We're about to have roasted pigs." The Goblin said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The timing of Max is gonna make this interesting.


	11. Out of The Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max, meet Goblin.
> 
> Goblin meet Max
> 
> Spider-Man, meet electro

Max felt his vision go blurry as he stumbled down the street. The ground spun around him as he tried to hold himself up. His suit was still unresponsive, he needed to get electricity first.

Hearing the sound of something flying above him. Looking up he saw a reddish-blue thing holding onto a green thing as they were flying.

"What is that?" Max asked himself as he held a wall as he stared at the thing in the air.

He held his hid down for a few seconds before looking back up to see them gone.

"Wha?" he asked himself dazed.

"Spider-Man is currently fighting the Green Goblin."

He turned and stared at the window he was standing against playing a news report of the fight.

"20 minutes ago, The Spider-Man came face to face with the creature known as The Green Goblin, the two have been fighting since then, what seems to be an even match up is seemingly at a stale mate."

"He's in trouble." Max said to himself.

"He's fine, he's Spider-Man!"

"LOOK OUT! Stay down!" the lady yelled out.

"The Green Goblin has throw blades at Spider-Man, and he's now running from them." The new reported said as Max kept watching.

"We need to help him." Max said as he stood up and walked more, cops passing by him, sirens wailing. 

"Cops said the Goblin blew up cars yesterday."

"We need to go." Max said as he ran now, almost tripping over his own feet.

"Get energy first. Then do something."

"Whatever." Max said as the world spinned around him.

He saw the road spin as he held a light post to stable himself again.

"Okay... just got to." Max started to say before he was pushed to the ground accidentally by a guy. He kept walking, not acknowledging Max.

"Hey!' Max said, as he struggled to get up feeling his strength going away from him.

"What!" The mas said turning around, storming back over to Max.

"You got something to say?" he yelled as he picked Max up and threw him into a wall.

"You hit me." Max said as he felt him legs shake, it made him look scared.

"What are you gonna do about it?" The man asked, getting closer.

"I'm gonna get an apology." Max said right before he got punched in the face, knocking him to the ground.

"You can't even take a hit you wimp!" the guy yelled as he kicked Max's side.

"C...can to." Max said as he struggled to get up.

"Stop. your using all your energy up!"

Max got to his knees only to get punched again.

"Give up yet?" the man asked.

"N...never." Mac coughed out as he saw the man pulled out something.

A tazer.

Max felt and heard the shocking noise as he tazed him.

Max fell to the ground in a daze for a second before he felt the world focus again as he sat up, seeing the man walking away again.

"HEY!" Max yelled, his voice was fried yet again.

"WHA?" The man turned in shock before he was getting shocked by electricity coming from Max as he pulled him closer to him, his eyes were glowing blue again.

The man started screaming as he was shocked a ton as Max got right up to him.

"APOLOGIZE!" He barked, clearly pissed off.

"I'm sorry man!" the guy said, clearly scared now from what Max was doing as Max took the tazer, putting it in his jacket pocket.

"Now get out of my sight!" Max whispered into his ear as he dropped him down to the ground.

The man quickly got up and away as people stared at Max.

"WHAT!" He yelled out as electricity poured out of him when he said this, causing people to run in fear as he moved towards where Spider-Man and The Green Goblin were fighting.

"A little aggressive of you."

"Why is it when I freak out, I get noticed?" Max asked himself as he got to Times Square as he saw The Green Goblin and Spider-Man falling down the stairs.

"I need to hit him." Max said as he held his hands up at The Green Goblin

"Get energy first."

"FINE!" Max said, holding his head as he followed power lines he could see as he went to a vent on the ground.

He looked up to see Spider-Man and the Goblin standing up as cop cars came in.

Max felt his hands shaking, he was nervous. He gripped the vent hard, and ripped it off, as he gripped the power cables, he heard loud voices.

"Not again." Spider-Man said.

"Cops? yeah, that went well yesterday." Green Goblin said.

"Don't blow up the cars." Spider-Man said.

"No promises." Goblin said.

"You can't just blow up people for no reason." Spider-Man said.

"But they can shoot at me because of my look, that's also wrong, if their gonna shoot at me for no reason, I can fight back." The Goblin said.

"That's what?" he asked.

"They can shoot at me? For how I look?" The Goblin clarified.

No, your twisting this around in a bad way and I- Max?" Spider-Man turned to him as he was taking power.

"Who's this guy?" The Goblin asked as cops were pointing guns at him nd Max!

"Freeze right now!" one yelled.

"Guy's stop! There's too much danger around here." Spider-Man said before looking back at Max, his eyes were glowing again.

"We're about to have roasted pigs." The Goblin said.

Max felt his hands tremble more.

"Guy's calm down, don't shoot Max." Spider-Man said.

"and what, let them run tests on him? let them control his life?" The Goblin asked.

"I don't want him to get hurt." Spider-Man said.

"Open your eyes bug boy! There aiming GUNS at him! THEIR ALREADY GONNA HURT HIM!" The Goblin yelled.

"No there not. You just need to talk to them." Spider-Man said.

"Cops are SOOOO reasonable!" The Goblin yelled.

They were gonna hurt him? For trying to help?

"Guys, don't shoot, calm down." Spider-Man said to the cops. as he glanced back at the Goblin.

"Let Max choose what he wants, he's not your toy, he's not their pet, those PIGS should leave him alone." The Goblin yelled as Spider-Man's fist's clenched.

"Your trying to make him choose what you want!" Spider-Man said, getting angry.

"BASED ON WHAT, LOOK AT ME!" He yelled back.

"YOUR WHOLE STICK IS YOUR CRAZY" Spider-Man yelled.

Max felt like he was on a ton of sugar from all the energy he got.

"Now your suit will make energy, keeping you energized."

"This feels great." Max said as he relaxed.

"YOU STABBED ME IN THE SIDE!" Spider-Man yelled.

"AFTER YOU PRAVOKED ME!" The Goblin yelled before looking at the cops.

"SHOOT ME! I WILL BLOW YOU ALL UP!" He yelled as the cops backed up a little.

BANG.

Both stopped and turned there heads, a cop had shot Max.

Max stayed frozen as his eyes opened, the bullet fell, turning to ash as it hit him.

"....Guys...... I said don't shoot." Spider-Man said, as him and the Goblin stared at the cops.

"I didn't tell them to shoot him." The Green Goblin said.

Max gently stood up, letting his hood fall off his head as he stared at the cops.

I wanted to help.  
I was gonna help.  
But they shot me!  
They don't care.  
No one cares.  
Being used by Oscorp as a rat to be sold out.  
My cake. not being given to me.  
After I payed for it!  
Getting shoved and hit!  
GETTING SHOT!  
SHOT FOR WANTING TO HELP THE HERO!

Max's hands were so tight you could see the veins on them as he rose his head. Electricity coming from his eyes as he started to float.

"If i'm gonna be treated as a rat, a nobody, a BAD GUY! I'LL BE THE BAD GUY!" Max yelled as he started to form electricity in his hands.

"What's he doing?"

"I don't like this?"

"Should they shoot him more?"

Everyone was...scared of him.....scared of HIM!

He liked this feeling, he was no longer the butt of every joke. He was the one they were terrified of.

"AHHHH." Max screamed out as he slammed his hands down on the grated floor as it electrocuted the cops, he was using enough power to kill them on impact as people started screaming and running from him.

Spider-Man backed up as the Goblin started coughing as he looked at Spider-Man

"He's all yours bug boy! The Goblin said as he stepped onto his glider.

"What! How can I fight him?" Spider-Man asked.

"I don't know, good old Electro there is a tough beast, later!" The Green Goblin laughed.

"Goblin!" Spider-Man yelled as the Green Goblin flew into air and out of sigh as Spider-Mans aw people run behind him.

"Crap." Spider-Man said as he saw Electro fired electricity at a cop car, sending it flying at people.

Spider-Man quickly jumped back,, doing a backflip as he tried to aim his web shooters at the car to pull it higher into the air.

A web shot out of one, but the other didn't, no way was he out of webs already. He looked at his right shooter.

One was broken. Short Circuited.

He webbed the car, and tried to hold it up, which he did, but felt his hair jump up as he lifted his head to see Electro firing at him now.

It hit him, sending him flying right through the stairs into a building, making a crater in it and he was stuck there.

"RUN!"

"SOMEONE HELP!"

"SPIDER-MAN GET UP!" 

People needed him. Green Goblin might be gone, but Electro is his problem now.

He got free as he looked at his shooter.

"Great, one shooter right now, how will I do this?" He asked himself as Electro fired another car at someone running with there baby.

Spider-Man webbed over to them and caught it, lifting it high into the air and threw it back at Electro, who fired electricity at it again, blowing it up.

"I'm sorry Max." Spider-Man said as he shot a web at Electro to pull him towards him.

Electro grabbed the web, and it started to break apart from the electricity burning it.

"Of course. Good old Parker luck, when my shooters are acting up." Spider-Man said to himself as Electro flew at him.

Spider-Man jumped and spinned, and kicked Electro right in the jaw, making him spin around too, as he fired off electricity, making it go flying everywhere.

He saw sewer lid again and webbed it, swinging it as he threw it at Max, sending him flying back.

Max screamed at him, as he fired more electricity at him, it seemed no matter how much he used, he was giving out the same energy like before.

Spider-Man webbed a grate and jumped out of the way, nearly getting hit by the electricity as he threw the grate then, which Electro hit, and melted.

'Come on Max calm down!" Spider-Man yelled out to Max.

Max's only reply was drawing electricity from the tv's around the square, making a huge ball of Electricity form in his hands.

"Max." Spider-Man said, as he got to the roof of a building.

Electro fired the huge ball at him, which went flying faster then he could think of anything but moving again.

"MAX!" Spider-Man yelled as he jumped out of the way, the rooftop exploding as he hit another roof.

He quickly jumped up and webbed at a water barrel, and webbed it to his hands, and as Electro flew up to him, hit him with it, causing the barrel to explode and soak Max in water as he fell to the ground form the force of it.

He coughed as he staggered up, glaring at Spider-Man.

"No hard feelings?" Spider-Man asked as Electro tried to fire more electricity at him, but none came out.

"What did you do?" Max asked as Spider-Man shurgged.

"Splash you with water, what else?" he asked as this got a bigger glare from Electro.

"Use the tazer." Max heard as he pulled it out and turned it on, as he tazed himself in the neck.

"What are you doing?" Spider-Man asked as Max screamed out more as his eyes glowed even more before he dropped the tazer and fired a strong wave of Electricity at him, sending him flying off the building.

He webbed the edge of the building to stop his momentum as he let go and grabbed the wall as Electro flew over, coming for him.

Spider-Man ran up the roof, jumping left and right to dodge Electro's blast's before he webbed his face and pulled him before the web burned and kneed him right in the face.

"Come on Max, calm down." He said as he punched again, and ducked, before kicking Max's leg.

He jumped and webbed Max's face and punched him before sliding down the building a little.

"This is the same Max?" Spider-Man asked himself as he saw Max fire up to the sky.

He realized too late it sent Max flying right at him as they went flying to the ground.

"Why is my life filled with all kinds of mayhem?" Spider-Man asked as he jumped up.

Electro was also getting up as he seemed dazed for a second before he shook his head only to have Spider-Man punch him again.

"OW! that has to hurt." Spider-Man said before he heard a growl, turning, he saw Electro was now ultra-pissed off at him.

"I just have to say what I say." he said as Electro fired electricity at him, trapping him in a electric cage as he pulled him over to him.

"Yesterday was my birthday. This is my wish." He said, his voice was crackling as he talked, his eyes glowing as his electricity got hotter.

"Max please calm do-aaaaah" He yelled out. He tried to talk to Max, but his electricity was starting to hurt.

"I'm done being the person that shut's his mouth. I'm done hoping people notice me, when there not. I'm done being treated like crap! I bought a cake, and they didn't give me it, I'm gonna hurt them!" Electro said before he growled.

"Stay out of my way." Electro said as he threw Spider-Man into a car, the alarm going off.

Spider-Man groaned as Max got ready to fire at the car but stopped.

"I'm......not gonna kill you yet?" Max asked as he looked around. he seemed happy with what he caused.

"See What happened? SEE WHAT YOU MADE DO!" Max yelled at seeing the chaos he caused as he backed up, tripping over the cord he took energy from earlier.

He saw he was entering the inside of the cord now and smiled.

"I'm the new hope. I'm the new fear. I am Electro." He said before he was gone, leaving the alarm sounding off.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Green Goblin was arriving at Heath's house as he took the armor off, hiding it in a tree, before setting the glider into retract mode and put it in the tree too.

"No one will find it here." he said to himself as he saw something on the ground, it was green and round.

He picked it up as he looked it over.

"An apple?" he guessed, trying to remember the word before he took a bite, as he made a face.

"Sour.....I hate sour." He said as he took another bite, making another face.

"Why do people like this?" he asked himself as he took a third bite.

"They say apples are good, but this is crap." he scowled as he finished the apple as his skin started to pop.

He held in a pain groan as his fingers went back to normal and he felt his ears shrink.

He walked over to and jumped onto the hammock as he felt his spine snap straight again as he teeth grew back to normal.

"Osborn's gonna burn for this." He hissed as he pulled out a novel from Heath's bag and laid it oven on his cehst as he transformed back to Heath, who was asleep, and stayed asleep on the hammock.

"Big brother!" he heard.

"What?" Heath asked sitting up, blinking as he saw his sister staring at him, looking confused.

"You were asleep on the hammock." She said as he looked down.

"When did I get here?" he asked himself.

He remembered dropping his sister out.... then he blacked out.

Why was he forgetting stuff like this.

"Mom was wondering where you are." she said.

"This time I was here." He said as he picked up the book. Wings Of Fire.

Getting up, he almost tripped on an apple core in the grass.

"Did I eat this?" he thought, struggling to remember as his sister grabbed his hand.

"Come on, she got dinner." she said excitedly 

"What did she get?" He asked as she turned her head.

"shawarma" She said as he stopped, which made her stop and turn to him.

"What?" she asked adorably.

"What's shawarma?" he asked as she shrugged.

"It's new, she said Iron Man said it was great during an interview." she said

"Of course he did." Heath said, laughing a little as he picked up his bag, walking into the house with her, as she started to exactly tell him of her playdate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the plot is now in full force, The Green Goblin is causing chaos, and Electro's out now.


	12. 3 way shell shock.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spider-Man's dazed.
> 
> Electro's mad.
> 
> and Goblin's....... Goblin

Max loved the feeling as he traveled through lines of energy, cord to outlet.

He could travel any place lightning fast as the energy crackled around him.

He felt energy everywhere as he got to where he wanted after looking.

The cake shop.

He would be scared normally, but now, he was full of confidence to do what he was about to do.

He came out of the outlet, the crackling of it filled his ears as he slowly came into form.

He heard the screams of people as they ran out, he let them, he didn't have a problem with them....yet.

His eyes were glowing blue as he glared at the same girl from yesterday.

"Remember me?" He asked as he let electricity shock around him, it gave him the intimidating look he wanted.

"N-no." the girl squeaked out, almost tripping over her feet as she back away from the counter.

"The guy that wanted his cake. The person you screwed over?" Max asked.

"She remembers, she's trying to save herself.

"S.....sir...you have to leave." she said shaking as Max felt his rage boil more.

"I will NOT LEAVE!" He yelled as he slammed his hands on the counter, making electricity come blasting out of his hands.

"I want my cake. I can and will do whatever I want now, and I'm not getting fucked by a girl who doesn't care at all." Max said, breathing heavily.

He saw her eye the phone, and he blasted electricity at it, blowing it up, which made her scream as her hand shot back to her.

"H-here just take this." She said handing him a cake, her arms shaking as Max kept staring.

"Was that so hard?" he asked as he took the cake.

She shook her head, silently prying he wasn't gonna freak out anymore.

"Shoot electricity above her."

Max took a deep breath, and fired electricity, the girl shirked and ducked, but it wasn't even at her.

Max smiled as he left.

"Like I told him before, I'm done being the nobody." Max said to himself as he kept walking.

"We're electricity now! Of course we can do whatever we want."

"We are the bad guy are we not?" max asked himself.

"Yes, but does that matter?"

"No. I like it more then being a hero. Heroes bow down to humans, keeping them safe until they turn on them when they can't. Being a villian means they fear your name and voice, and their hope is all gone." Max laughed as he kept walking.

"Where are you going?"

"The power grid Oscorp made. It's a huge terrain of electrical powers. No one usually goes there, we can relax there for now, eat our cake, and if need by, take some power."

"Ooh Max, now your talking."

"I'm gonna be used as a rat? Then i'll treat Oscorp as a rat!" Max said as he got to the plant.

It was huge, every few feet their was a grid for electricity, left and right, anyone there would have unlimited energy.

"So you don't care you hurt your friend?"

"He's not my friend....he let that cop shoot me. HE LIED TO ME!" Max yelled, his voice echoing around as he sat down, sitting his back on a generator, it started sparkling for a few seconds before shutting down.

"Anyone that was my friend, stabbed me in my back! I'm gonna go to Oscorp, and show them who I really am, the person they made!" Max yelled

"Yes, they wanted you to go to prison for there illegal activity."

"I almost died to the Shocker, almost died again to a Goblin. But they were still gonna blame me!" Max said slamming his hand down causing another strike of electricity fly around.

"Don't listen to them we now have the power, anyone insults us, hurts us, uses us! We'll hurt them."

That I want to see." Max huffed as he breathed a ton.

Max opened the container and started eating the cake.

His hand twitched as he ate.

"Your itching to hurt more aren't you?"

"Yes...... It felt so good hurting people, I want to hurt more!" Max said as he ate.

"We'll we have all the time in the world."

"That we do. That we do." Max said as he kept eating.

The suit was running under his hoodie.

He had even grabbed his tazer before running, or that dicks tazer as he would say.

"That tazer is our own battery, if anyone ever wets you, use that tazer to power yourself."

"Water isn't that big of a deal. I was made in water." Max said.

Max breathed more as he felt himself calm down as he kept eating.

"You know, I payed for this. But the fact I almost killed that lady, makes it even more sweet." Max said.

"I know, it's perfect."

"That tazer, felt just as good, nearly killing that jackass and taking it while he ran scared made me happy." Max said.

"We can do more of that.'

"Because we are a god!" Max said as his eyes sparkled again.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Heath was currently eating dinner with his mom and sister.

shawarma was funny looking, but that was because he never ate it before

He had a sour taste in his mouth too. He didn't remember eating anything, but shrugged it off as him being tired, moving was a stressful thing on him and sleeping wasn't doing him harm, he saw his sister seemed to be eating a little slow.

"Something wrong?" he asked, eating more as she turned to him.

"I don't really like the veal flavor." she said as he tried not to laugh.

"Picky picky." He joked as she pouted adorably.

"Here." he said giving her the beef as he took the veal.

"Try that flavor, you might like that one more." he said as she tried a piece and nodded.

"Good, problem solved.' he said as he starting eating again.

"How did school go?" Their mom asked them as Heath raised his head to say something.

"Heath talked to a girl!" HIs sister said right away.

"Didn't even let me talk." he said as his sister giggled.

"Did you talk to a girl?" his mom asked. He had trouble making friends at times, so his mom was excited.

"Yes. If someone let me talk first." He said looking at his sister who smiled sweetly back.

"Who is she?" his mom asked.

"Her name is Peni, she's from Japan. She's two grades lower then me." Heath said.

"Now Heath, being in a different grade doesn't mean you can't make friends." His mom said.

"I know." he sighed as he kept eating.

"I mean I met your dad in high school, and he was 2 grades above me." she said.

"Yeah but... Really!?" He asked, raising his head in surprise, his sister doing the same.

"Yep. I was a Freshman, paired up with a junior for help getting ready for my sophomore year. That quickly grew into a romance." She said thinking about it.

They didn't really bring up their dad much after he passed.

"You never told us that mom." He said, as he ate more.

"It never came up. Honey, don't let you think being 1 or 2 grades above means you should ignore them." she said as she held his hand.

"You never know how much of a friend they'll be." she said smiling.

"Alright mom." Heath said smiling back.

"What about you sweetie?" she asked as she turned to his sister.

Heath kept eating as his sister went on talking about her day at school as he listened.

She was so excited to talk about it and her playdate.

He picked up a fortune cookie, opening it he read it, getting confused "Your life is gonna be a hectic circle." It read.

That really didn't make any sense, but he wasn't gonna nitpick about a fortune cookie.

He soon finished eating, and went to his room, he really had to think of the last day or so.

He blacked out twice. Woke up feeling funny, ether something sore, or today his mouth was sour.

He fell asleep in a desk chair, his jaw hurting yesterday made sense.

Based on how it was, he was probably tired form school and after dropping his sister off, came back home and fell asleep.

He tried to forget about it by looking at his phone, seeing he had a bunch of unread texts in in the group chat.

"They text a lot." Murphy said to himself as he read some of the texts.

It seemed Ned, Abe, and Charles were talking about something random. But before that he saw that Flash kid insulting Peter. Who was quiet.

"Man that guy is a dick." Heath said as he kept scrolling through texts apon texts of Flash insulting Peter.

"Seriously what's your problem with Peter?" Heath texted, this was gonna be the first text he sent.

Right away conversation stopped for a second at this, probably from shock that he said something.

"Look the alternate finally spoke." Flash typed, it sounded duchy just thinking of it.

"I told you earlier Eugene, that it's undecided what his place on the team is yet." MJ texted.

""At least the captain's cool." Heath said to himself.

"As I was saying, Parker hasn't even responded most of the day"

"and Ned said his cousin just moved in, maybe he's more busy right now, unlike you, who's live streaming whatever."

"I'm 10 times cooler that Parker!"

Oh yeah, this is already fun.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Peter was still staring at this broken version of himself as he was still focused on what he said.

He couldn't move and this version of him still seemed to think.

"What do you mean by venom?" He asked

"I....can't describe the feeling. It feels like your inside is being pulled away as your mind goes mad. Your feeling of help leaves with your sanity." He said as Peter gulped at this

"How do I prevent this?"

"I don't know, your the one imagining this."

"WAIT WHAT!"

"yeah, you got knocked loopy. But this can happen if your not careful."

"This can't be happening."

"Calm down kid."

"What?"

"I said calm down kid."

Peter's eyes shot open, to see MR. Stark sitting in front of him.

"You good Underoos?" He asked as Peter breathed.

"Wha? How did I get here?" He asked as he looked around. He was still in his suit.

"Well Happy and I were coming to get you, when we met your cousin. Who said you were out, and Happy calls you, to find out something's going on, and the news says your fighting a Goblin and a guy that this Goblin thing called Electro." Tony said, giving him a look that meant that he knew this was the case.

"Funny story. My Parker luck stuck again." Peter laughed awkwardly.

"That same luck lead to you being sent flying into a car, and knocked out for the last 20 minutes." Tony said as Peter felt his arms drop.

"20 minutes?" he asked, he didn't think it was that long.

"So care to explain why or how you got into this mess?" He asked.

"Okay, so last night I was patrolling."

"While your suit was offline."

"ANYway, I go through a forest, and run into this Goblin creature that's like half human. We....ended up fighting and I got stabbed." Peter said, knowing MR. Stark was gonna freak.

"I'm sorry, you got what?" he asked, look going serious.

"Then I ran into a friend, Max, who got electrical powers." Peter said ignoring what Tony asked.

"Peter." Tony said.

"Met the Goblin again, still not the nicest guy, he's really random and strong. Max came by while we were fighting." Peter continued.

"Peter!" Tony said again.

"Max kind of snapped and went psycho on everyone, before he sent my flying into the car." Peter kept talking.

"PETER!" Tony yelled, which made him stop.

"Your telling me, you met a human Goblin, who STABBED you?" He asked, wanting a clarification on that part.

"It wasn't that big of a deal." Peter said, not wanting him to worry.

"Mm-hm, and you also got his with eletricity?" He asked next as Peter nodded again.

"What did I saw about not doing stuff I would do?" Tony asked.

"The Goblin's not that big of a deal, and Max is scared." Peter said.

Ever since May found out about him being Spider-Man, he spent more time with Mr. Stark, so he was more open to talking about what happened while on patrol.

"What happened to your shooter?" Tony asked him, pointing at the broken shooter.

"It broke when Max grabbed a web." Peter said, hesitating a little.

"Before you say anything, I can handle it." Peter quickly added on.

"I'm sorry, did you say you can handle this?" Tony asked.

"The Green Goblin is my fight." he quickly added.

"Why you say that?" Tony asked with an eyebrow raised.

"He.......called me......bug boy." Peter said, blushing a little under the mask.

"Your embarrassed at being called that, but not underoos?" Tony asked him.

"You gave me that nickname, I can't hate it." Peter said.

"Peter, I can't let you find this...Green Goblin thing." Tony said.

"But Mr. Stark, I have to. Every hero has an enemy they got to take down that was like them." Peter said.

"Pete, you ended up knocked out."

"Because I didn't want to hurt him, he's stronger then you think, and i'm starting to figure him out." Ppeter argued.

"What about this...Max guy?" Tony asked.

"I can take care of that too. He's scared, if I talk to him, I can calm him down.

"How bad was the stab wound Friday?" Tony asked as Peter could hear Friday's voice.

"Mr. Parker's vitals are on the good side, he has a wound on his side that is currently healing, in about a day or two it'll be full healed boss." Friday said as Peter breathed a little.

"So you've had this injury for about a day." Tony said.

"Please Mr. Stark, I want to take down a villian by myself." Peter begged. He wasn't letting the Green Goblin win by getting help.

It seemed Mr. Stark was thinking it over before sighing.

Tony knew the kid would not stop bugging him about this if he decided to step in.

"Fine, I'll cut you a deal, you try and take care of this threat." He said as he held up a finger to let Peter know not to interrupt.

"If you update me daily on it, and if your vitals go into dangerous levels, I'm stepping in." Tony said.

"Thank you Mr. Stark." Peter said, glad he's trusting him with this issue.

"I'm gonna regret letting you deal with this yourself." Tony said, sitting bag.

"I won't let you down Mr. Stark." Peter said.

"We'll your not doing any more patrolling until we get your suit back online, and that web shooter fixed." Tony said as he was looking over Peter's web shooter.

"We'll still doing updates on my suit tonight?" Peter asked surprised as Tony looked back at him.

"Undedroos, it's only 9:30." He said as Peter pulled out his phone.

"I keep losing track of time." Peter said.

"So what's with your cousin being at You and May's place?" Tony asked.

"My dad and..... Uncle Ben's Brother and his wife passed, Peni was there daughter, May got the legal guardian status." Peter explained.

"I thought your apartment was too small?" Tony asked.

"We have a guest room, it's gonna be hers. I like the idea of her being with me and May, it adds more life to the apartment." Peter said.

"Accepting change is a good thing." Tony said as he handed Peter back his shooter.

Peter nodded as he slipped the shooter back on as Tony turned to Happy.

"Happy, park where the press can't get to us, not letting them try and interview the kid after he was knocked out."

"Got it." Happy said as he turned.

"How did your wound stop bleeding?" Tony asked after a minute of silence.

"The....Goblin pulled the blade out and sprayed something on it that stopped it." Peter said.

"Fri, scan his side and see if there's anything wrong with it." Tony said.

"On it." Friday said before something in the car started scanning him.

Peter sat there waiting as Friday scanned him.

"Mr. Parker's side is 89% healthy, with healing of the tissue still needed healing, the thing that was sprayed kept any more blood loss from happening.

"Keep an eye on his side Fri, I don't trust something somebody called the Green Goblin did, that would be helpful to the kid." Tony said as he turned to Peter.

"Okay, when we get to the tower, we're fixing your suit, and that web shooter of yours, Underoos." Tony said as Peter nodded.

"You got it Mr. Stark." Peter said, his mind was full of thoughts right now. How would he stop The Green Goblin when he was a freak of nature. Plus How would stop someone that was full electricity, Max seemed hard to bring back, but Peter was gonna bring him back, he wasn't gonna give up, or let whatever poison that his vison told him get to him. He may not know what this venom was, but he wasn't gonna give up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More talking, and more buildup, and TONY STARK!


	13. The Spider's' guide to Dealing with A Goblin and Electricity.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter fixed his suit.
> 
> Electro gets more crazy.
> 
> and Heath......... is confused on everything.

Heath sat in his room, unpacking some stuff out of a box, he was trying to clear his head of everything that's happened in the last day.

His sister needed help with her homework, and he had helped her with it, and the last hour and a half was unpacking stuff, he was getting more tired, he did the smart thing and helped her with her homework while doing his.

"I need to get some sleep." Heath said as he set up more books on a bookcase as he yawned.

He sat on his bed, thinking some more.

"mom's right, I need to talk more to kids. Trying is better then not trying. I'll text more in that chat." He said to himself as he started to dose off.

His eyes shot open, which were yellow now as his clawed hand covered his mouth to muffle the scream that almost came out as his spine bent forward.

His skin popped again, as his teeth shatters, he coughed into his hands, making purple saliva drip into it.

"Jesus." The Green Goblin hissed as he staggered up, trying to be quiet.

He went to the bathroom, trying to rinse off the drool.

"I like the look this gives me, but this is ridiculous." he said.

"This transforming thing is also a bitch." he hissed under his breath.

"I need to continue what Bug Boy stopped me from doing." He said as he listened for anything in the hallway.

There was no noise so he came out.

"Shirt's don't work for me when my back is a mess like this." he said as he took off the shirt Heath had on.

He walked to the staircase to get his suit but stopped when he saw Makenzie, who was asleep.

"She is our sister technically." he said to himself.

"She's so hyper, in the cute sense, but she loves our sworn enemy, but you don't know I'm here." The Green Goblin said to himself as he leaned against the wall.

"I can't really be mad at a kid, even if she likes an Oscorp experiment. They flip back and forth all the time.' The Goblin said, panting a little.

"I'll watch over her, she is my sister too now, she get's the addition of having a monster as her brother with her other one." The Green Goblin continued as he gently cracked his neck.

"Damn spine." he hissed as he gently closed her door before heading down the stairs.

"I don't like this pain anymore then you do. But you always black out before it kicks in. You never felt your spine bent! I feel it every time I take over twice!" he hissed out as he grabbed a pen.

"Gonna need this now." he said as he grabbed a note book too.

Going outside, he felt the cool air hit his skin, as he sighed at this.

"The air really is nice when it's cool." He said as he pulled out the pad for the glider and the pad for the armor.

He put the plate on his chest as the suit wrapped around him as he winced at it touching his spine.

"Alright, let's get to work." He said as he got on the glider, flying up into the air.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Peter was currently sitting on a stool as he was looking over his web shooter.

"Okay, so the mechanism for my shooters seemed to have been short circuited when Electro overpowered it." Peter said as he looked up at Mr. Stark, who was currently fixing the hole in the side of his suit.

He heard Mr. Stark make a noise that sounded like he agreed.

"So what do you think would be the best choice to fight him?" he asked, he was testing Peter.

"Don't let him grab my webs since it takes out my shooters." Peter said

"You said you stopped him for a few seconds before?" Tony asked, and Peter nodded.

"I threw water at him, and he seemed to be unable to use his powers." Peter said.

"How did he continue fighting?"

"He pulled out a tazer and tazed himself."

"So he's like a battery?"

"That's what I thought, but it seemed he was wearing a suit, and that suit kept him powered up without making him get to full of energy." Peter said.

"This is why we're getting your suit back online. That way if you get electrocuted, how many times was it?" Tony asked.

"At least 5 times." Peter said, being honest.

"I can then make sure your not dying from that, or, you know getting STABBED in the side." Tony said.

"I wasn't expecting him to stab me, He even seemed surprised he did it at first." Peter said. 

He kept messing around with his web shooter replacing the mechanism that made it work with a new one.

"Hello Peter." Karen said as she came back online.

Tony could see Peter smiled at hearing her voice. It was rare A.I's he made sound happy with many, but somehow the A.I. in Peter's suit loved him.

"I missed you Karen." Peter grinned as he slipped on the web shooter.

"I missed you too." she said, yeah her tone was definitely happy.

It would help him when fighting that he can talk with her.

"Karen, if Peter's vitals get out of the safe zone, or his suit goes offline again send an SOS to Friday." Tony said.

"Got it boss." she said.

"Because knowing Pete, he's not gonna tell me if he's dying." Tony said.

"I would call you if I was dying." Peter pouted.

"Would you now?" He asked as Peter looked to him.

"If I was dying, yes." Peter said

Mr. Stark gave him a look that didn't really believe what he said.

"I would." he said

"Alright Kid." Tony said as he got up, holding up his suit, it was good as new.

"Thanks Mr. Stark." Peter said at seeing it.

"Your welcome, remember, if you get almost killed again, I'm gonna step in, and if you argue with that, I'll get Cap to come to your school and do a speech about not listening to adults." Tony said to him.

"You wouldn't." Peter said. That would just kill him of embarrassment.

"Steve's not one for wanting to embarrass you, but Sam and Clint will get him to embarrass you." Tony said.

That's right, the Avenger's knew who he was, since he was seeing Mr. Stark more.

"Fine." he pouted, trying hard not to smile at how silly this all was.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Green Goblin saw on the edge of a building, currently eating his third apple.

"Let's see... I could go for that guy, na, too hard in the dark."

"Those two would be a great target, but it's so big, I want to be smart on this one."

He bit into the apple, gagging a little.

"I hate the taste of these things." He said as he took another bite.

"That broad would be great to take down.......Na, her voice is like nails on a chalkboard."

The Goblin watched as a few cars passed every now and then as he pulled out a notebook.

"Spider-Man, aka Bug Boy, an Oscorp.....experiment?" The Goblin said as he starting writing.

"Has super strength, movement,, reflexes, his own webbing, and a mouth that can carry him far. Danger level.....3 when stabbed,6 when healing, unknown at full strength." The Goblin said as he flipped the page to one of Electro.

Taking another bite, he then started coughing hard, purple saliva coming out.

"Electro *coughs badly* A wackjob that can make electricity, see electricity, absorb it, and can handle bullets and hard impacts. Warning, watch out for his aim, since it can short out glider." The Green Goblin said smirking as he wrote.

"Avengers. Earth's mightiest heroes, info varies based on research."

"Iron Man, also known as Tony Stark, inventor, and a brilliant man, dangerous in battle do to his advanced technology, and him and Bug Boy have a relationship, keep an eye on that."

"War Machine. Also known as colonel James Rhodes, Iron Man's best friend, and has more guns then Iron Man does, won't get involved unless the avengers and/or Iron Man does." He wrote as he bit into his apple more.

"Captain America, or Steve Rogers. A man from world war 2 that got drugs, something Oscorp tried recreating. On the run for a short while, but Team Cap and Team Iron Man made up, dangerous to fight."

"Falcon. Sam Wilson. Easy target, robotic wings and guns, but nothing to deadly from him."

"Black Widow, Natasha Romanoff, assassin, can be deadly, but with force and timing can be taken down."

"Scarlet Witch, Wanda Maximoff, a human with the ability to enter minds, can be deadly if your not ready for it." He said. 

"Hawkeye, Clint Barton, a retired member, master of archery, but not good when your target's moving around."

"Ant-Man, Scott Lang Father, with the ability to shrink or grow, but needs the suit.

"Thor and Hulk are inactive, Thor's off world, and Hulk is MIA right now. Interesting line up I need to keep my eyes open for this." He said as he tossed his apple core away.

"My worst threats are Scarlet Witch, Captain American, and Iron Man. Must avoid any Avenger, since they're jump to conclusions" The Goblin said as he finished writing, thinking.

"The 02 serum made it so my host's brains go with my super strength, so I have super strength, reflexes and am super smart." He said as he wrote this down some more.

"The pro's of this is I'm a clever fighter, the downside is EVERYTHING TO DO WITH MY MUTATION." The Green Goblin said pissed off.

"Osborn your gonna burn for this." He said writing down Norman Osborn on a page and circling it.

He groaned and slammed his hand on the roof, making a small crater before he went back to writing.

"Ant-Man currently dealing with something related to the monster of San Francisco called Venom, or a copy of it." The Green Goblin said, remembering that one well.

"Note also, Iron Man said Captain America is in the middle of dealing with something in Kansas with some kind of killer. Use this to your advantage." The Green Goblin wore down before his head looked up.

"That's it, she's the perfect target to take down, what was that adress.....*pulls out paper and reads it.* Right it's that location" he said before a bird took it.

"There's a joke about the fact a bird took my paper, but no one's around to hear it." The Goblin said as he pulled out a forth apple and took a bite as he got on his Glider. Flying after the Bird.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Spider-Man was currently webbing home, after begging Mr. Stark, he allowed him to web home, as long as he promised not to fight any more maniacs tonight.

"Karen, what's the ET on getting to my apartment?" Spider-Man asked as he ran up a building before jumping over the roof.

"About 5 minutes Peter." Karen said as he dive bombed.

He heard the sound of a kid crying.

He looked and saw a kid outside a house.

He quickly landed, wanting to make sure she was okay first.

"You okay." He asked kneeling besides her.

"My balloon!" she cried, pointing up at a balloon stuck on what looked to be an antenna, but it would get loose soon.

"I'll get him." Spider-Man said, gently patting her head before he webbed a roof and jumped towards it, landing he slowly climbed higher and higher, not wanting to cause a movement that would cause the balloon to loosen.

"Okay Pete, don't rush, you got this." he said as he got closer.

The Balloon was slowly getting looser and looser as he got to it.

He quickly webbed it and gently pulled it towards him.

"I got it." Spider-Man said happily as he saw it was a birthday balloon.

He jumped down, gently landing on the ground as he handed the girl the balloon back.

"Here you go. Happy birthday." Spider-Man smiled.

"Thank you Spider-Man." she sniffled a little and smiled.

"Keep ahold of that, and you won't lose it." Spider-Man said as she nodded with a smile, before he saw her mom come over.

"Oh my god, your Spider-Man." she said as Peter blushed under the mask.

"Yep that's me." he said, trying to act cool.

"Could you take a picture with Sadie? she's a big fan" she asked as He nodded.

"Sure." he said as he knelt down.

"Make sure to smile." He said to Sadie as she did this, her mom taking the picture.

"Thank you so much." she said as Spider-Man smiled.

"No problem." he said, standing back up.

"Happy birthday." He said before he webbed off, not wanting to stay out too long.

He webbed some more before he got back to the apartment.

Climbing up the wall, he almost entered his room, but stopped and looked inside.

He saw no one was in his room currently, and he quietly climbed in.

Taking off his mask, he sighed as he made his suit loosen as he took it off, he was trying to be quiet as he slipped on pajamas, he was hoping he didn't make so much noise to have Peni check on him.

"Okay, Karen's back online, I have both my web shooters online, check and check, now all I need is to figure out how to take down The Green Goblin and Calm Max down." Peter said as he laid on his bed, pulling his phone out.

"I need to be more active with the Academic chat." Peter sighed as he relaxed, his side was finally starting to stop burning too, so it was gonna be more easy to sleep tonight.

Tomorrow, I'm gonna get some answer's." Peter said as he fell asleep.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What are the odds of a bird being awake at this time?" The Green Goblin asked himself as he flew after the bird, going to a big oak tree.

He bite into an apple in annoyance as he looked around.

"Note to self, don't write down a location on one piece of paper." He said as he heard some birds chirping.

"Nice little birds." He said as he got to the nest, and gently grabbed the paper before gliding away.

"Alright, now I can get to the harbor." The Goblin said as he bit into the apple again as the cold air kept hitting his face.

He got there, looking around.

"S.S. Mary? Mary? Mary? Mary? There it is." The Goblin said as he landed on the ground, his suit clicking as he walked over to the boat.

"A part on the great S.S. Mary tomorrow, perfect timing for my plan." The Goblin said as he opened the door, biting into his apple again.

"Bleh, This tastes way to sour." He said as he walked into the ship.

"Let's see, pumpkin bomb, pumpkin bomb, where should you go? he said as he looked around.

"Placement is everything." he said to himself as he kept looking.

"The dock is not smart, too open. The wheel area is too small. The people would be to noisy, where can I cause damage to this ship?" he asked himself before he smirked as he finished his apple.

"Of course, that placement makes much more sense." he laughed as he went deeper into the ship.

Looking around in the dark was a little tricky, but he found what he was looking for soon enough.

"perfect." he grinned as he started walking back.

He got back to the top of the ship as he looked at the water.

"Not bad, this view is quite nice." He said as he looked at his arm.

"It's currently 11:47 PM. So let's set it for 18 hours, so at 5:47, the bomb will go off."

The Goblin smiled as he looked at the boat.

"I can't wait to see the cries that come from this." he said as he got to the dock, calling for his glider.

"Let's see, who else can I mess up tonight....... I got nothing. I got all this info down, but I really got nothing else to do that wouldn't get people's attention. Eh, this will do more then enough." He said as he flew into the air.

He groaned as his felt his suit hug his back badly.

"I will kill Osborn for this idea." he said as he flew high into the air to travel back home.

He kept flying as he soon landed and took the suit off again as he sighed in relief.

"I know I'm messed up in a way, but damn this back is killing me." he said as he put the glider and suit back in the tree.

He groaned as he got back inside, locking the door and going back upstairs.

Entering Heath's room, he hid the notebook for later before slipping the shirt back on.

"The pain is worth it, since I'm giving everyone it back." The Goblin coughed gently as he felt his skin starting to pop, before his spin snapped straight.

He again muffled the scream he wanted to give out as he breathed really hard, as he felt his teeth break to grow back to normal.

"Tomorrow, their learn punishment." he said as he turned back to Heath, who stayed asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved the buildup with the Green Goblin here, it's fun to write for him.


	14. The Road to Chaos.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter spends the day trying to figure out how to take down the Green Goblin, and how to stop Electro's unlimited power.

Peter rose his head as he woke up, looking on the ground, his eyes went wide at seeing his suit on the ground.

"Peter?" He heard Peni call out as she got closer to his room.

He quickly webbed his suit into his hand and hid it under the blanket as his door was knocked on.

"Come in." Peter said, trying to act caesural.

"May said you oversleep sometimes." She said poking her head in.

"Sometimes." Peter clarified as she giggled.

"did you go out after I did last night?" Peter asked as Peni looked back to him as he left the room

"I went out for about an hour." she said.

"Doing what?" Peter asked.

"Was looking for parts." Peni said.

"Parts for what?" Peter asked

"I'm building a robot." Peni stated

"Your what?" Peter asked surprised.

"Shhh, it's a secret." Peni giggled at him

"H-how are you making a robot?" he asked amazed at her statement.

"My dad made some, and he was showing me how to make one." Peni smiled at him.

"does May know about this?" he asked as she nodded.

"She said I can do this, but no turning one on." she said.

"How haven't I heard you building it?"

"Well I've been coding it first, that way when I have it done, theirs's a mainframe for it, and I started last night when you weren't here. She said as he stared in amazement.

"Come on, i'll show you." she said, pulling his hand to take him to her room.

Entering, he saw the guest room looked more lie a bedroom now. The Closet had clothes in it, 1 or 2 posters on the wall, and a ton of small machine parts on the ground and desk.

"I'm trying to solve the insulation issues with the robot." Peni said as he could see what seemed to be a robotic arm on her desk.

"Insulation?" Peter asked, an eybrow raised.

"Yeah, so it doesn't overheat." she smiled more.

"it's really well made." Peter said as he got closer to the arm.

"It's a robot my dad was working on with me. May let me bring this one to continue it." Peni said

"Have you gotten it to work yet?" Peter asked as she picked up a small controller smiling.

Moving the controller stick, the arm clicked a little, before the hand lifted up onto the desk, spinning a few times.

"That's awesome." Peter said as the hand danced around.

"Thanks." Peni smiled as she kept playing around.

"It's good to work on something to rpass the time." Peter said.

Her smiled faltered as she kept messing around with it

"It hurts." She said looking down. She was referring to the fact she lost her parents.

"I know. When Uncle Ben ........ died, he told me to take care of May. That helps me remember him, making sure May's safe." Peter said sitting by her.

"Does it get better?" she asked, sniffling a little.

"It takes time, If you want to talk about it.... just let me know, I'm here for you." Peter said as he rubbed her back as she smiled.

"Thanks Pete." she said smiling.

"Me and May had each other to grieve, you find someone that can do that for you, it'll take some of the pain away." Peter said as he stood up.

She nodded as she stood up.

"Did you hear what's going on with Captain America?" she asked as she slipped her shoes on.

"No. What's going on with him?" Peter asked, he was so busy with the Green Goblin that he didn't know something else was happening.

"Someone's been killing people, and he's hunting for them, but the leads aren't going great, snice it's like this person's a ghost." Peni said.

"Is there a connection to the killings? That's the thing he's got to look out for the most, since connecting them could lead to who's doing it." Peter said as Peni shook her head.

"Nothing yet." she said as she got her bag.

"Did you hear about Venom in San Francisco?" Peter asked.

"That Ant-Man and The Wasp are currently dealing with a copy cat of him." She said as she looked at him.

"Them and Deadpool apparently." Peter said.

"Deadpool? That guy can grow back his limbs right?" Peni asked.

"Yeah, but he's not that strange." He said

"You've met him!" she said amazed, her eyes glowing.

"Once, while working with Mr. Stark at the tower." Peter said, not wanting to bring up that he's worked with Deadpool more then once or twice.

"That is so cool!" Peni cheered while smiling a lot.

"Maybe I can get Mr, Stark to let me bring you some time." Peter said.

He totally would, he let's Peter bring any of his friends or family.

"Really?" she asked.

"He could help with your robot too, he works so much, and cna give you some tips." Peter said as her eyes glowed more.

"That would be amazing." she said as Peter smiled.

"Come on. We got to go." He smiled as she followed.

"Did you meet Thor?" She asked.

"Not yet sadl why do you ask?" Peter asked her.

"He's hot duh." She said as Peter almost face palmed.

"Your defiantly gonna fit in at school." Peter said as Peni giggled at him.

"Really?" she asked as Peter tied his shoes.

"some kids were doing F, Marry, kill once, and Betty said Thor for the first one." Peter said.

"Isn't that the girl who does morning news?" she asked as Peter nodded.

"Yeah, come on, I'll tell you more on the way to school." He said as Peni followed excited.

"Which Avenger did you meet?" She asked.

"I did see War Machine, he's Mr. Stark's best friend." Peter said as they left the apartment.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Heath was finishing school for the day, so far he thinks he's doing well with interacting more.

He woke up and started texting in the chat a lot more.

Ned and Peter seemed to like Legos. That's fine, he knows people who do that for a hobby.

He had to bit his tounge with Flash's comments, he had to make sure he didn't cause more problems.

Charles was really funny, and Abe was really nice.

His mom was right, talking more was really helpful.

He got to his locker, gently opening it so he didn't do damage, last thing he needed today.

He stared at his notebook, the one that had info he didn't write at all.

A suit, glider, pumpkin bombs and blades, what did it all mean.

"Did Jim have me write this?" he asked himself as he kept thinking.

"Hey." He heard right behind him, and he made sure not to jump as he turned to look at Peni,

"Peni, hi." he said. Feeling confidante a moment ago, but now the nervous feeling hit him as he turned to her.

How are you?" she asked, a small blushing hitting her face.

"Great, that Flash kid bother you more?" he asked, mentally slapping himself at how stupid he sounded.

"Not today." she said, looking away.

"That's.....good." he said

Say something you idiot!

"So why'd you leave Japan?" he asked, almost wanting to smack himself in the face now.

"My.... parents passed." She said.

"Oh.... I lost my dad so I understand losing a parent." he said as she turned to him.

"Really?" she asked, not expecting that.

"My dad passed 4 year's ago." He said, I have to try and be a parent for my little sister." He said.

"You have a sister?" she asked.

"yeah, she's a handful. But I love her." he said as he laid against the locker.

"I was close to my dad, were you close to yours?" she asked.

"Oh yeah, he was great. Us moving was just as hard, because it was leaving our old house, and more so our memories of him in a way." he said.

"I know how you feel. it's hard when you move from Japan to New York." she said.

"It it hard when your not ready." he said as she nodded.

"I try and take my mind off of it by building machines." she said, gently crossing her arms.

"That's really cool, building stuff is a really great way to take your mind off things." he said.

"What do you do?" she asked.

"I draw, or do stuff with my sister, it's more easy to take your mind off of it."

"What you draw?" She asked getting closer to him.

"Character's from games, tv, movies, and books." he shrugged.

"Can I see one?" she asked, smiling a little.

"I drew this one from a game called A Hat In Time, it's the main character fighting a boss called The Snatcher." He said as he showed her a page in his notebook.

It showed a girl facing a big ghost like creature with yellow eyes and a big smiled, while holding her hat.

"Wow." was all she said as she stared on in amazement.

"I did one of her using her umbrellas to fly as he chased after her." he said as he showed her that one, her face showing a panicked reaction to it.

"Your really good at that." she said, smiling.

"I don't do it too often, focused on other stuff." He sighed.

"We could hang out sometime, my Aunt wanted me to try and meet people here." she said.

"Sure." he said, trying to act cool, almost sliding down the lockers by accident, but quickly caught himself with it, but Peni did giggle, finding it funny and cute.

"I would love to hang out." he said, smiling sheepishly as she smiled as she handed him his notebook back, she drew on a page her apartment address.

"Best place to write it." she said as Heath nodded.

"At least right now." he laughed as she nodded smiling.

He ignored the pain in his mouth right now. He was happy with how today was going.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Ned, I really can't hang out tonight. My side's finally done hurting, and I need to stop the Green Goblin." Peter whispered to Ned as they were at there lockers.

"Fine, but you have to try and snag me on of his blades." Ned said, full of excitment.

"What are you gonna tell your parents or sister if they see it?" Peter asked as Ned thought about it for a second.

"Tell them I found it." He said.

"It's a safety hazard to people Ned, he was able to almost kill me with one." Peter whispered more as they started walking.

"But it's soo cool, and it's safer then a pumpkin bomb.

He had a point.

"No promises." Peter said as Ned got excited.

"So what did Mr. Stark say about you getting stabbed?" Ned wispered.

"He wasn't happy, but he's letting me try and fight the Green Goblin. If I get another fatal injury, I'm done." he said as Ned nodded.

"What did you tell Peni about what your doing after school?" Ned asked

Crap.

"I'll tell her I'm headed to your house." Peter said as Peni skated up to him,

"What are you telling me" She asked as she stopped.

"I was gonna hang out with Ned, is that oaky?" Peter asked as Peni stared at him for a minute.

"Sure." she smiled, she was completely happy now, that's good.

"I'll see you later?" He asked as she nodded.

"Your see more of my robot later." She whispered with a smile before she skated away then.

"Alright, I got to go bro." Peter said as Ned nodded.

"Keep me in the loop." he said as Peter nodded.

Exiting the school, Peter went into an alley and got his suit on before getting to a roof, webbing his backpack to the roof, learning from his mistakes from the past.

"Lets see.... Jameson is still calling me a Villain. Not many small crimes today, or crimes period. But a drunk sailor posted something on a message board about seeing something strange happen last night, but again he was drunk, Spider-Man said as he jumped to another building.

"He reported that he saw someone enter a boat and come out a few minutes later and flew away, sounds like the Green Goblin." Spider-Man said landing another building and running.

"E.T for the docks?" Spider-Man asked as he ran.

"About 5 minutes Peter." Karen said.

"Thanks Karen." Spider-Man said as he webbed to another building and took off.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Green Goblin bite into an apple as he made sure he tried to look more human. 

"I'm not gonna pull a Houdini on that ship, and my face is a dead giveaway, I need to look more human like." He said as he went over the list as he slipped clothes on over his suit. 

Hoodie? Check.

Sweatpants? Check.

Sneakers? Check.

Gloves to hide his hands? Check.

Lastly a Mask to hide his face so it looked like he was a person in a masquerade type setting? Check.

He slowly climbed down the building, trying to act normal, which so far was working great, walking with the crowd towards the boat.

He entered the boat in the crazy crowd, and was soon in a line to get a ticket for a contest, without trying to be in it.

"Note to self, sucker punch anyone who grabs you, since that's considered Assault if they do it." The Goblin said as he pulled out a ticket and looked at it.

"4587." He mumbled to himself as he stared at the number.

"Not even gonna ask." He bit into his apple again as he tried hard not to gag.

"Still sour." He said, taking another bite as he moved forward.

He looked around, gently looking at his arm, the timer was ticking down even more. Perfect.

"This is gonna be special." He said gently as he stood around, trying to act casual.

He looked out the window, and enjoyed the view, in the sunlight, the ocean was really nice.

"I got to learn to enjoy the ocean more." He said to himself as he waited.

"Let's see *bites an apple* Timer has 10 minutes left now. Just stay quiet and wait." He said as a lady went onstage now.

"Lady's and gentleman, the winner of the prized Piccolo is about to be announced.

"What's a Piccolo?" The Goblin asked himself.

"The winner is 4587." the lady said.

"...... wait." The Goblin said as he looked at his ticket.

"I......won!?" He asked out loud.

"Come on up and get your piccolo young man." The lady said.

"What? what is a piccolo?" He asked as he got to the stage.

He was handed a flute like item as he looked it over.

"This is a piccolo?" he asked himself as he looked it over.

"Thank you." he said as he got off the stage, making sure not to use to much force where his suit clicked as he moved.

Biting into his apple again, he tossed the core into the trash as he got to the window.

he saw Spider-Man swing by and he blinked for a second.

"Did he just... pass by?" He asked himself as he looked out the window, seeing him go by the corner.

"I'll be damned." He said before looking back down.

"Screw it, I'm taking this with me." The Goblin said as he put the Piccolo into his suit for now.

He smiled as he thought of Spider-Man, the last two times was fun,, this time, it's more dangerous.

"I wasn't expecting him to show up this fast." The Goblin said as he sat down, waiting for him to come in, the game continues between them.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Spider-Man webbed to the ship as he landed.

The horn blared as it was moving through the water as he jumped off and sung by a window, looking for anything, not seeing something right away.

He stopped at remembering when he fought the Vulture on a boat.

"Karen, is there anything suspicious on the boat yet?" Spider-Man asked as he landed on the top.

"No Peter, nothing out of place yet, my scanning is showing no signs of distress." Karen said.

He let his back hang on the back as his leg hanged off the side of the boat as he pulled out his phone.

"Ned, let everyone in the chat know I'm helping Peni with something, but don't tell her that I'm not there, I'm out being Spider-Man right now." Peter texted as he waited for anything to happen.

"You got to tell me how that goes. Your life is awesome" Ned texted.

"I know, and it's not that awesome" Peter texted back as he looked down.

People were outside on the deck over looking the water.

"Tell Peni if she text's you that I'm in the bathroom or something and can't respond. I don't like lying, but I don't now what else to say." Peter texted as he did feel guilt hit him a little.

"I'm gonna help Peni with her robot." He said to himself as he pulled his mask down all the way. He was gonna be there for her.

He too a deep he jumped off the ship and webbed the top, swinging by more window's before he entered the ship.

He was gonna find the Goblin, and finally put a stop to all the chaos he was causing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tick Tock to Chaos.


	15. A Blasting Party.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle on the ship continued.

Spider-Man tried to act normal as people freaked as he landed by them.

"Hi everybody. Everyone." Spider-Man said as he waved at people, he kept looking around.

"Goblin. Goblin, where are you." He mumbled as he kept looking all over the place.

"Peter why do you think The Green Goblin is involved?" Karen asked.

"Because who else would be doing it?" Spider-Man asked.

"Ladies and gentleman, Spider-Man!" A lady said as people started cheering.

"I had to come onto the ship." he sighed as people were chanting for him.

Getting on stage, he felt nervous.

"H...HI." he said trying not to be close to the mic.

"H.how is everyone?" he asked as people started freaking out with questions

"Everyone calm down." The lady said trying to get them to calm down.

"Yeah. you don't want to let other's know he's here." A voice said as Spider-Man froze.

No.

The Green Goblin came from behind a pillar, smirking at him.

"It's the Green Goblin!"

"RUN!"

"Protect the children!"

"Really, that line's so clichéd that it's stupid!" The Goblin hissed.

"What are you doing here?" Spider-Man asked as The Goblin clapped. 

"I'm running for most convoluted plan ever." The Goblin said as Spider-Man looked at his arm.

A countdown was happening.

"What is that for?" He asked, worried in him.

"It's for a surprise." The Goblin laughed.

"A bomb." Spider-Man said.

"You said it, not me." The Goblin laughed.

Spider-Man lowered his head as people started to freak out even more.

"you have the bomb on you." Spider-Man said.

"So I would have the bomb on me, banking on the chance that you come by or no one would notice me sneak away to put a bomb on a ship, yeah, that would be real clever.' The Goblin laughed as Spider-Man got closer to him.

"I'm gonna stop you." Spider-Man said.

"We'll your last two tries went as good as this cruise is." He laughed as Spider-Man felt his fists tighten.

"Where. Is. The. BOMB!" He asked pissed now.

"It's in the engine at the bottom of the ship. Tick.Tock.Tick.Tock." He laughed as he turned his back looking out the window.

"I love the moment you see people scared for there lives. It show's how empty they are all." The Goblin laughed before a chair was slimmed onto his head.

He groaned as he held his head, his hat hiding any sign of injury as Spider-Man's arms trembled as he held the broken legs of the chair.

"Damn you, that was a cheep shot." The Goblin said raising his head as he groaned, before Spider-Man webbed his hand to the floor.

"Now if your excuse me, I have a bomb to stop." he said as he walked towards a set of doors.

"Evacuate everyone." he said to a worked who nodded as people started running towards the door.

Now let's see." Spider-Man said as he saw he was in a casino room, overlooking the whole room before the Goblin jumped him from behind, making them slam through a gabling table.

"Feeling lucky?" The Green Goblin laughed as Spider-Man jumped back up.

"Not as Lucky as your be to stay awake." Spider-Man said before stopping.

Did he just say that?

He turned back to the Goblin who threw poker chips into his face, he tried to catch some to throw back, and got kicked through a desk as he groaned at this.

"Come on, try your luck." The Goblin laughed as he went to punch Spider-Man, who caught his punch and webbed his hand down, making him bend down, before he kneed his face, sending him flying into a a slot machine.

He pulled the lever, and saw the slots spin, slowly stopping.

A 7.

Another 7.

Three 7's!!!!!

"Wait. That's good right?" He asked turning to Spider-Man.

"What?" Spider-Man asked in shock

"That's super lucky!" The Green Goblin laughed as his glider came flying through the wall as he grinned.

"Time for phase 2!" The Goblin laughed as he grabbed Spider-Man by the neck and threw him through a door, he landed on his back as he broke some pipes.

The Goblin flew towards him and Spider-Man quickly kicked his face sending him flying back as he started running down the room full of pipes, towards the engine.

Spider-Man hopped to a pipe, the engine of the glider whirring from behind him as he kept jumping up and down. The Goblin getting closer.

"Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap." Spider-Man said as he kept hearing the ticking down of the timer as the Green Goblin was following close behind.

"Come on Bug Boy, I got a Piccolo you can play!" The Goblin said as he got up to Spider-Man.

"Wait. You have a piccolo?" He asked as he ducked down.

"I just won it, I have no idea what it is, but your a freak too, maybe you do." The Goblin laughed as Spider-Man's head shot up as he webbed the glider, pulling it from under him.

He went flying off, landing right on top of him as they went through a pipe. 

"Really. *pulls out his piccolo* I won this and have no idea what it is." He said as he grinned at Spider-Man.

"Why call it a piccolo when it's considered a flute."

"Wait, your like 3 day's old but know what a flute is?" Spider-Man asked.

"I'm young, but not stupid." he said as he turned the piccolo around in his hand.

"Wait what?" Spider-Man asked in confusion at this.

"You heard what I said." he said, before coughing hard as Spider-Man crawled back a little.

"Oh god." He said as the Goblin heaved for a few seconds, breathing heavily.

"Seriously What is this thing?!" he said in annoyance as he saw Spider-Man stare at him. 

"Your mocking me." he said as he sat up.

"That, testing how much your side's healed up, and I'm serious on this Piccolo." he said grinning.

"You are full of problems." Spider-Man said.

"You threw me through a pipe, and you have 3 minutes now." The Green Goblin said.

He quickly jumped up, webbing down the pipes as the Goblin threw another blade, and he fell from his web as he caught the wall, as he started crawling past more pipes.

"Hang on Buggy, i'm coming!" The Goblin's voice echoed as he started stomping after him.

"No!" Spider-Man said as he tried to move faster as he could barley make out the Goblin's outline as he ran after him, the glowing countdown being the only thing he could really see.

"Starting to really regret thinking I can take him." Spider-Man said as the sound pipes bursting kept coming from behind.

He jumped to the ground, and webbed ahead, pulling himself through the pipes as another blade came flying at him.

"I can hear everything you do!" he yelled out

"I'm gonna stop you!" He yelled back as he webbed to the ceiling

He webbed fast as the blades came flying by under him.

He gulped as he prayed the Goblin not noticed him, since he was a moving target that was being slowed down.

"Where are you, bomb's ticking." The Goblin said as Spider-Man saw the door to the engine room.

"Yes." he said as he landed before he realized what he did.

"Oh Shi" He was cut off as the Goblin slammed into him as they went flying into the room.

"Caught you!" The Goblin laughed as he fell back, breathing heavily.

"Ow." Spider-Man said as he looked up and saw pumpkin bombs everywhere in the engine.

"COME ON!" He yelled out as the Green Goblin grabbed him from behind and started chocking him.

"Fast, fast, I have no clue what else to say!" he sang out as Spider-Man gagged out as he pulled The Goblins hands as he heard the beeping of the clock continue.

He webbed the Goblin right in the face as he cried out in shock as his grip was released on him.

"Karen how do I stop the bomb?" Spider-Man asked as he jumped up.

"Scanning Peter, the scan isn't showing anything." Karen said as Spider-Man panicked.

"I'm gonna take them down myself and web them into a cocoon." Spider-Man said as he jumped up tot he bombs and started webbing them.

"Web grana" He got cut off again as the glider slammed into him as he groaned as the Goblin got up, pulling at the webs.

"Ether the glider has a mind of its own, or he's programmed it well." He said as he spun around the room, the glider flying after him.

He webbed the bombs, but they kept blinking since he needed to stop them more.

"Web Grande." Spider-Man said as he jumped off the wall and onto the glider, and webbed it, it started whirring more as the engine ran.

"Come onnnnn." he said as the engine started smoking a little before it went his direction and Spider-Man webbed the bombs more as he landed on the ground.

The beeping stopped as he smiled with relief. He breathed for a few seconds, before his eyes shot open as he heard the countdowns till going.

He turned around and he got slammed to the ground as the Goblin grinned at him, he felt his foot pinning him to the ground.

"Sad. You did all of this, just to fall last second." he said as he pulled out a bomb that had a countdown on it.

"No." Spider-Man said as he tried to pry his foot off his chest. It felt like it was Thor pinning him down.

"The bomb was on me this whole time. It's amazing how people believed me when I said the bomb was here. Those bombs. Don't go off unless this bomb's on them." The Green Goblin laugh as Spider-Man struggled more.

"So the whole Piccolo talk was to stall me?" He asked as he his the metal gently.

"No. I really wanted to know what that is. I have no idea what the hell a Piccolo is" He said as he tossed the bomb into the air, before catching it in his hand.

"Don't do it." Spider-Man said as his hand raised up, shaking as he tried to web the Goblin's face, only for his wrist to be pinned to the ground by his other foot.

He saw the Goblin's arm timer was at 10 seconds as the Green Goblin threw the bomb into the pile of ones above, the web's making it stick to them.

5.

4.

3.

2.

1.

Peter closed his eyes as he heard the explosion go off around them. It sounded like fireworks around them, before it stopped.

His ears were ringing as the Goblin backed up, holding his ears as he was hissing out.

"Holy shit!" He said as water came pouring into the ship.

"Oh crap." Spider-Man said as he saw the water rising.

"NOTE TO SELF, DON'T USE 30 CC'S OF BOMBS!" The Goblin yelled out now, clear his ears were still ringing.

"WHAT? WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?" Spider-Man yelled

"Karen." He chocked out as he heard her in his head.

"The ship's main support function is failing, the ship is gonna ships in minutes." She said

"Great, This ship is sinking faster then the Titanic." Spider-Man said as the Green Goblin looked at him.

"What the hell is the Titanic?" he asked as Spider-Man face palmed.

"Of course you don't know what that is." Spider-Man said.

"THREE. DAY'S. OLD!!!!!!!!!!" He yelled out as the water was up to there knees now.

"I don't have time for this." Spider-Man said as he turned back to go back through pipes before he felt himself go into the water.

"Come on, remember the phrase, out came the rain and washed the Spider Out?" The Goblin grinned as Spider-Man raised his head coughing.

"Really? You know a nursery rhyme, but not the Titanic?" he asked as The Green Goblin shrugged.

"That's reality, it's a real bitch." he laughed as Spider-Man pointed his shooter at the water as he webbed into the air.

"Tazer-web!" He said as the web shoot into the water as the Goblin started getting shocked.

He started twitching and even started foaming a little until Spider-Man stopped it.

The Goblin groaned as his suit flashed lights as he fell over into the water.

"Now I'm gonna get out of here." Spider-Man said as he dropped into the water, it was almost halfway up his body now, the water felt cold, even in his suit.

"Karen?" Peter said as he waited.

"The ship will sink in 7 minutes." she said.

"Fantastic." He said as he got into the pipes, the water was filling up fast.

He webbed into the dark and flew down the hallway, the broken pipes were allowing him to get by without hitting them.

He heard metal creaking into his ears as he got to the door as water filled up more.

He tried to open the door, but it was jammed.

"No! come on. Come on!" he said as the handle jiggled.

"Karen?" he asked.

"The Door is jammed, I recommend you slingshot yourself into it." she said as he nodded.

"Got it." He said as he webbed a pipe, and jumped off the door to pass it, the web streching as he did this.

"Now." he said as he slingshotted himself into the door as it broke off it's handles as he fell to the ground, water filling in fast.

"Great, I'm freezing and on a sinking ship." He said as he stood up.

He jumped up to a vent, but he got pulled underwater as his head slammed into the ground.

He was thankful for his oxygen in his suit, but he didn't know how to activate the heater yet.

He got pulled up out of the water as the Green Goblin coughed hard, staring at him.

"You shocked me. I earned that, but oh boy, I'll get you back for that." He said as he cricked his neck as Spider-Man gasped out.

Taz" He chocked out before The Goblin's grip tightened on him.

"Not again." he said as he threw him into the water as he quickly rose up.

"Tick Tock bug, the ships going down." He laughed as Spider-Man glared at him, and tackled him through the door, making them slam into a freezer.

"I'm gonna stop you!" he yelled as he webbed a plate and smashed it over the Goblin's head as he held it in pain.

"Two can play this game!" he yelled as he slammed a pan onto his head making him fall back.

"Bingo." he said as he picked up a knife and threw it at Spider-Man, who caught it and threw it into the wall.

"Come on, you gonna use kitchen utensils to hurt me?" Spider-Man asked as The Goblin jumped onto him as they slammed through a wall into a bedroom.

"Strike 3, time for bed." The Goblin yelled, as some of his blades came out of his arm and he swung them at Spider-Man.

He ducked, and picked up a pillow, blocking the blades from getting him..

"Smart." He said ripping the pillow off and swung again as Spider-Man ducked,, letting his arm get stuck in the wall as he elbow his arm, breaking the blades off.

"Come on, fight. FIGHT." He yelled as Spider-Man ripped the bed frame and slammed it onto The Goblin's head.

He leaned on the wall and blinked ass he looked up.

"Great, a good old battle on a sinking boat." he grinned as he picked up a dresser and threw it right at Spider-Man.

His eyes went wide and he ducked at the last second, the dresser smashing the wall as the Goblin then threw a blanket into his face.

"AWW." Spider-Man yelled as the Goblin picked him up and threw him through another wall as he was back in the meeting room.

"There, I got you back to the exit of the ship, you can survive and look, everyone's off now, they evacuated." The Green Goblin laughed.

"I'm not gonna leave you to get away." Spider-Man said.

"Fine, keep fighting." The Goblin said staring him down.

Spider-Man webbed the Goblin's feet to the boat as he webbed towards him, kicking him in the face.

The Goblin's head flew back before he raised it back towards him, and he punched Spider-Man hard in the face.

Spider-Man held his cheek as he The Goblin then picked Spider-Man up and charged him through the glass stand on the stage as Spier-Man groaned.

"Not smart." The Green Goblin said as he fell besides Spider-Man.

He pressed a button on his suit as the sound of his Glider came through a window as Water was now filling into the room.

"I got to go Bug Boy." The Green Goblin said coughing hard as his drool dripped onto the ship as he struggled up.

"Goblin." Spider-Man said as he struggled to get up as he glared at the Goblin as he climbed onto his glider.

"My work is done." He said as he pulled out an apple.

"Here." He said tossing the apple to him as he caught it.

"An apple?" Spider-Man asked looking back up at him.

"Yeah. Enjoy it." He laughed as he flew through the roof of the ship.

"GOBLIN!" Spider-Man yelled as he heard laughter echo out in the skies above him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This huge war that's going on between these two are getting more and more out of hand.


	16. A shocking Blast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max introduces the world to Electro.

Max sat on his couch, staring at his suit. He felt the whole world shake under him as he kept staring, the energy pouring out of him.

"I will show the world what they were missing out on!" Max said as he looked at himself in the mirror.

Was he taking this whole anger too far?

"I don't know what to do." Max said, the person in the mirror wasn't him.

"You don't need to think, no one else thought of you, your a tool to them."

"But you don't know that." Max said, trying to stay calm.

"They said you were gonna be a rat for them they can blame you on everything Oscorp did that's illegal."

Max felt his hand bleed a little as his knuckles went white. "They were using me, they were gonna send me to prison for no reason. other then to save their OWN SKIN! FOR STUFF THEY DECIDED TO DO!!!!!!!" Max yelled slamming his hands on his table as it broke, electricity going everywhere.

"Shut up MAX!" His neighbor yelled as Max's head shot up as he growled. He felt the electricity pour out of him as he stepped into his suit, his eyes glowing even more. "I'm so done with this!" Max said through a tight jaw as he opened his door.

He kicked down the door to his neighbor as he jumped from his chair. "WHAT THE HELL MAX!" he yelled out as Max walked into the apartment, touching anything electric, stealing the energy from them as he growled more. "I'm done being treat like crap by people like YOU!" Max yelled as he shot electricity at him, sending the man back.

"I'm done being a lap dog for everyone. I WAS STRUGGLING WHAT TO DO WITH THIS. I COULD HAVE HELPED PEOPLE! BUT PEOPLE LIKE YOU WILL NEVER TREAT ME AS ANYTHING BUT AN INSECT!" Max yelled as he held up his hands, causing electricity to strike everywhere.

"Max calm down.' the guy said.

"Why, you just told me to shut up. I'm gonna make YOU SHUT UP PERMENATLY." Max yelled more.

Max's hands glowed more as he held it up. His eyes glowed blue as he let the electricity build up before he released it onto the man, the loud banging of a body slamming into the wall and crackling of electricity came out of the apartment.

Max panted as he glared at the body on the ground. Not caring that he killed him.

"Now to Oscorp, time to show those ungrateful humans what they made me to be. They tested my eels. Then hid my body, so THEY CAN BLAME ME LATER!" he yelled.

Max grabbed an outlet and held his hand to it as lights flashed as he took the power from the apartment. He cried out in shock as he felt like he was on an energy high.

"I love this voice now." Max said, referring to his electrified voice as he stood up as he looked around, the carnages of the apartment was clear to him as he laughed. 

"Let's go to oscorp." Max said, as He grabbed the car keys he saw as he tried to calm down. Leaving the apartment, he struggled down the stairs.

He stopped at the truck and thought. "How the hell am I meant to drive. I suck up energy from anywhere I touch, how would that work with driving a freaking car!" Max asked himself as he unlocked the car, hearing the noise that came with it.

"Just focus in driving, you suck up energy because you focus on that. If you focus on doing something normal, like driving, you can do it. You let your thoughts go to energy from the car, your suck up all the energy from the car, DON'T THINK OF THAT AT ALL." Max heard in his head.

"Got it, don't think about my powers. Blank mind. Blank mind." Max said as he got un, signing as he relaxed in the seat as he put the key in. The ignition turning on as he waited a few seconds before he backed up and started driving towards Oscorp, breathing in and out as he drove, staying calm.

"Spider-Man got picked up by Iron Man last night after fighting the Green Goblin, and a strange hooded man that show electricity out of his hands." He heard on the news.

"Perfect, the news is talking about me, I can use this to my advantage, I'm gonna introduce the world to me by today's end." Max smiled as he thought.

Max kept driving as he got to Oscorp and parked in the parking lot as he kept listing to the news, wanting to hear what they were saying about him, he can us that later.

"We have no word on who this man is, but the only name we could get was a name the Green Goblin yelled out. Electro" The lady said.

Electro. That had a really nice ring to it. That Goblin was like him, someone Oscorp messed with and was angry at, the news didn't get it, The Green Goblin calling him Electro gave him power from it, and confidence.

Confidence he never thought he would get, he was Electro, and soon the world will know this too in due time.

Max got out, almost tripping as he got out due to his suit catching onto the car. he growled as he got out as he stared at Oscorp. He felt rage as he stared at it, the anger got to him as electricity came out of his hands as he started walking towards the tower, ready for chaos,

He held up his badge as he entered,, seeing scientists walking around made him want to kill them all, but he held back.

He remember sitting with them, everyday, no one saying hello to him. Well he didn't need this stupid job anymore anyway.

He went to his desk, gathering his paperwork, trying to make it look like he was working currently, he was glad his suit could retract so it didn't cover his head.

"I need to see Roderick." He hissed out as he wrote some stuff down. Not caring how people looked at how he was growling.

"Max, Buddy. are you alright?" Roderick asked, putting his arm around Max's back.

"Peachey Roderick, just find, dandy and peachy." Max said as he kept writing, focusing on the paper, he electricity was staying inside as he kept writing, Roderick stood behind him as he kept writing, Max was counting in his head. 1. 2. 3. 4. 5. He was trying to remain calm.

"So Max, you left early yesterday, no one knew what happened." Roderick said as he sat by Max as he looked up at him. He almost let his electricity shoot out at him, he just wanted to scream right in Roderick's face.

"I was feeling really sick. It doesn't matter if almost no one knew I left." Max said holding in his anger more as he looked at Roderick who looked confused.

"Max, you would need to tell me if you were leaving, I'm technically in charge of this floor, and so that makes me your boss." Roderick said, as Max took a deep breath.

"Okay, I'll remember that for next time." he said with a tiny hint of sarcasm, which Roderick ignored, but he continued to stay there. Max felt his hatred build up again as he stared at him.

"Max, are you sure your okay? you seem stressed out." Roderick said, he didn't really care, but Max freaking out could be a bad thing in the end, with the Goblin causing damage to the building already.

"I'm stressed, it happens when you feel sick, and have to go into work, because I'll be fired if I didn't." Max said trying to act like himself but also use a but more of a bitter tone as he did this, looking at Roderick.

"No need to get stressed out Max." Roderick said.

"Why shouldn't I? I get screwed out of a cake on my birthday, and I get thrown into a tank of electric eels. Which by the way, everyone kept from me." He hissed out. He felt the electricity sneak out a little in his episode of rage as he felt his face heating up more.

"Max, calm down, down let your power's out yet, save it for when you need it." he thought.

Max took a deep breath as he let his anger calm down, the voice was right, letting his powers out would cause problems when he wasn't ready.

"Come downstairs Max, we need to show you something we made last night after you left." Roderick said as Max stared at him for a few seconds, trying to trust him. 

"Lead the way." Max said standing up, ready to quit.

Max was following Roderick through the halls, he knew he he had to strike soon, but he was gonna do his reveal when they get downstairs, waiting is better then striking

He growled as they got to the elevator holding his head, trying to act like he was still sick.

"Max, are you sure you don't want to go home, if you want to, you can, I won't be upset." Roderick said as Max slid down the wall, he felt he was doing this well. 

"Fine, don't worry about me, just get us downstairs please." Max whimpered out, trying to act like himself as the elevator kept moving, Max watched as they got to the basement, his anger flaring again. 

"Soon" he thought at all the chaos he's gonna cause to him.

The door opened as Max stood up, Roderick leaving as Max quickly followed, waiting for them to get into the lab. He had to get the timing right on everything, Electro was not Max, Max was a pathetic man, Electro is a man who's not afraid of no one, who's not afraid to take his chance and show the world the true terror he can brings them in the end.

"So we were looking into the 02 formula, and found out it causes side effects to animals, but to human's it's more fatal right now, and from what we've seen, that's caused us to run another test, and we think the serum is now ready for human testing.

"That's great. Running multiple test's on a product before testing makes sore the bugs are all gone." Max said as his eyes glowed for a split second.

"yeah, we got the budget we need for it all, so our work will finally be able to show progress." Roderick said smiling.

"As long as your positive that'll work, if someone tries it, and it goes wrong, that could lead to problems in the end." Max said.

"You don't know your own self, your unstable, and full of rage, people are scared of this Electro, use this fear to hurt them."

"So when's the first test starting?" Max asked as he stared at Roderick with hidden hate.

"We were gonna do one today, but the person who funded it lost a building and had to pay for damages, but a nice lady got us the money we needed." Roderick said.

"That's good." Max said as he held his head.

"I know the world is finally looking up for us." Roderick smiled as he went into the lab.

"Ladies and gentleman, tomorrow's our big day! Our super serum we've spent months making will help us. It'll help overcome Pym Tech, Frisk Industries, and Stark." Roderick said as he smiled.

People in the lab cheered as they all talked about how excited they were.

Max stood by and watched as they all celebrated, his inner rage was building up more as he watched them.

"They don't care about anything but fame and fortune, they made this for money and fame, not for the good of the future, we need to strike now!" Max heard in his head. He held it in pain.

"Not yet, I can't strike yet, the iron's not ready for it, I need to do it when I can strike." Max thought.

He wanted them to find the suit was gone, the electric suit was the moment they would noticed would be the perfect timing to get them. 

He knew this was gonna cause panic that a devise is gone, and he'll use it to show them Max is dead, he's Electro now.

He heard a click, he tried really hard not to draw attention to himself as he acted sick by coughing hard. He apologized for coughing, as he tried to breath, not wanting his powers to hurt them yet.

"Sorry, I took cold medicine, it's helping more." Max laughed a little.

"It's alright Max, you did warn me after all, no worries about that." Roderick said.

He was so naïve at how he was faking it.

"Anything else we need to know guys?" Roderick asked everyone.

He heard them all say no and was happy. Nothing could go wrong, their work was done, and now all he had to do was wait until tomorrow and everything would go great, as he heard his phone go off.

"Hello, this is Kingsley." Roderick said as he answered the phone smiling, listing to what he was being told.

"What! What do you mean her yacht exploded? The Green Goblin! Oh my god! This can't be happening." Roderick said still on the phone.

"Thank you for telling me, I can't believe this happened. Tell her I'm sorry." Roderick said as he hung up.

"Testing has to be post phoned again, our funder had her yacht blow up." Roderick said as people groaned, some even throwing papers around in frustration. Roderick felt there pain.

"Mr. Kingsley, bad news." A lady said running over.

"What now?" He asked.

"The Electric suits gone." she said as Roderick's eyes went wide.

"WHAT!" He yelled turning around to see the case it was in was empty. Before he heard Max laugh.

"What's so funny Max?" He asked, starting to get angry. 

"How now your the one losing your mind after you get screwed over." Max laughed.

"What?" Roderick asked before he saw Max lift his hoodie to show the suit.

"Max. What did you do!" He yelled as people gasped.

"What you made me when you experiment on those damn eels! When you were gonna blame me for all of this if it when to shit! HOW YOU LIED TO ME!" Max yelled out as his eyes glowed a lot.

"Max, calm down." Roderick said as Max made electricity form in his hands as people gasped more.

"Max. Is. Dead! I'm Electro." he said as his voice crackled as he raised his hands, causing the lights to shatter and everyone ducked, screaming.

"Max." Roderick said before he got grabbed by the throat by Max, he felt his neck getting shocked.

"I quit." Max hissed as he threw Roderick through the table.

"This is MY TIME!" Max yelled as he left the room, leaving people scared as Roderick groaned. "I'm calling Mr. Osborn." A doctor said scared as she got up.

Max left the elevator excited, now was the time the news found out who Electro is.

He got to the truck and got in, driving towards the new station.

He felt his arms shake, he was loving this, he felt his thoughts rattle around, Spider-Man's next after he shows the world who he is,

"Perfect exaction Max."

"Of course it is, we're smart." Max said smiling.

His hands let out electricity as he got to the news station. He breathed in some air before he pulled his hood over his head as he got out. He was ready to go in, no face reveal until he was done.

Max got out of the truck, walking up to the building, he build up energy in his hands before relaxing a blast of electricity, blasting the doors off it's hinges and people to duck down. 

Max charged in as he got to the deck. "Where is the news room!" He yelled as the lady started shaking. "4.....4th floor." she said.

Max went towards the stairs, letting his feet echo off the steps as he ran up faster and faster.

He got to the floor and built up energy again as he blasted off the doors. He could hear what the news story was talking about as he did it too.

"Spider-Ma was just in a fight with the Green Goblin on a yacht, it ended with the Green Goblin blowing up the yacht, causing 10,000 dollars in damages. She said

Max blasted the door off and everyone screamed and ducked again as they stopped filming. Max growled at seeing the screens show up a rainbow screen with a beeping noise.

"I want you to turn those camera' back on." Max said as he got in front of them. As the camera man moved the camera to him shanking, scared for his life.

"C-Camera's going back on live in 5. 4. 3. 2. 1. and your on." The Camera man said as he aimed the camera at Max, everyone watching the news saw Max in a hoodie.

"Hello everyone. You haven't seen me before, but that's from your selfish needs." Max hissed.

"I walked the streets everyday, I worked hard like all of you, but you treated me like a bug. Used me for your own gains, not caring how it hurts me, I am done being your doormat, that's done."

"I am the man that attacked Spider-Man, I am Electro." Max said.

"I'm done being scared at being shot for being who I am, I'm done being scared of being told no, screwed out of something, being punched for trying to stand up for myself. I AM DONE BEING THE PERSON WHO HAS TO HAVE HIS LIFE BE PUT IN PEOPLE WHO DON'T CARE EVERY SINGLE DAY! The time of all you humans being in peace is over. Because I'm gonna put your lights out fast."

"I'm Max Dillion." Max said as he pulled his hood down, showing his face and his glowing blue eyes. "I'm gonna give you all a world in fear, a world of betrayal, you all acting like the bugs you are, a world without heroes. A World without Spider-Man, I'm Electro, and your all gonna bow down and say my name when I'm done with all of you." He said, breathing heavily as sparks came out of him.

"This is the chaos I'm gonna cause at you." Max said as he held up his hands as they glowed. Before he fired them at the walls, before hitting the camera, making the station go off air.

Max panted as he let his electricity out.

"Now the world knows who we are. we can't hide, they know what we look like now Max." he thought.

"The world can't stop me, Spider-Man can't stop me. I don't care if I can't see people. I'm the person they all fear." Max said as he blasted the window,

Max jumped out the window, and was floating, he breathed as he relaxed, grinning more as he he saw the people in the news room staring at him in shock. 

"Today's a new day for me." Max laughed.

"Today's a new day for Electro." Electro yelled out as he blasted more electricity out, which shattered the window of the news station more.

"Where are we going to now Max? Find out where Spider-Man is? Take New York's power supply? Get payback on everyone that's mistreated you?" Max kept thinking. 

"No, we're going back to the power plant." Max laughed as he started flying away. The air felt great hitting him.

"A villain like myself needs a hideout, Oscorp's power grid works best, I can hide whenever I want." Max said as he kept flying.

Screams from below filled his ears with joy, they were fearing him as he sucked energy form anything he flew by, he didn't care anymore, he wasn't paying it, he could take all that he want and feel alive.

Max got to the power Grid as he landed on the round, ripping the jacket off as he let his suit show now.

"The Green Goblin is scaring people with scaring people, well now I'm entering this battle, Spider-Man will die, he will die by Electro." Max said as he grinned at his refelction.

Electro was finally in control.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome Electro to the party.


	17. Why Bother when you have a Goblin.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter deal with the Goblin encounter, and Max going full Electro on everyone. with the Goblin and Electro crossing paths.

Electro was gliding through the air, the electricity cackling under him as he flew around before he saw the Green Goblin gliding away, and chased him.

"Hey, Goblin!" he yelled out as the glider stopped as the Green Goblin turned back to Electro, looking a little dazed.

"What do you want ...... Electro, right?" The Green Goblin asked as Electro nodded.

"You look like crap, what happened to you?" Electro asked.

"Got electrocuted, somehow survived it, but you know all about that." The Goblin said, grinning, drooling a little too.

Electro felt his fist clench a little, but the Goblin can be useful.

"Alright look Ele, I love talking, but I got to go." The Green Goblin said as he started to glide away.

"Hey, I was talking to you." Electro said as his hand glowed.

"Don't care, but if you want a tip, go find Bug Boy."

The Green Goblin couldn't finish this statement as Electro hit him with electricity sending him flying into a building, his glider beeping at scanning him.

"Wow. Twice now, doesn't get better." The Goblin said as he opened his eyes to see more electricity flying at him.

"Crap." He said as he jumped off the glider, landing on a building, causing a crater to form under him from the suit.

"Wow, Oscorp may suck, but this suit is awesome." He said before he rolled out of the way as Electricity landed right by him.

"Hey, stop being a little punk Bi-WOAH AND FIGHT ME LIKE A MAN!" The Green Goblin yelled at Electro as he threw a pumpkin bomb at him.

Electro look at it as it flew right up to him as he heard the beeping as he realized what it was and blasted it away right before it exploded.

"Oh you better kill me now, or I will shove my foot up your."

"SURPRISE!: The Green Goblin yelled as he jumped onto Electro's back.

"Get off of me!" Electro yelled as he was waving back and forth in the air as the Goblin laughed.

"Come on, for having a temper, your think I'd be fried Goblin. Wait that doesn't make sense." The Green Goblin said before he felt his hands start to burn.

"Staby Staby." The Goblin said as he pulled out two blades and stabbed Electro's shoulder's with them, breaking the armor as he let go and landed back on the building, grinning.

"You are a pain in the ass!" Electro hissed as he landed on the building, pulling the blades out with a miffed groan as he let them fall to the ground.

"Thanks, I really try and get that factor down on how to kick your ass." The Goblin grinned as Electro's head shot up as his hands started to crackle.

"What, can't take a joke?" The Goblin aske as he almost got hit with electricity to the head, but ducked last minute.

"Guess not." The goblin said as he slid behind a huge vent that blocked the electricity.

"So Bug Boy has a bunch of gadgets, Ele however, uses electricity from himself, and he can burn me, which my healing factor does fix, however, that electricity can pernitrate my suit, and can be fatal depending on the area that's hit, so my best odds are to throw things." The Goblin said as he pulled another bomb out of his suit as he threw it behind him.

Electro almost went to catch the ball thrown at him but moved away when he heard the clicking from it as it broke and turned into a blade mid air, letting it fly past his head, he turned back just as a bomb landed by his hand, beeping.

His eyes went wide as he blasted the ground to send him flying back as the bomb went off, causing an explosion.

"Where are you!" Electro yelled as he looked up to see an AC unit being held above his head.

"Right here Ele!" The Goblin yelled back as he threw the ac right at him!

Electro jumped back as the sound of metal hitting concrete filled his ears as he looked back at the Goblin.

He was now eating an apple while smirking at him.

"Your move, or are you done?" He asked in between bites before making a face.

"I hate these apples." He said to himself just as he heard electricity being thrown at him as he let himself fall, letting the electricity fly over him.

"Your a wild animal. That's your weakness, I made a plan, and it's working, working so well, I'm telling you this." The Goblin grinned as Elctro started running at him.

"Kill him."

"He's like the rest."

"He'll keep bullying you!"

"He's my enemy!"

Electro yelled as he jumped, building electricity in his hands before he slammed them onto the ground, making the whole floor electrify as the Goblin jumped up and off the building the moment he saw the floor become a death floor for him.

He landed on his glider as it came up back to Electro who was on the edge now.

"Your It." The Goblin said as his glider backed up before he flew past a building as Electro growled.

From the ground, it looked to be a thunderstorm, with the strikes of Lightning they kept seeing at random parts, an explosion sound came with electricity, which made some people jump as it happened.

The strikes were at times slow timed, and other's they could see and time the strikes in quick timing.

The Goblin zoomed past building after building as Electro was hot on his heals, the Goblin wanted to yell out something to him, but did the wise move to focus on running.

He kept moving, making Electro pause at times, he was too new to be a fun fight.

He swung around a building and circled it smashing right into Electro and sent them to another roof.

"You are too new at this villain stick to be any fun." The Green Goblin said as Electro turned to him.

"Your too wild with your strikes to where you lost where your opponent is, and your emotions make it so your aim and strength control is terrible. You want to kill me? First do that, and maybe show yourself to the city first. Look at me, I showed myself to everyone and now they know of me, no one barely knows you." The Green Goblin said as he got back on his glider as Elector's hands shook a little.

"You want to take on Spider-Man? Your a joke at this point. Only a smart villain could be him." The Green Goblin said shaking his head as he glided away.

Electro aimed at the Goblin but stopped as his hand kept shaking

He wants a villain? Electro will give him a villain.

He slowly climbed down stairs towards the ground, before walking towards a news van.

He's a villain now, and he'll prove it.

The Green Goblin groaned as he transformed back into Heath.

His mission was successful, so transforming back didn't bother him this time.

"I must get another target tomorrow, maybe 2 or even 3." He laughed as he thought of the plan in his head.

He had to work fast, Spider-Man was becoming a problem for him now.

Also that Electro guy was an issue, he could be dangerous if looked at wrong.

His words were to ether make him more serious or relax and think smart, ether way it'll make a worse villain, or a better hero, didn't really matter to him.

What bothered him too was his spine snapping again as his skin popped. He slipped a shirt on as he laid on the bed.

"Acting's all part of the game." The Green Goblin laughed as he passed out on the pillow.

Heath rose his head confused as he sat up.

"Again?" He asked himself as he shook his head before his eyes went wide.

"OWWWW!" He said holding his head as he felt pain in it.

"Why is it liked I got punched by a metal arm everywhere and got electrocuted" He asked as he felt his hands shaking.

He stood up, his legs shaking and almost gave out on him as he grabbed his bed.

"School ended, mom picked Makenzie up, maybe I just felt tired again." Heath said as he sat down.

"Why is my hearing off a little?" He asked after a few seconds as he listened around.

"That fortune was right, my life is a crazy circle." he said.

He felt his neck crick a little as he stretched. He groaned as he did this as his phone went off.

He looked at it, seeing a bunch of notifications.

Social media, social media, his mom saying when she'll be home. The group chat, which he did talk with them more today then yesterday, so that's a win.

He stopped at seeing one from Peni.

Something about her made him feel more open about himself.

He was showing people the fun side of him, but inside of him was someone who was still grieving, and she saw that side of him.

He read her text, "Hey." she texted. It was awkward, but that was the charm of it.

"Hey" he replied as he stretched some more.

"You holding up alright?"

"Yeah. Been like that for a while so it's not hard to keep doing it."

"Want to talk about how you feel? It might help you let out some build up feelings"

"Feels wired doing it over the phone."

"We could hang out somewhere."

"That might be better, talking face to face might help more then texting."

"Know any good places for hanging out?"

"Not really, haven't gotten the chance to look around New York yet, it's huge and just moved."

"I know this cafe that Peter showed me before.

"We can do that."

"Awesome! The Address is between 45th, and 47th street. Talk to you soon"

"Talk to you soon."

His mom was right, talking to someone did help.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Peter's had better days. Like when Iron Man came to him for help and he got his suit.

Or when he took down Vulture and all by himself too.

But he's had terrible days too.

Like the Oscorp field trip, and getting bit by a spider.

Or.... Ben dying.

Or that building falling on him.

But the last three day's really are close to the top.

He meets the Green Goblin, and fights him in a terrible fight. Get's stabbed and almost bleeds out.

He Can't help Max who freaked out on him and ran away

The day after gets his ass kicked by the Green Goblin again, and then Max snaps and attacks him.

Before he gets thrown into a car and saw himself in the future.

The One good thing besides his Cousin Peni was him getting to work with Mr. Stark on his suit.

But now here he was fighting the Green Goblin on a boat.

He went in calm and ready, he thought he knew The Green Goblin now.

He was wrong.

The Goblin mocked him, he treated everything like it was his to mess with. He even slammed a chair over the Goblin's head.

He told everyone there was a bomb on the boat. Then tackled him off a ledge.

Going through a casino table, and then had chips thrown in his face.

He was then thrown through another door and through a pipe.

The Goblin then kept bringing up a piccolo for some reason.

Before getting tackled through a third door into the engine.

He thought he stopped the bombs, but no!

He was tricked AGAIN.

The Goblin had the main bomb this whole time, and pinned him to the ground before blowing up the ship.

His ears were ringing, and his head was dizzy.

Then The Goblin brought up a nursery rhyme, and Peter tazed him.

Peter felt a bit of guilt when he tazed him, it went against what he usually did.

He even left the Goblin. That was wrong, he didn't think that through.

The Goblin was pissed when he grabbed him and pulled him above the water.

The Goblin promised to get him back for being tazed and his head throbbed even more.

They went into a kitchen, where he hit the Goblin with a plate before a pan was slammed on his head, then slammed through a wall.

They were in a bedroom now, and the Goblin tried to throw blades at him, he used a pillow but he kept going.

He managed to break the blades off, and the Goblin wanted him to fight back,, so he ripped the bed-post off and smashed it over the Goblin's head, and in return got a dresser thrown at him.

He ducked it and a blanket was thrown into his face before he got thrown threw a wall.

The Goblin then rammed both of them through a glass table, and the Goblin even said it was stupid.

He then got on his glider, and left him on a sinking ship, tossing him an apple before he left.

Peter left the Yacht as it sunk, but he felt anything but positive as he kept thinking of the laughter of the Green Goblin was stuck in his head.

Why was he sure he could take on the Goblin again? He was strong, fast, he was smart, and he was always thinking 5 steps ahead of him, he said it was stupid to carry a bomb on him. THEN DID IT ANYWAY. He may need to ask Mr. Stark for help now. He was almost screwed at this point with the Goblin.

He sat on the top of a boat, watching live boats of the people come by as he held his head in his hands.

He screwed up badly.

He laid back with a groan as he pulled out his phone.

He called Ned and waited, the ringing tone in his mask came as he kept waiting.

"Ned." Peter said once he picked up.

"Oh my good Peter I heard what happened with the boat on the news!" Ned said.

"It's already on the news!" Peter explained as he groaned.

"They said the Green Goblin flew away and you didn't come out." Ned said, he sounded really worried.

"No one saw me come out, because The Goblin flew out of the roof." Peter said

"are you sure your okay?" Ned asked.

"Besides a crush spirit, I think i'm good." Peter said.

"It went that bad?" Ned asked.

"A ship blew up Ned. I ship blew up." Peter said.

"How did your fight go?" He asked referring to the Goblin.

"Well he threw a dresser, casino chips and a pan at me, so basically, I don't want to fight him anymore." Peter said sighing.

"At least your side's doing better." Ned said.

"Don't remind me.' Peter groaned more.

"Anything I can do to help?" Ned asked.

"Keep the chat occupied, that way they don't get suspicious." Peter said. 

"It's been quiet all day." Ned said.

"That's really strange." Peter said

"Yeah I don't know why." Ned said.

"Great." Peter sighed to himself

"Holy Shit dude!." Ned said as he turned on his face time.

"What?" Peter asked, Ned sounded really worried which was off.

"The news!" Ned said as he turned the camera around to show the tv screen, someone was talking on the tv.

"Hello everyone. You haven't seen me before, but that's from your selfish needs." the person hissed.

The headlines are talking about a maniac attacking the news station, who the hell was this guy.

"I walked the streets everyday, I worked hard like all of you, but you treated me like a bug."

That's a on point joke about bugs.

"Used me for your own gains, not caring how it hurts me"

He was trying to help people like that, someone that looked out for them, but who attacked them.

"I am done being your doormat, that's done."

Wow he was really pissed off.

"I am the man that attacked Spider-Man, I am Electro." Max said.

Oh crap. That's Max. What the hell was he doing!

"Max. what are you doing man, that's not good." Peter said watching.

"I'm done being scared at being shot for being who I am, I'm done being scared of being told no, screwed out of something, being punched for trying to stand up for myself."

Was this really how Max was treated? He felt like he let Max down, he was so excited when he met him two days ago, and now he's angry.

"I AM DONE BEING THE PERSON WHO HAS TO HAVE HIS LIFE BE PUT IN THE MUD BY PEOPLE WHO DON'T CARE EVERY SINGLE DAY! The time of all you humans being in peace is over. Because I'm gonna put your lights out fast."

What was he saying, He wanted to help him last night before he got shot, and he was scared. Mr. Stark did say some people snap at one point like Max is right now, but it hurts worse when you could have helped.

"I'm Max Dillion." Max said as he pulled his hood down, showing his face and his glowing blue eyes. 

That's new that he can control it at random now. Peter felt a gulp get caught in his throat as he kept watching.

"I'm gonna give you all a world in fear, a world of betrayal, you all acting like the bugs you are, a world without heroes. A World without Spider-Man, I'm Electro, and your all gonna bow down and say my name when I'm done with all of you." He said, breathing heavily as sparks came out of him.

Wow. Max really hated him now. Peter really wanted to help him so much, and that would be impossible now. Max would attack him on sight, and his electricity was like his tazer webs but way worse too.

"This is the chaos I'm gonna cause at you." Max said as he held up his hands as they glowed. Before he fired them at the walls, before hitting the camera, making the station go off air.

"Peter. What are you gonna do?" Ned asked turning the camera back to him.

"I don't know, first the Green Goblin is causing Havok everywhere, and now Max is letting all his anger out, I may need to get ahold of Mr. Stark." Peter sighed as he held his head in his hands again.

"But you told him you wanted to take The Green Goblin down yourself." Ned said.

"It's not worth the insanity I'm getting from him, and Electro wasn't meant to be an enemy now!" Peter cried out.

"Peter, I don't know what to do because I haven't met this Goblin yet, but he seems terrible." Ned said.

"He's a nightmare, you know he kept talking about a Piccolo." Peter said.

"Wait, the Green Goblin had a Piccolo?" Ned asked.

"He brought it up like 7 times, I don't know why." Peter said.

"I would love to see that." Ned said.

"NED!" Peter yelled out, making Ned jump.

"He stabbed me! and blew up a boat" Peter said

"Sorry." Ned said as Peter calmed down.

"Sorry, just.... he's getting in my head, I don't know how to take him down." Peter said, sighing.

"Getting angry won't help, stay calm. Remember to breath." Ned said as Peter did this, breathing in and out gently as he started to calm down.

"Feeling better?" Ned asked as Peter nodded, breathing more.

"Yeah. Ned I need to go i'm gonna call Mr. Stark." Peter said as Ned nodded.

"Just update me bro." he said as Peter nodded.

"You know I will." Peter said as Ned smiled as he hanged up.

He sighed as he called Happy, knowing that would be more easy to talk with Mr. Stark.

"Kid" Happy asked after a few seconds.

"Happy, Hey." Peter said

"Is there a problem, your suit's tracker show's you haven't moved in 30 minutes." Happy said.

"Relaxing on a boat." Peter said.

"Why? that doesn't' sound like you, especially in your suit." Happy said.

"I wanted to relax after what just happened to me." Peter said.

"What happened?" Happy asked.

Crap, he didn't know yet.

"I ...... got ...... caught in a boat explosion." Peter said as he didn't hear anything from Happy then.

"Happy?" Peter asked at the silence.

"You got caught in an explosion." Happy clarified.

"...... Yeeeees." Peter said knowing lying would make this worse.

"Karen, why didn't you send this report?" Happy asked.

"Mr. Parker's vitals didn't change, I was told to send it if his vitals changed in a bad way." Karen said.

"Tony wants you to let us know if anything happens to the kid, a expulsion, whether his vitals are good or not is something you need to tell us." Happy said.

"Got it, I'll watch out for that." Karen said.

"Anyway, what happened?" Happy asked Peter now.

"I went to a boat, and the Green Goblin was there, and he had a bomb." Peter said.

"The person your trying to stop, has a bomb." Happy said.

"Which he said was in the engine but it was on him the whole time." Peter said.

"and?" Happy asked.

He threw his bomb onto my webbing, sticking it to the boat and made a huge hole in it." Peter said.

"Did anyone get hurt?"

"No thankfully, they evacuated before the bomb went off." Peter said.

"That's the best you can do in that situation Kid." Happy said as he heard Peter sign.

"Can you tell Mr. Stark I may need help." Peter asked.

"Kid, Tony didn't tell you, but the Avengers and him are busy with something else, they can't help you take down THE Green Goblin or this Electro guy." Happy said.

"What are they busy with?" Peter asked.

"Well... Ant-Man is busy trying to figure out this monster doppelganger in San Francisco." Happy started 

"While someone's been killing people in different locations, and there trying to stop this person. From what Cap's told us, this person has a gang, and they havn't seen him yet, but whatever this person is, he's a force of nature" Happy said.

Right, he remembered being told about that.

"Does Mr. Stark need me?" Peter asked.

"Tony told me to keep you out of it. He want's you to take care The Green Goblin" Happy said.

"Now I have to take on Max now too." Peter said.

"Who?" Happy asked.

"Electro." Peter said.

"Elec-wha?" Happy asked.

"Electro, a guy that got electric powers, and now wants to kill me." Peter said.

"So your fighting what now?" Happy asked.

"Max or Electro, a guy that was my friend, but now really angry for people treating him like nothing, and got electrical powers. The Green Goblin... I don't even know what he is besides being a Goblin, who's insane, and dangerous." Peter said

"Kid, just try to stop one, I'll try and get ahold of Tony, but right now this threat is bigger since he's killed people, the Green Goblin blew up a boat, but didn't hurt anyone." Happy said.

"Alright Hap." Peter sighed as he got up stretching. 

"Take the rest of the day off Pete. Tony would tell you the same thing." Happy said.

"Okay Hap." Peter said.

"I'll keep you updated." he said.

"Thanks Happy." Peter said, before he hung up.

Peter got off the boat and webbed to land, trying to get back to the roof he left his backpack on.

as he webbed, he heard his phone go off. Looking he saw it was Peni.

"Peni hey!" Peter said as he answered, still webbing through the air.

"Hey Pete! I just wanted to let you know I'm out right now." She said.

"Where you headed?" he asked.

"Firefly New York." Peni said.

"That's a restaurant." Peter said.

"Yep." Peni said as she sounded super exited.

Why was she headed there?

"Any reason your going there, you didn't bring it up earlier." Peter said.

"Just wanted to go someplace to eat." She said.

It had to be a boy.

"I was headed home anyway." Peter said.

"I'll see you when I get back!" Penni said excited.

"Unless I pass by the restaurant, I may, I don't know the exact street I'm on." Peter said.

"If you do that would be cool." She said, she was defiantly excited.

"If I don't I'll see you later tonight, alright?" Peter asked as he landed on a roof, stopping so she didn't hear the wind as much.

"Yep, see you soon Pete!" She said as she hung up.

She was defiantly going on a date by how she sounded.

At least she was happy, that was a good thing. 

Something good had to happened at some point.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally another fight between Spider-Man and Electro, but I loved how this turned out. Added the Goblin Electro fight recently to add more development for the two.


	18. There's been Worse first meetings.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter meet's Heath fully for the first time.

Nervousness.

That's the word Peni would use to describe how she felt.

The last three day's were quiet and really uneventful.

Being with Aunt May and Peter was nice, they were her family and she loved them.

But she still missed her parents.

She knows May and Peter lost Ben, but May's busy with work, and Peter's always off doing something.

Building the robot her and and her had started help her a little. But again, she felt something missing.

Going to Peter's school made her feel a bit more easy with starting a new school.

But she was an outsider, from Japan and she didn't understand anything the school did.

Every morning she tried to act excited, but always felt nervous.

Her first day almost had her want to kick that rich boys ass for calling Peter Penis.

She can be described as having anger problems some times. She didn't think it was that bad.

That teen, Heath. He was Peter's age, but unlike the other high schoolers, treated her like he was talking to someone his age.

He seemed so calm too, he stood up to 3 bullies without caring it was 3 to 1.

He was also funny, insulting bullies in Japanese so she would understand it but they wouldn't.

He did tell her about how he lost his father, and how moving was new to him too.

They had those things in common.

She felt herself blush as she started to text him.

"Hey." she texted. It was awkward, and she didn't really know how he would react to that.

She sat in her chair, and about a minute or so later, she got a reply.

"Hey" he replied, it sounded just as awkward when he sent it back to her.

"You holding up alright?" she texted, she felt her cheeks burning more as she texted him.

"Yeah. I've Been like that for a while so it's not hard to keep acting positive despite it not being completely positive" He said, and she frowned a little, feeling that way did sting a bit.

"Want to talk about how you feel? It might help you let out some build up feelings" She said, wanting to help him a lot.

"Feels wired doing it over the phone." He had a point, it was awkward doing it on the phone.

"We could hang out somewhere." She said as she felt herself blush even more, she had asked him on a date.

"That might be better, talking face to face might help more then texting." He said as she blinked, shaking her head in surprise, he said yes.

"Know any good places for hanging out?" She asked before she almost slapped herself, he just moved to New York, she's visited New York a lot.

"Not really, haven't gotten the chance to look around New York yet, it's huge and just moved." Like she thought, he didn't know many places yet, she thought for a few seconds before remembering a place.

"I know this cafe that Peter showed me before." She said, it was true, the place was called Firefly New York.

"We can do that." Again it sounded awkward, but that's what she loved about it.

"Awesome! The Address is between 45th, and 47th street. Talk to you soon" She said before her eyes went wide again. For someone that was smart, she did stupid things a lot in communication.

"Talk to you soon." Wow. They were both really awkward with talking, and she felt herself relax even more. If he was taking this all easy, she could too. Nothing wrong with that, it meant both were casual.

She almost forgot about Peter, if he came home he might get worried, she was 14, but he was always telling her where he was gonna be.

She quickly called him so he knew what she was doing, after a few rings she got an answer.

"Peni hey!" Peter said as she heard him answer, the loud air behind him made her move back a little in surprise but she ignored it.

"Hey Pete! I just wanted to let you know I'm out right now." She said, hoping the face she was more energized then today didn't sound too off.

"Where you headed?" he asked.

Going great so far, be honest where your going now.

"Firefly New York." Peni said. 

Perfect.

"That's a restaurant." Peter said. She didn't know if she wanted to laugh or roll her eyes when he said this. So she did both, since it was funny

"Yep." Peni said as she could hear herself sound super exited.

She needed to calm down a little so she didn't worry Peter?

"Any reason your going there, you didn't bring it up earlier." Peter said.

Make a reasonable excuse.

"Just wanted to go someplace to eat." She said. That's good, and believable too.

She hoped he didn't think too much into it.

"I was headed home anyway." Peter said.

That was really strange timing, but that happens.

"I'll see you when I get back!" Peni said excited.

Stupid! don't sound to excited.

"Unless I pass by the restaurant, I may, I don't know the exact street I'm on." Peter said.

How could he not know if he was walking? Strange, like the air

"If you do that would be cool." She said, she was trying not to sound too excited but it came out that way.

"If I don't I'll see you later tonight, alright?" Peter asked as she could hear the heavy wind stopping from coming in the background, which was strange.

"Yep, see you soon Pete, if you do walk by it, stop inside real quick!" She said as she hung up. She slipped her shoes on feeling more and more excited.

She was defiantly going on a date by how she felt. At least in her eyes, but she had to be careful not to act to strange.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Heath watched the sun set a little as he took some Naproxen, his headache still hurting after he got ready.

He tried to clear his mind, but couldn't take his head off the picture on his desk.

A ship.

When did he draw a ship? It seemed off putting to him for some odd reason.

He felt terrible overall, which for the last three days was normal to him now.

His hand shook still like he got shocked. His head throbbed in pain like he got his a lot. He also felt irritated. 

He wanted to calm down, this wasn't helpful at all.

He's fallen asleep the last three days. Him drawing and forgetting isn't new, that explains the ship.

The pain..... he really didn't know, but sometimes the body huts for some reason without explanation.

Headaches came at random sometimes, his hand shaking could be from how nervous he was.

nervous about going someplace with Peni.

Calling it a crush would be an understatement. She seemed to click with him the way he clicked with her since she texted him first.

He felt more easy talking to her when she said HI first, and now they were meeting some place.

Yep, his hand shaking was from that, he wasn't letting that go.

He breathed a little as he locked the door behind him, slipping his house key into his pocket.

He took a deep breath as he walked, he needed to get more calm, being a nervous wreck would make this go terribly.

He stopped to look at a tv a store as he looked at the headlines.

Monster In San Francisco: A monster related to the Black Tar like monster has been spotted in the sunny state, a light green color and dangerous to encounter, Ant-Man is currently on the case of this sudden monster's appearance."

"Meanwhile the person known as The Clown has gotten another person on his kill list, we still don't have a reason to why he's doing this, but we're hoping to figure this out sooner rather then later, First Captain America tried to stop him, but as this hunt continued, More and more Avengers came in. But that had serious consequences."

"With no Avengers around, this has left New York open to it's two biggest threats. The Green Goblin and Electro. The Green Goblin came in around a few day's ago, attacking Spier-Man twice and causing nervous explosion's. Electro Just came in too, he's killed people and is reportedly stealing energy from the whole city, and just a few minutes ago, J. Jonah Jameson from The Daily Bugle made this report on the situation.

"Ladies and Gentleman, I've said it, and it's happening. Spider-Man makes these villain's show up. First we have The Vulture after Spider-Man shows up in the Civil War. Now we have signs of the Vulture all over New York. While Spider-Man stopped the Vulture, it was AFTER A BOAT GOT CUT IN TWO! Now we have Electro and and the Green Goblin. The Green Goblin has done nothing but blow up our city, and Spider-Man's done nothing but fail over and over again. Now we got a second person, Electro came in and beat Spider-Man around like a rag doll. I ask you people of New York, can you trust Spider-Man after dropping the ball this fast and so easy? Please think about it, and help stop this menace from destroying our city even more.

J Jonah Jameson. The guy had a vendetta with Spider-Man, he can see this, and he was here for about 2-3 weeks now. That's not good for a media like thing being biased.

He sighed as he kept walking, the cool air hitting him helped him relax.

He brought up directions to the restaurant as his headache was going away.

"Finally, having those suck." he groaned out as he looked around.

He soon saw the place and waited, looking at his phone while he waited.

He could hear the wind howling in his ears as he looked around, waiting for Peni.

He looked back and forth some more as he tried to clear his thoughts.

He kept thinking about that boat picture it kept bugging him about how strange it was.

"Heath!" Peni said as she skated up to him. He just realized her shoes had wheels on them.

"Hey!' He smiled. He was wearing a blue hoodie with jeans, which fit the cold weather.

She was wearing a hoodie too, pink with an anime on it, with a skirt and leggings, which also fit the cold weather.

"How long were you waiting?" she asked, her eyes sparkled with excitement.

"Not super long, like 3-4 minutes." he said as she smiled.

"That's good, I didn't want to make you wait long, it's freezing." She said, playfully shivering as he laughed a little.

"I'm form Minnesota, I'm more use to super cold weather." He said as she smiled more.

"Oooh Minnesota! How was it there?" she asked.

"Had a bunch of interesting places, and while I wasn't excited to move here, it does allow me to see new places. Do you miss Japan" He asked.

"Yeah. It's so weird seeing everything in English, and I'm use to seeing Japanese more. I'm glad my parents taught me both English and Japanese." she said.

"Your American on which side?" He asked.

"Dad's side." She said.

"Got it." he said as she smiled more.

"How did you learn Japanese?" she asked.

"My Mom studied it in high school, and wanted me and my sister to know it, my sister's still trying to figure it out. But I understood it a ton." he said.

"How long were you studying it?"

"Since I was 3, my mom said as I got older, I got better." he said.

"Cool." She said as she shivered a little again.

"Let's get inside before we freeze." he said as she nodded.

"Let's." she giggled before blushing a little as they entered.

Peni didn't know what she would say if Peter showed up, she didn't really think that through.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Peter landed on the roof with a sigh.

He held his face after that fight with the Goblin his face felt sore, getting hit with a pan does that.

He got to the roof he left his backpack and got his clothes out of it before switching into it.

He felt goosebumps hit him as he changed, it was freezing tonight.

Gently climbing down after packing up his backpack, he walked through the streets.

He needed to clear his head on the Green Goblin, He felt close to snapping on hit, and that's not him. He felt his mind breaking on him.

He really regretted not having Mr. Stark help when he suggested it.

Peter sighed as he kept walking, he soon got to firefly New York.

He went into it, looking around for Peni real quick, making sure she was here, she did say stop by if he walked by the place.

It felt way warmer inside then outside, that was for certain.

He rubbed his arms to get warm more as he kept looking around. 

"Pete." He heard someone yell in a whisper.

Turning, he saw Peni waving to him.

He went over to her and saw the new kid from the academic Decathlon team. The one who was like MJ with Flash. Irritated by him.

"Pete, this is Heath." Peni said.

"We've met, we're both on the Academic Decathlon. He also helped me on my first day of school with finding a class." Heath said.

"Right, that's where I remember you from." Peter said.

"Trust me, I have a hard time remembering a lot too." Heath laughed.

"Something else about you seems familiar. Like we met outside of school." Peter said, maybe he was overthinking this. But only because he felt tired.

"Uh...... Nope. I went to Oscorp, walked my sister to a playdate the next day ....... and came home after school today .... So unless you were at Oscorp the other day, then no." Heath said.

"You visited Oscorp?" Peni asked.

"My mom's boyfriend works there and he made me go, I really didn't want to." Heath said.

"Sorry, just something about you made me thing of someone, but it might just be my imagination." Peter said.

"It's fine, that happens, and you sometimes feel that with a new person you meet, you see them everywhere." Heath said, as Peter nodded.

"Right, your not active much on the chat." Peter said, remembering what he was seeing.

"Nether are you, so it's not as random." Heath said.

He had a point.

"Sorry for interrupting, Peni said stop by if I walked by the restaurant." Peter said.

"It's fine, no one's banned, that would be strange. Almost as strange as whatever shawarma is." Heath said.

"You had shawarma?" Peni asked, almost laughing.

"It was really strange, My sister didn't like the Veal flavor, I tried it, it was alright." Heath said as Peni laughed.

"Shawarma is a interesting food." Peter said, as Heath nodded.

"Right! But it was amazingly good." Heath said.

"I never got to try it before." Peni said.

"We'll try it at some point Pen." Peter said as she smiled.

"Promise?" she asked as Peter nodded.

"You know I saw this thing from the Daily Bugle?" Heath asked as Peter wanted to groan mentally, JJ was really annoying recently with the Green Goblin.

"What did you think of it?" Peter asked.

"He's stupid and annoying. It's like, Spider-Man's helping the city, and he's called a menace? I don't see him trying to do anything about these guy's destroying the city." Heath said."

"Agreed." Peni said as Peter looked at his phone.

"I got to go Peni, my phone's about to die." Peter said as Peni nodded.

"Alright Pete, I'll be home in a bit." she smiled as Peter nodded.

"Keep in contact." Peter said as she nodded more.

"Will do." She said as Peter left.

She seemed really happy, that's good that she met someone that kept her mind happy.

He started walking back to the house, the air was still cold, but he felt more warm so the walk back wasn't so bad.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Your cousin's really nice." heath said as Peni nodded with a smile.

"He is, he's helped me with the last few days here." Peni said.

"When you lose someone, your feel empty, so having someone there for you, makes you feel more happy.

"What's also helped is I'm trying to finish my robot my dad and I was working on back in Japan." Peni said.

"Your making a robot?" Heath asked surprised.

"Got the arm done so far." Peni said.

"You got to show me sometime." Heath said as Peni smiled more.

"I'll show you it sometime. She said.

"It's important to know how it'll work before building it, since if it's too big, it makes the controls harder to use." Heath said as Peni nodded.

"He did told me to remember to always check that before anything." Peni said.

"Well when your building anything, having an idea helps fits it better." Heath said.

"Agreed." Peni said as she smiled.

"I do stuff with my little sister, since that helps me take my mind off of how much I miss our dad." he said as Peni stared.

"Like you said. *puts her hand on his* It's nice to him someone to talk to it about." She smiled at him.

He returned the smile to her.

She was having a great time just talking with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to have some interaction between the human part's of Spider-Man and The Green Goblin. With Peni throw in.


	19. 3 sides of a freakshow.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We see the rest of Peni and Heath's "date.
> 
> before we get to go back to Electro.
> 
> Then Peter trying to figure out how to stop both threats.

Max walked past generator's. He needed to strike, and show New York he wasn't joking, he made this news alert and now was gonna use this threat well.

He felt himself float up into the air as electricity entered him as he was thinking.

He can't blow up crap, that Goblin freak is doing that. He wasn't saving anyone now.

What could he do that would make it show he was a threat that was just as bad as Ultron.

That's it!

Ultron was gonna eliminate the whole world, no. Exterminate it.

He can't do that, but he can do one just as good.

Destroy the worlds resources.

He can steal power, the suit preventing up from overloading, so he can steal the whole city's energy.

That's what he can do. It was perfect.

"Calm down Max, your own thoughts are giving you a headache."

Max stood up, the world felt dizzy as he held the wall.

The plant had a control room, and people working in it.

He had to hide from them, hiding in the energy walls, with his suit going in with him, made it an easy getaway.

"What location would work best to get all the energy in the world?" Max asked himself.

"First we need to figure out this plant first."

"Right, this is our base, all the energy we need, and we can plan this out. Then we can hide in energy cells if we kill the workers." Max said as his eyes glowed, showing lines of energy everywhere.

Max growled as he heard voices enter the plant.

He followed them, the bell of the clock tower ringing in his ears.

Who the hell thought a clock tower by a energy plant was a good idea!

"Focus on getting the idea of the plant!"

Max held his head as he made his energy burst down the door.

He felt the vibrations of the energy around him as he entered.

The whole world shook under him. He stalked down the halls, listing to the voices of people.

He needed to get to the office, take out the people by the control module, since turning off the energy would weaken him.

He remembered hearing about a key, that key is what he needed to make sure he wouldn't lose his power.

He let himself go into a vent as someone came by, he traveled around, looking for anyone, before he saw 4 or so people in the storage room.

He felt his energy building up as he left the vent into the room, glowing the darkness up before he shot out blasts of electricity as people went flying.

Most were coughing as he laughed.

He used his electricity with one hand to hold someone to the ground, shocking them over and over as he lifted someone else with his other hand.

"Who has the generator key!" Electro yelled.

When no one talked, he slammed the floor, making them all get shocked.

"ANSWER ME!" He yelled as someone turned to him.

"There is no Ke-" He got cut off as Electro send Electricity through his chest, the other two people screaming.

"That's one, I'll kill all of you! WHERE'S THE DAMN KEY!" He yelled out as the lady turned to him.

"T-there's t-t-three ke-key.....ssss. Please." She cried out as Electro stared at her.

He growled as his hands lit up, before they stopped.

"You and that idiot on the floor get to live." He said as his hands glowed at the man on the floor.

"This one, has a key." Electro said as he started electrocuting the man as his scream in pain.

Electro ripped the key off, slipping the chain around his neck as he kept shocking him.

The man started to decay as his skin burned more and more.

Electro smiled as he saw this, the killing brought joy to him as he soon dropped the body.

"Say one word, and I will come back and kill you." he said as he slipped back into the vents.

He had to find 2 more keys, it was like a freaking boss level, and he hated it.

He slipped past people who didn't know he was there before he heard someone bring up the manager.

He would know!

"Go for him Max, punish him! Punish all of them!"

Electro slipped out of the vents again, building up energy.

He let the electricity out as he fired at everyone in the hallway, and nearby, the lights acting as lighting rods, so anyone under them also got electrocuted.

Electro breathed in and out as he stepped over the dead bodies, grinning even more.

This sick nectar like taste he felt as he did this, he wanted to savior it, and do it more.

He wanted to kill more, he wanted to hurt people.

He built up more electricity as he blasted the ground, causing it to become electrified as people started dropping through the level as he screamed loudly, it echoing off the walls.

He went to the control room and broke the door down as he looked at the manager as he fell out of his chair in shock. Going for the emergency button, Electro shocked him with a finger.

"Give me the key." He simply said as he shocked the man over and over again, slowly letting more energy out as he screamed in pain.

"I'm not letting you control the plant." the man said before Max shocked him more.

"I'm already controlling the plant. Soon the whole town of New York, then the World. NOW GIVE ME THE KEY!" He yelled as he shocked him even more as he started foaming from all the shocking he was being given.

Electro yelled even more as he let the energy power increase as the manager screamed in pain as the key dropped from his hand as Max burned his skin to death as he panted.

"Your letting your own mind work to hard, just let the energy control you."

Electro grumbled as he picked up the second key. He didn't need the third one. Having two of three was better.

"Now phase 2." Electro said as he slowly made his way to the exit.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Peni was enjoying her time out. For the first time she's been in New York, she's been happy.

Something about Heath made her be more open to him.

She would make a joke about fairy tales, but well Superhero's are a thing.

He was funny when he was in the mood to be more funny, which he even said it was because how casual she was talking.

She felt anything upsetting leave her too.

She felt normal, in Japan she wasn't the most cool, which she didn't care about. Here she felt like an outsider, but he wasn't treating her like that, it was like they were both normal, nothing awkward ether.

She talked about her robot, and he was happy to talk more about it.

"so the idea is it's gonna be able to control it from inside." she explained.

"Like a cockpit." he said and she nodded.

"Basically." she said.

"It's gonna be as big as me, maybe even bigger." she said smiling.

"Make sure it's version 1, since your get taller, and need more room to work." he said as she nodded.

"that's the idea, version 1 is the basic design, and you prefect it over time." she said, eating some fries.

They were slightly crispy, but not to crunchy and salted, which Heath even said normal salt makes it taste the best.

She agreed, that lead to a conversation about how Ketchup was only good on salted items since it's perfect with those tastes.

"Salt is something that without food, tastes funny, on a burger, chips, maybe something like steak, more grilled food then anything. It tastes really good" Heath said.

"Yeah, kind of like mustard. it really doesn't go well with most items, and it usually ends up being a funny food combination." Peni said.

"Thank you, once I thought mustard was cheese on a burger, and it tasted terrible because I never had Mustard before." He said.

"Is there any other food combo's that's strange?" She asked.

"Oh man. There's people I read on twitter that's had peanut butter and Mayo, Jelly and Mustard, Pickles in kool-aid, pickles in coffee, popcorn with pickle juice. Bananas with wasabi and hot Sause." He listed some off as Peni made a face before laughing.

"That sounds really, really gross." She said laughing more.

"There was also tuna with frosting. Cinnamon cereal with Orange juice. Cranberry pasta with chocolate Sause." He continued.

"Wait. Wait. Cranberry Pasta?" Peni asked, making another face, while trying not to smile.

"Oh yeah, when I saw that one, I couldn't believe it was real for a second." Heath said.

"With Chocolate? that sounds like it's a recipe for disaster." Peni laughed.

"Like hot Cheetos and Milk." he said as her eyes went wide.

"What! No way! That one's fake." she laughed.

"It's real, and it was strange to watch, hot Cheetos with milk is really random." Heath said as Peni laughed even more.

"Red Bull and Milk take the cake for the complete random one." He said as she snickered.

"That's as bad as the pickle ones." She laughed.

"The milk I believed curdled because of the Red Bull." Heath said as she laughed more.

"That's worse." she laughed more, joining in the silent laughter they were holding in terribly.

"Did you know people put like 10 war heads in their mouth at once to see how long their last?" Heath asked.

"What! That's stupid, the flavor's mix together and get terrible in flavor." Peni said.

"Oh yeah. that's the worst, sour candy is better then trying to eat hot Sause." he said as her eyes went even wider.

"Shut up! I hate hot Sause, it's hard to handle food that's spicy, even having spices on it makes it struggling." she said.

"The Ghost Pepper is the worst. I tried it once, and.... I would not recommend it." he said.

"You had a ghost pepper?!" she asked amazed.

"It was.... too hot." He said.

"It was like a fireball in my mouth that wasn't going out, like you chugged a bottle of hot Sause at once." he said.

"I wouldn't be able to do that." Peni laughed as Heath laughed too.

"That's also a reason I don't like Spicy food. Did you know people take shots of hot Sause?" Heath asked.

"How do you know all about this" she asked, trying hard not to cry out of laughter.

"Youtube." he said, which got another laugh out of her.

"Oh man, I got to see some of these videos." she said.

"There's a ton of challenges like that, for example, some people try and see who can eat more spicy food without drinking milk, it's amazing." he laughed.

"That sounds painful." she said as he nodded.

"That is something you got to show me." she said, now excited.

"Of course, like I said it's amazing." he laughed.

Peni tried to calm herself down, the more they kept talking the more they were laughing.

"I think we're done eating." Peni said looking around.

"Yeah, I got money for the food." he said as she looked up.

"You sure?" she asked as he nodded as he pulled out some money.

"Yeah, It seemed better that I brought money for it." He said as smiled at him.

"That's really sweet." she said as he payed for the food.

"I'm having so much fun." she said as she got up.

"Me too." Heath smiled, slipping back on his hoodie.

She grabbed her takeout cup, taking a sip of it as he stretched real quick.

They went to the exit, feeling the cold air hit them as they left.

She turned to see the man behind the host desk, his name tag said Stan.

"Don't you give up on a relationship, everyone deserves true love." He said as Peni smiled.

"Thank you." she said.

"Excelsior" Stan said.

Peni left with a smile.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Electro climbed the radio tower, wanting to steal more and more energy.

He almost slipped, his suit was metal, and the tower was a little slippery, since it did rain.

He got to the top, he was overlooking the whole city, the tower towering over the whole city making it a view to see.

"This is ours to take and rule." Electro grinned as he felt the railing gently give off an electric feel to his fingertips.

"This won't be a single day's work." Max heard.

"I know. I want to start my plan to suck the world of it's energy. With the Power Plant secretly under my control, I have unlimited energy." Max said as his eyes glowed even more.

He pulled metal beams he grabbed and trapped them around the tower to be a lightning rod.

He pointed the pipes to other towers and used a little electricity to send a line back and forth.

He felt the power in his hands as he charged up another blast.

"No going back"

"This is it."

"We killed people, we're putting fear inside of them now."

"The world fears Electro now."

"we will show terror."

Max listened to his voice as he kept thinking through on this as he felt the electricity charge up more.

As soon as the energy started up, it disappeared.

"Soon, all the world's energy will be mind." He said as he climbed down, letting his suit hit the ground.

He was ready for the world to feel his wrath in terror.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Peter was getting ready for bed when Peni got home.

She was humming in joy as she took her shoes and jacket off, rubbing her arms a little to get some heat.

"Hey Pete!" She smiled.

clearly it went well.

"How'd it go Pen?" Peter asked as he sat by her on the couch.

"It went amazing. May was right when she said I should talk to kids more, it's really paying off already." she said rambling about everything they talked about.

"I'm glad it went well." Peter said smiling as Peni smiled back before hugging him.

"Thanks for telling me to share how I felt with someone." she said as she stood up.

"That's great." He said, feeling tired as he held his jaw. It was still sore but he stayed quiet about this.

He waved Peni goodnight as she went to her room, she seemed tired, but excited at the same time.

He went to bed too, trying to figure out how to solve the problem he was currently trapped in.

Thursday, it was the day of the week before Friday, and was always strange for Peter.

His morning went well, Say hi to May as Peni was telling her all about her "date".

She didn't call it a date, but Peter saw it as one.

Peni rambled for a few minutes as he ate, with May letting her.

They went to school, Ned asked if anything else happened after they talked. Which he said No.

MJ said he looked like Crap.

He could remember the conversation.

"Sup loser. You look like crap." she said, matter of factually before going back to her book.

"I didn't notice." was his reply, and he swore she gave him a concerning look at that response, since it did sound upsetting.

Looking in the mirror, she was right, his hair was messy, his eyes had bags, and he seemed to be sore in places. (Thanks Goblin)

Flash, surprisingly was quiet for once, but that was a rare chance, so he didn't get to enjoy it much.

He felt empty right now. He didn't feel the normal energy he felt the last few days. 

Something Ned asked about, which Peter just told him he was tired.

It was true, he was tired, but he didn't say of what. 

He thought he would struggle to eat at lunch, but he was able to eat without much trouble.

He almost fell asleep in Spanish, and felt like he was gonna throw up in gym.

Every time he tried to relax, he saw ether the Green Goblin attacking him, or Electro striking him.

It made his eyes shot open in a cold sweat, luckily no one really noticed him snapping his eyes open, somehow.

He was considering not going out as Spider-Man tonight. Mr. Stark and May said to pace himself more so he wasn't a mess.

Mr. Stark told him that your no good fighting crime if your killing yourself to do it.

He was feeling his mind breaking on him, his reflexes was slowing more, and he felt like he couldn't think straight.

He was waiting for the final bell when he looked at his phone, scrolling through social media, he saw a report about Electro setting up something in the city on a radio tower.

He sighed, at this as the bell rang, walking home with Peni, she was going on about her day.

Maybe he should do what she did and just relax and do something.

He did need it. He knew that.

He couldn't stop thinking about what he heard about Oscorp ether.

Electro and the Green Goblin attacking, that's really unlucky for them.

But they did make the spider that bit him.

No comment.

He was currently charging into his suit, he had to go check out whatever Electro did, he had to do at least that.

He jumped out the window, letting his thought drown out as he swung around the city. It was making him feel better and more relaxed.

Mr. Stark did have a point, over exposure makes you feel like shit.

He was getting closer to the building, but heard ... Whirring nearby.

His eyes went wide as he turned the corner, clamming right into the Green Goblin as he was flying by, the crashing noise sounded like metal hitting a brick wall, two unmovable objects smacking each other before falling. He opened his eyes as the two went flying through a warehouse roof that was right under them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How many times will these two fight each other?


	20. A Real Chicken Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spider-Man and the Green Goblin fight again.

Heath's day was as good as you'd expect.

Last night he had a date, at least he thought it was.

Peni was super fun to be with. But right now, it seemed they were just friends, but he didn't really know.

He remembered how the conversation went when they got to her apartment.

(flashback)

Heath had his hood over his head to cover his ears from the cold as Peni rolled by him on her skates.

"The weather may be cold, but the sky is amazing at this time." Peni said as Heath looked up.

"Yeah, it feels so calm and relaxing, that it takes away all the stress on you for a few seconds." Heath said.

They stared at the sky for about a minute before Peni turned to him smiling.

"Thanks for a fun night." she said, happy.

"Same, I had a really fun time." He said, he felt tired, as he tried to hold in a yawn.

She smiled as she hugged him,

"I'll see you tomorrow?" She asked as he nodded.

"At our lockers, since we're locker buddies." he said as she laughed at this.

"Goodnight." she said as she went running to the inside of the building, waving to him as he did.

He waved back, and soon she was gone.

He rubbed his hands together before putting them in his jacket as he started the walk home.

(end of flashback)

Maybe they were growing into a couple?

That's the problem for after school not during..

Mackenzie kept brining it up that he went on a date, which he mostly ignored.

Mainly because she wanted to know how it went too, and she wouldn't give it up.

He was glad he wore a coat since it was freezing cold.

He woke up feeling tired, which for a teen sucked!

He did his usually stick around school.

Do classes, not talk much a few texts too his group chat (it was school anyway, what was he meant to do?)

He didn't feel as nervous now as the last few days.

But his mind was warping on him with all his notebook drawings.

A boat and a building were shown in his notebook, and he also found one for a warehouse.

Why did he draw a warehouse?

He didn't know why, and couldn't care less right now. With the other book about the items, he felt more random then before.

Why did he keep forgetting about drawing them.

Was he having memory problems?

Was he drawing them in his sleep?

Did he draw them a while back and forgot?

As the bell rang, he didn't really think about it too much.

He didn't know what he was gonna do today yet. His sister has been going to her new friends place after school, leaving him alone right now, usually it's him falling asleep.

Screw it, he's gonna go home and get more sleep.

For once he was gonna sleep when he wanted to, and not overthink it, especially since his back was hurting him a little for some odd reason.

He did talk to Peni briefly by their lockers like they said they would.

More talking about last night, and what they planned to do, he was gonna get some sleep, and she was gonna just do her homework.

Normal teenage things. Nice and steady with everything, and not freaking out.

Heath got home, letting his backpack land on the floor as he felt his chest hurt a little as he laid down on the couch, turning the tv on.

He watched for a few minutes before dosing off, letting his mind drift into slumber. Before his eyes shot open as he fell off the couch.

He felt pain all over him, his hands cracking, his mouth felt like it kept being dislocate then shoved back into place, his skin felt like it was swelling up before they popped, and it hurt like a bee sting. HIs spine snapped as his eyes went yellow.

The Green Goblin panted as he groaned at his back killing him once again as he used the couch to stable himself.

He blinked as he flipped through his notebook, this host of his kept finding them. This was a problem for his Jackal and Hyde situation. 

If this human figure out the notes, and got rid of them, he couldn't finish his goal.

But he kept thinking on what to do. He had to hide any new notes he makes for now.

It was better then anything. He got his glider to turn on as he kept thinking.

He had to destroy a warehouse, it was important that he did this, it was a MUST NEED.

Getting onto his glider, he flew into the air.

Yesterday with the boat, he got carried away, with what happened.

Today he was blowing up that warehouse, and getting out of there.

He watched the city overhead. It was nice, he'll admit that it looked nice when the sun was setting, but he didn't have time for this.

As he kept flying he listened to how Electro was causing more chaos.

He wasn't like him, he blew up empty things, Electro's killed people, there was a difference between the two.

He hasn't killed anyone yet, Electro was evil, he was more chaos then evil, at least if the terms are what he's thinking them as.

He kept gliding around, pulling a pumpkin bomb out as he got ready to click it.

But as he turned the building he rammed right into Spider-Man as both went falling and broke through the ceiling of the warehouse.

He felt everything hurt, which was a new feeling, but he didn't really care, was the hit on purpose or was it accidental?

Why was he second thinking every single though that came into his head.

He wished he had an apple, and he hated them!

But he was sure on that at least.

"I know we hate each other, but that's just going over the edge." The Goblin laughed out before groaning gently as Spider-Man sat up.

"You ran into me." Spider-Man said.

"We ran into each other." The Goblin said as he sat up too.

The two enemies looked at each other in silence for a few seconds, as the gears were turning.

"Were you really gonna blow up another building?" Spider-Man asked as the Goblin stared back.

"Duh, why else would I have a pumpkin bomb." The Goblin said.

Wow, that sounded super duchy.

"You know what. I'm not in the mood today to hear about how your gonna stop me. Just let's get to the fighting or whatever." The Green Goblins aid as he put the bomb back in the holster as Spider-Man looked a little surprise.

"What's your game?" he asked.

"What? I'm being honest for once." The Goblin said.

"You stabbed me, and lied about a bomb being on you.' Spider-Man said.

"........... Fine." he said as he threw his pumpkin bombs into a corner, along with his blades.

"No weapons I know, this whole warehouse is full of random crap, so we're gonna fight, and we're only allowed to use our strength, speed, brains, and the weapons we find in these boxes." The Goblin said.

"No bombs or blades, or that glider?" he asked.

"None of that, unless you use a web from that shooter on your wrist." The Goblin said, bending his knees to a stance.

He was serious.

Spider-Man got into a stance too, this wasn't gonna be pretty as the two silently stare at each other.

This feeling was different, the last few times the Goblin was random, here, he was focused, like he wanted a fight.

Spider-Man saw the Goblin try to stand up straight, and stopped as he winced in pain, quickly using this opening to spin kick him, sending him back.

he crashed through the wall, leaving a hole, but not him.

Getting closer, the Goblin grabbed Spider-Man's neck and threw him into some crates, sending packing peanuts everywhere.

The clicking noise wandered around the room, the room wasn't lit, the only thing being light from the last room.

It stopped as the Goblin was waiting for Spider-Man to make the first move.

He waited too, the stand still causing the silence to be murdering.

The clicking continued as the Goblin walked towards the exit, staring at the darkness.

"Fighting with nothing around you ruins it." he said as he went back into the room.

Spider-Man ran after him as the Goblin wobbled to a create, punching a hole through the top.

He could barley react as a bowling ball was thrown right at him right as he ducked it.

"HEY!" Spider-Man said as the Goblin slid on the ground to another crate.

"We agreed to any crate item." he said before hiding behind the crate again.

Spider-Man jumped to one, knocking it over as marbles came falling out all over the floor.

The Goblin tried to get up, before slipping on some, groaning a little.

"Okay, Marbles slip you up." The Goblin said as he leaned behind the crate again.

How did he not know about marbles?

The Goblin threw a boomerang, which almost hit him back on the rebound.

marbles were moving fast as the Goblin was kicking them away.

Spider-Man got to another one and pulled out a shield as he held it up to block the boomerangs that almost slammed into his shield as he held it up for a few seconds as the Goblin picked up another box and dug through it.

He smiled as he pulled out nun-chucks and swung two pairs around as Spider-Man got to another box and dug through it and pulled out a rubber chicken.

"Really! How am I gonna fight nun-chucks with a rubber chicken?" Spider-Man asked out loud as the Green Goblin laughed at seeing the chicken.

"That's.....that's.... oh god." He laughed as he dropped the nun-chucks to the ground.

"What?!" Spider-Man asked confused.

"You....pulled...that out.......that's perfect." He said between laughs.

Spider-Man threw the rubber chicken a the Goblin, which made it squeak as it hit his face and fell to the ground.

The Green Goblin broke down in more laughed as he held a box to keep himself up.

"Okay. let's continued." He smiled as he threw the rubber chicken back Spider-Man quickly catching it as The Goblin slammed into him, sending them over the railing and through another box.

Spider-Man groaned as his whole back took the weight of the landing.

The Goblin picked hum up and slammed him through a window, the shattering followed it, before he dragged Spider-Man down the windowsill, making him shatter more and more windows as it happened.

He felt his side get worse and worse before he hit a pillar and the Goblin slammed him into a table.

Spider-Man's eyes opened and he used this to get behind the Goblin, while holding his hands, twisting them behind his back as he put both his feet on the Goblin's back.

The Goblin let out an agenized yelped as Spider-Man pulled more on his arms.

The Green Goblin slammed him into a pillar, but Spider-Man heled on tight as his pressure increased even more.

"GIVE UP!" He yelled out as the Goblin spun them around.

"Never!" The Goblin yelled as he felt more and more pain in his back.

It's like it was slowly being broken the more force was put onto it as he groaned out even more.

Spider-Man moved back more before it happened.

CRACK!

Spider-Man fell to the ground, looking up, he saw the Goblin standing up straight.

The Goblin's eyes seemed glassy as he stood there in shock.

Spider-Man stood up as the Goblin turned to him, his mouth open.

"Oh fuck." He said as he cracked his neck a little as his back crackled a little too.

Spider-Man backed up a little as the Goblin almost fell over as he looked up at him.

"You,,,,,,fixed my back!" he said amazed.

Spider-Man stayed quiet the Goblin seemed to be confused on how to feel.

He bent his back over and stood up, nothing happening as his eyes widen.

"The pain is gone." he said as his neck cracked again.

He snapped the Goblin's spine straight!

How the hell should he feel about that?

"Okay, since my back isn't slowly me down. You can use your webs now." The Green Goblin said smirking.

He was getting serious.

He has to get serious too.

He made sure his web shooters were on as the Goblin moved fast, the clicking came faster as he ran right for him.

He webbed his feet, and tripped the Goblin as he tried to kick him, and he jumped over it.

He tried to web the Goblin to the floor, but he kept rolling away from them.

The Goblin couldn't do that before, his back was sensitive before, and now that Achilles heel was gone.

The Goblin kicked his wrist to the window and headbutted him, his movement wasn't erratic, he was timing them for harsh impact.

He was slowly losing ground even with webbing, only because he kept trying it and the Goblin was close combating him.

He quickly caught a punch from the Goblin, and his grip tightened.

He wasn't losing again.

He punched the Goblin hard, who punched back, and Spider-Man kneed his gut in response.

The Goblin stumbled and jumped, kicking Spider-Man's knees as he fell to the ground in pain from this, clutching his knee.

Spider-Man quickly used his good leg to kick the Goblin's face, making him slam into the ground.

The Goblin coughed as he got up, wiping purple Saliva from his mouth.

"Now we're at equal fighting powers." he said, panting a little.

Spider-Man jumped up, trying to not put too much weight on his bad knee.

"Don't tell me a kick hurt Bug Boy." The Goblin laughed.

That laugh!

It made his blood boil.

He's blow up shit!

Almost killed him multiple times!

AND HE KEEPS CALLING HIM BUG BOY!

Spider-Man quickly webbed his face and punched him hard, sending him spinning as he jumped to a beam on the roof, wrapping a web around the Goblin's through as he jumped off the other side, letting the Web go with him.

The Goblin started choking as he was lifted, the webbing dug into his throat.

He tried to pry the webs free, he didn't have his blades to cut himself free.

He coughed out some saliva as he gagged more, he felt air leaving him more as Spider-Man made it tighter.

It was sticking to him, and stretched more as he struggle.

He was chocking more and more as he saw his vision got blurry.

Spider-Man felt more rage the more he tightened his grip.

He wanted to end this.

Stop hte Goblin.

He wanted to....Kill the Goblin........

What was he doing!

Peter let go of the web as the Goblin fell to the ground, coughing as he inhaled air into his lungs.

He tried to kill someone!

That wasn't responsible at all!

That was the worst thing to do.

HE ALMOSR MURDERED THE VILLIAN!

He fell to the ground as The Green Goblin kept chocking, more saliva coming out as he tried to breath.

Spider-Man felt terrible, he was meant to stop the bad guys, not kill them.

The poison.

That vision he saw of himself was broken because he killed the Green Goblin.

He almost let the poison coming off of this chaos get to him.

He almost let everyone who trusted him down.

He wanted to cry as the Goblin looked at him.

It wasn't smug.

It wasn't happy.

Or even curious.

It was concern.

The Goblin called him an Oscorp monster, and that's why he hated him. But he was really concerned for him.

"You... are you …." The Goblin said as he sat up, still coughing as Spider-Man put his hands to his ears.

"I d-didn't m-m-mean too." He said, his voice shaking as the Goblin stared.

What was going on?

"Hey." The Green Goblin said as Spider-Man looked at him.

"You want to know more about me?" He asked as Spider-Man nodded.

"Ask Norman Osborn. He's the fucker that made me." The Green Goblin said as he stumbled up, leaning on the wall.

"Osborn?" Spider-Man asked. First the spider's and now the Green Goblin? What else did Oscorp make.

"How can I trust you?" Spider-Man asked.

"You can't, but I'm giving you this one chance to understand me more. That's something I haven't given you yet.' The Green Goblin said as he called for his glider.

"I don't want you killing people." Spider-Man said looking down.

The Goblin froze, as his glider landed by him.

He stayed quiet as Spider-Man looked back up at him, the whirring of his glider kept him focused on the Goblin.

"Remember what I told you, since that's your only help with what I am." The Goblin said, his voice sounded different, like he was thinking, not focused on much else.

He flew to his bombs and blades, picking them up, before flying through the roof, into the sky.

Spider-Man watched as he looked at his hands as they shook.

He screwed up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A spine snapped straight, Spider-Man almost snapped. What's going on


	21. The Truth of 02.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter takes a trip to Oscorp to solve the mystery on the Green Goblin.

The Green Goblin landed at the tree. He was still trying to figure out what happened with Spider-Man.

He tried to kill him. That was a new thing.

He remembered he got choked nearly to death.

He felt himself floating before he was let go, and the air felt new to him again as he chocked out some of his saliva.

He wanted to be angry, but he was shocked he almost got chocked by Spider-Man.

Bug Boy wasn't violet, but he did that.

He did the only thing that came to his mind, tell him to go to Oscorp, since that would give him some answers.

But Spider-Man also told him he didn't want Goblin killing anyone.

Murder.

That never came to his mind, murdering people like nothing.

Was he murderous?

He didn't really think so.

But he didn't really know.

The bombs and the blades made him seem murderous.

He did stab Spider-Man when they first met.

Wow that came off sounding sadistic.

"Holy crap, I am over the top with this." he said to himself.

"Stabbing........ timing a bomb on a boat *bites into an apple* threw a bunch of crap in a warehouse and wow yep that is really off." He said as he kept thinking.

"I see why I'm put with Electro." The Green Goblin said as he felt his chest hurt

He groaned as he felt himself transforming back into this human side of his.

He felt his skin pop as he hid his stuff in the tree again.

His jaw still stung when his teeth shattered. 

Quickly he washed his mouth out with the hose, letting the saliva be cleared as his teeth became normal.

Washing it helped hide it as it dipped out.

His back didn't change, it stayed straight his hears and hands shrinking stung but his transforming didn't sting this time as much

He slipped the shirt he had on before as he laid on the couch, the tv still on.

"I need to rethink my plan." he said as his head hit the couch.

Heath rose his head as he looked around, yawning as he stood up.

He knew he fell asleep this time so he wasn't freaking out this time.

"I was asleep for about an hour... that's about right." he said as he got his backpack, he had to do homework.

He had to get it done, since it was due tomorrow, and if his sister needed help she she got home, he could help her without worrying about having to do his too,

Getting a pencil, he started writing as he kept thinking.

He felt conflicted for some reason, he didn't know why.

Confliction was important when it was about something serious, but he didn't know what he was conflicted about.

Why was his mind slipping away like this?

Screw it, he didn't need to overthink this.

Doesn't matter, he felt great right now.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Spider-Man heled responsibility for anything he did as Spider-Man really high.

He ha super strength, to a normal human, they could be killed by his strength.

He remembered what Ben said.

"Great power, comes great responsibility."

He wasn't responsible. He almost killed a bad guy.

Mr. Stark always said that it would be on him if Peter died.

Another person's death would be on Peter's hands, and then pointed at Mr. Stark since he gave him the suit.

May always told him he was a real hero.

A real hero doesn't kill in anger.

He failed everyone that counted on him.

The Green Goblin didn't even know how to react.

He was told to go to Oscorp if he wanted answers, and that the Green Goblin wanted to give him a little bit of help.

He didn't want to go. But he was gonna finish this, even if it killed him to do it.

As he swung into the air, he felt his phone go off as he answered it.

"Hello?"

"Peter, Oh My god are you okay? the news reported you and the Green Goblin fought again." Ned's voice filled his ear.

Peter felt a tear come out as he was reminded of it.

"No Ned. I'm not." Peter said as he landed on a building as he stopped to think.

"What's wrong?" Ned asked.

"I ... almost killed the Green Goblin." he said.

"What?" Ned asked, taken aback by that response.

"I cracked the Goblin's spin to be straight, then next thing I knew, I was chocking him with my webs." Peter said.

"But you didn't kill him." Ned said.

"I almost did! that's more important then "not" killing him." Peter yelled back.

"I'm sorry Ned. It's just. I let everyone down. I'm not meant to let anyone die. Or kill them, killing someone won't do me any good.' Peter said as he sat on the roof.

"Peter, I'm gonna say what MJ says. We act based on an instant, That tells us to do something, Liz's dad for example, he tried to kill you, but in the end you saved him, because the instinct to save him overcame anything else. Here, it's the instinct to fight back, There's a line between cold blooded murder and killing someone who's trying to kill you first." Ned said.

"Alright Ned. I'm sorry again, I need to go. The Goblin said that anything about him is at Oscorp." Peter said.

"and you trust him" Ned asked amazed as Peter sighed.

"It's the only lead I have in all of this, I have to try, Oscorp made the spider that made me.... me." Peter said as Ned stayed quiet.

"Just don't fall for anything the Goblin might set up." Ned warned him.

"I know Ned." Peter said as he hung up.

He webbed around more as he got Oscorp Industries.

He landed on the side and started climbing up.

Oscorp has never sit well with Peter.

He was a big Iron Man fan first off. So yes, he was biased. But then there was his field trip here. It started well, but after that spider Bit him, he came home feeling sick, woke up the next day with all these new ability's, which yes, he was now scared of spiders because of that. He started acting out a little, he got these super human powers, and Uncle Ben tried to tell him about using stuff like that responsibly, even through he didn't know that Peter had powers.

He ran away to cool off after he got into an argument, and Ben went to find him, and got shot by a mugger. If Peter never got bit, none of the after effects would have happened. His last words to Peter was his name as he cried, bleeding out.

He wanted to throw up as he kept climbing, him causing his uncle's death still haunted him, and made him sick to his stomach.

He got to the vent and gently slipped it, the vents were dusty as he crawled around, trying to find his way to Norman Osborn's office.

He saw scientists everywhere as he crawled around, talking about a bunch of different inventions.

People bring up a company they wanted to work for and where they wanted to work when they graduated.

Some said Pym tech. Few rarely said Hamer tech. Peter hated Hammer, guy almost killed innocent people years ago. Frisk Industries replaced the Life Foundation, but he didn't trust Frisk at all. Something about him seemed off. Oscorp and Stark Industries are the ones that people want to work at the most, the best scientists in the world currently were at both.

Peter sighed as he pulled his backpack closer to him as he crawled more. He soon saw Osborn's office, and gently dropped down as he looked around. It was quiet.

He quickly went to the computer and saw it needed a password. 

Dang it. Norman would have all the information he needed.

Think Parker. THINK!

He looked around and stopped at a picture of a women.

To my Loving Emily.

That's it!

He typed in Emily and he was in.

He clicked through some files, most being inventions they could make.

He froze.

enhanced spider's.

Spider-Man.

They were looking into him!

Spider-Man showed the current enhancements of our genetic Spider testing. Super strength the strength to climb walls, fast heeling, reflexes, and stamina. Unknown who he currently is, but investigations are currently being looked into.

"What is this!" Peter yelled out before covering his mouth. Thank god he was dressed in his suit so no one knew it was him.

Peter needed to look into this more after this chaos is done.

He moved to another file.

Electrified eel experimentation.

Maxwell Dillion, worked on electrified eels, enhanced to make unlimited energy.

Wait. Max?

He worked on these things?

Maxwell was sent into the tank of enhanced electric eels, coming out cased in a caked substance, Max broke free, having electrical powers.

He can see electricity, steal electricity, and can kill with it, a deadly experiment gone terribly wrong.

Wow. Max really did get screwed, and people were saying he made himself like this?

Peter shook his head as he went to another file and stopped.

02 formula. oscorp's attempt at the super solider serum. In testing for over 2 years, currently in it's last testing phase before human trials begin. The serum is meant to give the user a list of amazing enchantments. Super Speed , making them as faster as Captain America and the Blank Panther. Secondly is enhanced senses, the user will be able to hear many things from a small distance as long as they focus, hearing is not limited to anything in close proximity. Third is enhanced healing the user will be able to heal when hurt, fatal injury's will not be healed by this healing."

"Fourth is super strength, making their strength on par with Thor's and Hulk's at least estimated right now to be on Par with Spider-Man's. The user will also be able to use other senses to there advantage. Lastly there stamina will be unlimited with how much they can move and do before going tired. Built to enhance human performance, the serum at animal testing shows a little violent reaction with some mutations happening. Currently testing on humans has been paused because of the Green Goblin, who's sudden appearance in New York has screwed up all kinds of performance and funding for many of oscorp's testing.

Everything matched up to the Green goblin. Hearing, healing, speed, stamina and strength, This 02 formula was used on the Green Goblin, and it not being ready lead to him being ...... that. But why was he blowing up buildings, that's caused all of New York's market to crash.

He went to the next file and saw a weapon. Pumpkin bombs: An Oscorp special. Used as military level grenades', but higher blast cc's, the pumpkin bombs can be activated by the green switch on a side of it, or timing it with a devise. The bomb can be considered a deadly item in the wrong hands and too many at once can cause extreme harm to hearing.

You can say that again. Next slide!

The military advanced suit: A suit that can heal the use in a grave condition. The suit is metal, making any punch, kick or body slam extremely painful to whoever get's hit, the suit wraps around the user, making it fit any wearer that slips it on. It flashes when user's condition goes critical and starts the healing process, healing is timed based on condition, with user being put under sensitives if too fatal to heal fast.

What was this place?

The mecha glider. A hoverboard like glider, filled with all kinds of toys, hooks up the military advanced suit. It can fly high and low, mostly user control, has a spot for any item imaginable, mainly the pumpkin bombs being worked on, with hidden blades in the front of the glider. Ca be short circuited, but comes back online super fast. Is a threat to be watched out for in the wrong hands.

Anymore left to look at now?

Razor Blades: These suckers' are just as a threat as the bombs, can be used as a pocket knife, a boomerang or both, and can be placed into a pumpkin bomb. Super sharp, multiple ones can be used at once, with it homing in on a target once thrown. Blades can cut through almost everything tested on, only items unsure of is Iron Man's armor, and Vibranium.

He sat back in shock at all this info at once.

He knew all about the Goblin's birth now, but why was he so pissed all the time, that was still a mystery to him.

his hair jumped as he heard footsteps.

Signing out of the computer, he jumped back into the vent, webbing his backpack with him as Norman and some security guards came into the room.

"I know someone sighed into my computer. I want to know who!" Norman yelled as security came over to the computer.

"Mr. Osborn, with this spider missing in the building, trying to figure this out may be a little hard." a guard said.

"I want that solved too, that spider's too deadly to be let out, don't let it escape!" Norman yelled more as he left the room.

Peter crawled out of the vent, not noticing the Spider crawling gently on his backpack.

Flying out of it, he webbed to a building, as he fell down, before reaching a new building.

Spider-Man stood on a building, he dropped his bag, amazed at what he found out.

The Green Goblin didn't want to be made.

But why was he blowing up random locations?

Anger would be one, but angry for what.

The more he thought about it the more his head throbbed in pain.

He was still feeling sick to his stomach from his actions, there's not much else he could do with it now.

He went to grab his bag, but stopped, He had to check Electro's strange setup.

He almost forgot about it.

Swinging from building to building, he ran the sides of them as he fell down before webbing back into the air.

He landed on a roof and saw the tower, the beams poking out of it.

"What are you doing Max?" he asked as he webbed up too it.

He crawled around the tower, the beam was poking out in three ways, and bent up to the antenna, like a conductor.

"The pipes conduct electricity. Max can build up electricity, so the pipes can take in energy when Max needs it, and steal ENERGY!

"His plan is to steal New York's energy!" Spider-Man cried out.

That was a deadly plan, stealing energy would cripple New York.

Nothing would work or get done, and who knows when their get more energy for the WHOLE city.

Spider-Man tried to pull the beam out, but they were melted in the middle

He tried pushing the beam down more, but they were wedged.

"Come on." He said as he started to feel the beam slipping under his foot.

HIs eyes went wide, behind him, electricity was flying right at his back, he quickly jumped off the tower, and fell below the electricity as he grabbed the tower after he fell.

Turning his head, he saw Electro floating behind him, his eyes full of daggers.

"Your not stopping my plan Spider-Man." Electro said as his hands glowed more at him.

He looked extremely pissed, and was aiming for a kill on him with this aim, that was clear. He has to try and reason with Max.

"Electro, calm down, please." He tried to reason. He wasn't in the mood to fight Electro, he almost killed the Green Goblin, he wasn't ready to fight more.

"I'm not calming down, I am calm, I'm gonna destroy you and steal the whole world's energy." Electro said as his hands glowed up more.

"MAX!" He yelled out as Electro stopped, staring at him a little in shock.

This was his chance.

"Please. I'm sorry the cop shot you, I didn't want that. I wanted to help you with your powers. I'm sorry that you got hurt and made this way" Spider-Man said

Electro seemed to let his energy disappear as he seemed to keep staring.

"I want to be your friend." Peter said, breathing hard, hoping he get's through to Max

Max kept staring before raising his head.

"Too bad your my enemy." Electro said as his energy shot out of his hands right at Spider-Man.

He fell down more as the tower became electrified.

He was falling as Electro stared at him falling before Spider-Man tuned around, facing the ground.

Spider-Man dive bombed as Electricity fell after him.

He webbed the building next to him, pulling himself away from the ground as electricity hit the ground, Electro flying right after him.

Max screamed in rage as he fired electricity more, cars serving out of the way, this wasn't good.

Electro was making cars flip over as he flew after Spider-Man charging more and more energy at him as they flew back and forth.

He ran up a building, nearly parkouring over the ledge as lightning then shot past him.

Max flew right up to the ledge, firing even more at Spider-Man as he spun around and fell back, the electricity flying right over his face!

This was their next fight, and it looked to be a fight that he couldn't avoid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Electro strikes Spider-Man when the iron is hot, and the countdown for destruction is starting.


	22. Electrifying Strikes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spider-Man fights Electro again, but his mind's not really in the game.

Spider-Man webbed passed a car, the person in the window turned confused, before Electro shot past them like a bullet, making them flying out of their seat and ducking down.

Spider-Man webbed around a building, quickly trying to stay quick on his feet with Electro flying right after him.

He could fight. But he didn't want to kill Electro, he felt the urge slightly, the pain it brought made him flew into a building

He felt himself roll on the ground as Electro flew up to the hole, building up electricity again.

"Why me." Spider-Man said as Electro fired again.

He fell back, using a bridge to hold himself back as he jumped back up to his feet.

"Karen, his suit!" Spider-Man said as she started to scan it.

"It holds any electricity he stores, and builds apon it, he's his own energy source, the only way to stop it is shorten it out with a ton of water." She said into his ear.

Spider-Man webbed to the roof and into a vent as Electro fired at the roof.

"COME OUT AND FIGHT ME!" Electro yelled out as Spider-Man kept moving.

He had to be smart on what he did, since Electro was unhinged with what he was doing.

I can't fight........ to beat him, I need to get him soaked in water." He said as Electricity came from his left.

He had to do something to get Electro to stop, his thinking wouldn't work for him at this stage.

He aimed his shooter at Electro, and made it go to web grenade as he shot it at his face, exploding web everywhere.

Electro started shooting everywhere as Spider-Man quietly dropped down from the vent, dodging Electro fired electricity everywhere.

Spider-Man went towards the broken window as Electro stopped firing.

He turned his head to see Electro aiming right at him, the webs burning right off.

He jumped out the window, and barley avoided it.

Electro's blast made more glass shatter as Spider-Man kept falling.

He webbed another building and flew towards it as Electro continued chasing him, slamming past a car as he made a blast of electricity hit it to pass by.

He felt the air fly past him fast, he has to take care of that beam Electro set up, and fast.

He webbed back towards it, going left and right as Electro fired at him.

Whatever Electro's been doing, he's gotten way better at timing his shots, and that's not good.

He ran up a building, webbing the sides of it to launch himself up as he jumped to avoid the strikes.

He jumped off, falling past Electro who had to spin around, losing him for a few seconds as he webbed passed another building.

He could hear Electro gaining again as he got back to the tower, he had to act fast.

He heard thunder above him, and he knew if the thing set up got hit, it would be bad.

He webbed the tower and spun around it, and as Electro fired at him, he let go, falling before he webbed forward slamming into Electro as they slammed into a building.

He jumped back and webbed the rod, and webbed the building to land on the ground as he started to pull on the webs to break the set up.

He backed up, gripping the web harder as the rod started to move downward.

He webbed a wall, and attached his first web to it, making a line that kept pulling the rod.

"Come on." Spider-Man said as his sense flared and he jumped back just as electricity was gonna hit him.

Electro landed as he charged more electricity up.

"Peter, his energy levels are showing fatal signs of damage if hit by them." Karen said as Spider-Man gulped

It was getting ready to rain, he had to fight Electro.

He webbed a mailbox and threw it at Electro sending him through a bench as he skin on the ground.

Spider-Man kept making the web pull more as he webbed two more to the other pipes, making it drag down more.

He heard the mailbox slam to the ground as Electro was fuming now.

"I'm not gonna let some over-hyped faker get in my way!" Electro yelled, slamming his hands down as he sent electricity at Spider-Man.

He webbed up to the tower as he heard the metal creaking more and more as the webs did their work.

Electro flew right at him as Spider-Man webbed right into him, sending them right into a car, shattering the windshield.

He jumped off and landed perfectly as he added even more webs, trying to put roe pressure on it.

"Web shooters low." He heard Karen say.

That's not good.

His head turned to Electro as he fired more electricity, ducking more, he webbed towards Electro, hitting him, he didn't hold back his punches this time, making Electro recoil in pain as he aimed his shooters at Electro.

He thought of the Green Goblin and how he almost killed him and he froze.

He stopped thinking and lost all train of thought as his arms stayed pointed out.

"Peter?" Karen asked as he didn't respond.

"I'm contacting Mr. Hogan Peter, you seem to have a." Karen was cut off as Electro fired a big ball of electricity right at Spider-Man

He went flying right into a bus stop area as it collapsed and fell on him. The shattering of glass was heard and concreate falling.

He groaned as he tried to move, he felt his neck hurt like hell as he could barley move at all.

It was like the Vulture again. He couldn't move, and no one could help. He kept trying, groaning as his arms and legs hurt and was shaking.

He looked up to see Electro getting ready to slam Electricity at him.

"When I finish you off, everyone will know my name and scream it out." Electro said as his hands glowed more.

"Got it. Your name's gonna be Sparkles, lord of electricity." Spidey joked as Electro slammed down electricity on him again.

Crying out in pain he fell to the ground as the sounds of metal hit the ground.

"My plan.... you messed up my plan!" Max yelled out as he charged up more electricity.

"I'm not gonna let this happen, it's a minor setback, and I'll make it way worse, where the whole world can't stop it!" Max yelled as he got ready to slam down more electricity on him again.

Spider-Man closed his eyes, and felt something hit his head.

Water.

He opened his eyes and saw Max looking up as it started to rain more.

"Next time we meet. I'm gonna kill you." Max said as he flew into a building, an into an outlet to connect his suit again.

Spider-Man groaned as some people came over, concerned for him since he was barely moving.

He felt the rumble being moved off his back as people were clearing it off for him.

He felt his arms and legs, so that was good. But he still felt weak, dizzy and felt like something was wrong.

"Thanks." he said as he was helped up.

"Can you continued by yourself, that blast looked like it heard." The teenage girl that helped him up say.

"Yeah." Spider-Man said as his hand shook a little as he stood still.

"That rumble could cause damage to your back if it landed wrong." she said as a boy groaned.

"Gwen, he just had stuff fall on him, he doesn't want to geek out right now." the boy said.

"I can talk to him if he wants, his hand's shaking, something's wrong Harry." she said to Harry.

"Look guy's it's alright, I better get going." Spider-Man said as he picked up the pipes, finding the kind of metal could help later.

As he webbed away, he could hear the two teens still talking.

"Why is it important if I geek out, you say I'm the smarted girl you know."

"It's not that, he just got hurt, maybe he didn't want to hear that." he said.

Peter groaned as he put the pipes in his bag and webbed his way back home, planning on entering through his room.

Peter landed on the fire escape, almost falling over the edge as his head spun. His arms and leg's felt like they were about to stop working.

His suit was offline again too, it got deactivated from Electro's shock. Great.

He quietly opened his window as he crawled in, gently sitting his bag on the ground, he tip toed to his door and closed it.

He felt his arms and legs shaking as he tried to breath in and out.

Electro really almost got him this time, he had to get over these issues he was getting.

He froze up this time when he went for a punch, that's not good, he can't freeze when someone trying to kill him is.... trying to kill him!

He turned, trying to be calm and froze.

Peni

Peni was staring right at him as she was sitting on the top bunk of his bed.

She was playing a game, and dropped it, it falling onto the ground, the music still playing as her mouth was open, with her eyes wide.

Peter stood there, eyes wide too under the mask, as she looked up and down.

"Peter?" She asked as she got down, still amazed.

PLAY DUMB.

"Who's Peter?" He asked.

NOT THAT DUMB!

"What? Peter that means it is you, your in your room. if it wasn't you, then you would be entering YOUR ROOM" she said.

DANG IT PARKER!

Peter didn't reply as his hand kept shaking as Peni gasped when she saw this.

"Your hurt!" she said as she put her hands on his mask.

Peter wanted to move, but his legs stopped him, a nerve got hit or something.

"Peni." he said, which he got no reply. As she gently pulled his mask off as she stared at his face.

He held a breath in as he kept his eyes closed.

"You need to sit down." Peni said. It wasn't a statement, it was an order as she pulled on his arm to have him sit down on the bed.

"A nerve's been hurt." she said as Peter was a little surprised that she knew this.

"Considering it's shaking too, it looks like your body systems got damaged badly, you need to relax." Peni said as she helped him onto the bed.

"Pen." Peter started as she glared gently.

"No, your staying there, a nerve injury is terrible to have." she said as she left the room real quick.

Was she angry because he was trying to get her to stop? Or because he lied about who he was?

She came back in with a wet washcloth as she placed it on his neck as she got a heater pad too.

"The wash cloth stays on there for 15 minutes, then the heater for an hour." she said.

Peter winced as he moved.

Yep, something was sore.

Peni also knew he was Spider-Man.

She sat in his desk chair, and before he could say anything else she talked again.

"What happened, and don't say that's a costume, because something hurting like that doesn't just happen." Peni said, crossing her arms.

"I .........." he had to tell her, she already knew.

"Almost died to Electro attacking me." Peter said, wincing slightly as he moved his arm.

"you almost died!? Okay. Does May know about this?" she asked.

"Yes." Peter said as her eyes went wider.

"SHE KNOWS!" She yelled out before covering her mouth.

"Sorry." she squeaked out as she tried to calm down.

"How did you manage to let Electro almost kill you?" Peni asked.

"Well I was trying to stop something he was making, right after I almost killed the Green Goblin." Peter said.

"what." Peni said as her head shot back to him.

"My mind was not great, and Electro attacked me and I didn't know what to do." he said.

"What happened then?" she asked

"I flew around town before he blasted me with power and sent me flying into a bus stop, and that's when my neck started hurting." Peter said.

Peni seemed to thinking about what he said before she looked back at him.

"Does anyone else know?" she asked.

"All of the avengers, Mr. Stark's fiancé, his bodyguard Happy, and Ned." Peter said.

"Anyone else?" she asked, an eyebrow raised.

"The ....... Vulture." Peter said looking away.

"A villain also knows who you are." Peni said.

"Yeah." Peter said, he wanted to keep his identity a secret, but she wasn't gonna stop asking, and being honest would put some stress off himself.

"That doesn't matter, why are you close to passing out, you seemed like your having a panic attack." Peni said as she sat by him on the bed now.

"You said you almost killed the Green Goblin, but from what I've seen, You help people as Sider-Man." Peni said.

"I almost killed him. I snapped his back straight, and he started laughing, it filled my head, and I started chocking him with my webs. I almost broke his neck, and for a second..... I wanted to." Peter said, looking down.

"Hey. You stopped doing it. That means you put control on that urge, it's better then doing it. You can't go back if you did it. Plus i've seen what's happened to you, that's overstressed. You need to relax more, or that urge will come out more." Peni said.

"Every other hero is gone right now, and it's up to me to take down Electro and The Green Goblin, but I don't know how." Peter said.

"You just need to think out of the box, Electro is breaking through your moves, because he was a fan of you and is pure electricity, and what do you have on the Green Goblin?" Peni asked.

"He's as strong as me, just as fast, a great thinker and he seems to know everything he's gonna do." Peter said as Peni was thinking.

He was feeling relaxed a little being able to discuss this with her did help make the pain in his nerves go down.

"It sounds hard to fight him, but trying to do everything at once isn't good Pete." Peni said as he nodded.

"I know." he sighed as she took the ice pack off and put the heater on it.

"You didn't hurt your nerve's, it looked like when Electro fired you into that rubble, stuff landed on you, it pulled a muscle in your neck that made it hard for your movement to work." Peni said.

She really knew this.

"Wait. Why were you in my room?" Peter asked as Peni looked back.

"I was playing a game you recommended, and I wanted help, so I was waiting for you to get back." She said, before they both turned to the door as a knock was heard.

Peni went to answer it as Peni waited, hearing her voice and.

Happy?

Peni came skipping back it, Happy following her in.

"Kid!" Happy said as he came over.

"Hap? What are you doing here?" Peter asked.

"Your suit went offline, with a report of you getting injured right before it went offline, it looked like my choice to check on you was right." Happy said at seeing Peter holding the heater to his neck.

He turned to Peni then back to Peter, an eyebrow raised.

"You and Mr. Stark said to not hide this from my family." Peter smiled sheepishly.

"How did you find out?" Happy asked, looking at Peni, knowing he wasn't being told the truth.

"He came in when I was in his room, and with his hands and arms shaking, I helped him." Peni said.

Peter wish he could face palm but his neck was stinging more.

"Electro attacked again, the feeling of hate is there, he's more pissed the ever." Peter said as Happy sighed.

"If Tony was here, he would tell you to stop." Happy said.

"I know." Peter said as Happy looked surprised.

"I'm sorry, I'm talking to Peter right?" Happy asked.

"I told you yesterday Hap, I was overthinking this Green Goblin thing." Peter said.

Happy looked confused even more.

"I Almost killed him Hap. How can I be a hero if I kill the villain?" Peter asked.

"Kid, not every hero's perfect. Tony's fought a ton of heroes, him, Thor, Steve, even Vision, they all sometimes killed. But Tony said he want's you to be better, because he knows you wouldn't do it, after everything that happened with Vulture, Tony was never more proud of you, The Vulture almost killed you, and you saved him, you did a selfless act for a super villain, that's why Tony trusts you with this. He knows your solve this, your way." Happy said.

"But I feel like anything I'll do will lead to violence. I feel I don't deserve that trust." Peter said.

"No hero worked all the time, Tony has Pepper, Rhodey and me, even all the other Avengers. They take time to destress and let their mind relax, the more you do this kid the worse it gets. You need someone to be that destresser for you." Happy said.

Happy had a point. He had May, Ned, MJ, and now Peni to help him stay less stressed.

"Tony didn't tell you this, but trying to solve a problem right away often leads to failing, and you may not get the bad guy the 1st, 2nd, or even 3rd times, but learn from it and expand upon it." Happy said as Peter smiled

"Thanks Hap." he said.

Maybe there was hope for him after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peni know....... That's good?


	23. What Now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter heals more as he goes to school, struggling with thinking of any ideas, while his worst foes meet again.

Peter was at school, currently in an academic Decathlon meeting.

Happy stuck around, and luckily after switching between an ice pack and a heater, his neck was feeling better.

It still felt sore, but he's getting better.

Ned called scared at hearing he got injured as Peni watched with a smiled, finding it funny.

Him and Ned talked, during it Happy said he'd get Tony to call him tomorrow, to try and help him out a little, before having to leave.

May came home then, and was worried sick over him, and was told he needed to rest today, which is what he was gonna do anyway.

Peni stuck by him a lot more, and even looked over his web shooters after she helped loosen the suit.

"So you made a wrist devise with a formula to make spider webs you can control?" She asked as she pulled the eye binocular from her eye.

"Yeah, Mr. Stark made upgrades to my suit to give me over 500 combinations." He said

"what." Peni's eyes went wide at this.

"576 to be specific." Peter said as Peni's eyes went wider.

"That's a lot." She said as Peter nodded.

"When I first got the suit, I got Ned to hack it, finding out that many combos, I freaked out, and when I got locked in a room, I tried a ton of them out." Peter said.

"I feel light headed." Peni joked as Peter laughed.

"Wait, you and Ned hacked a suit made by The Tony Stark?" she asked as he nodded.

"What is your life." she deadpanned.

He laughed more at this.

Peni let him change into his pajamas on his own (after telling her he was fine, thankfully)

He kept struggling to sleep, and May was there for him when he told her that he almost killed the Green Goblin.

"Your Spider-Man to help people, and While I didn't want you to do this, your doing it for a Nobel cause, and will overcome anything like that, because that's who you are." May comforted him.

HIs hand shaking also stopped this morning, making him moving around not hard now.

He grabbed his bag, not seeing the Spider that's been on his backpack jump off and into the carpet as he walked out of the room.

He stumbled into the room as Peni ran to him to help stable him.

"You don't need to do this Pen." Peter said as she looked at him.

"Yes, I do." she said.

She sat him down before going back to her toast as she got him some too.

He ate as his arms shook a little, Peni looking at him.

"You okay for school?" she asked as Peter nodded.

"Yep." he said as Peni eyed him for a minute.

"Okay." she said as she finished eating.

"Try and think of a way to help with Electro." Peter said on the way to school as Peni nodded.

She wanted to be brought in o this, and he was letting her do this.

They soon finished as they went to school then.

He almost got caught by some people noticing his hand shaking.

Flash.

"Hey Penis! You need your little cousin to help you around!" Flash yelled out as Peni glared at Flash, he was glad Flash left after that.

Mr. Harington.

"Peter, are you okay? Your shaking." He asked as he pulled Peter aside during class.

"Yeah, just cold." Peter said, as he faked shivering.

His teacher didn't seem to believe him, but he ignored it.

MJ even brought up his hand trembling a little.

"Loser, are you okay, you've been shivering a lot today?" She asked as Peter nodded.

"Yeah." Peter said.

"Just freezing." He said as he shivered more.

"Your wearing a hoodie." MJ said as Peter smiled sheepishly.

"It's really cold." he said as he entered for the Decathlon.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Heath was currently talking to Peni at there locker's before the Decathlon.

"My Robot's going along great." Peni smiled as Heath nodded.

"That's great, keep up the pace, and your get it done." Heath smiled as Peni smiled back.

"So anything else going on?" Peni aske with a smile.

"My mom want's to visit her husband when she picks us up after the decalon." he said.

"Maybe you can do me a favor." she said.

'What?' Heath asked.

"Try and help finds what stops electricity really well." Peni said as Heath seemed to think.

"Sure." He smiled as she smiled back, as she hugged him.

"Thanks, I'll try and find it, but you helping will make it more easy" she said.

"Any reason you need it?" He asked as she looked back to him.

"For my robot." she said as he nodded.

'Got it.... look I need to go to decathlon, talk to you later if I find anything." he smiled as she smiled and nodded back.

"Talk to you alter." she said as she kissed him.

He walked away blushing a ton as she blushed back as he left.

She felt her head beat faster and faster as he left as she sat by her locker, covering her face.

"That was embarrassing." she said to herself.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Heath arrived and saw others were entering, Cindy, and Sally were talking as they entered so he followed them in so eyes weren't on him.

"Okay, so we need to go over advanced Pre-Calc." MJ said as some graoned.

Heath shrugged as he kept watching.

MJ asked the first question and Peter went to hit the button, but his hand missed as he Flinched.

Abe got it as Flash snickered.

"Look, Penis can't hit the button right." Flash laughed as Peter groaned.

"Flash, stop for once, let's get this over with so I don't have to handle your stupidity." MJ said as Flash blushed at this as others snickered.

She asked another one and Heath answered, getting it right.

"Really good Heath." MJ said as some clapped as they continued.

"Thanks." he said as he caught Flash glaring at him a little.

Clearly jealous. He saw Flash start to speak again.

"No Flash." MJ said.

"But." Flash started.

"No."

"But."

"Flash, if you want to get off alternate, they try!" MJ shouted as he groaned at her.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Peter and Peni went hope, as they got close. Peter felt his phone go off, answering it, he heard Mr. Stark's voice.

"Hey Underoos." Mr. Stark said as Peter felt happy.

"HI Mr. Stark." Peter said, letting his breathing relax, as he looked around before jumping to the roof as he waited for a response.

"Happy said you were having second thoughts on this whole Goblin thing, but he didn't say why." Tony said.

""Yeah..... I did something your not gonna be happy at." Peter said as Tony didn't reply for a few seconds.

"Kid, I can promise you, whatever it is I won't be angry, I know I told you not to be me, but that's putting stress on you at this point. It was wrong to say that" Tony said as Peter waited for him to finish.

"Promise you won't be mad?" He clarified.

"I promise." Tony said as Peter took a deep breath.

"I almost broke the Green Goblin's neck." Peter said as he waited for a response.

"Why did you almost do it?" He asked, he was calm.

"I don't know, I snapped his spine straight, then he started laughing, and next thing I know, I'm chocking him. with my webs" Peter said.

"Happy said your suit went offline then?" He asked.

"I ran into Electro, who is now fully evil, and he almost killed me. I froze, I tried to fight him, and I froze, because I was scared of killing him" Peter said as Tony stayed quiet.

The longer he was quiet, the more worried he got.

"Pete, panic attacks are common in fear, you froze from one in fear of killing someone." Tony said as Peter relaxed.

"When you feel like that, stepping back helps you calm down. Can I be honest Pete?" Tony asked.

"Yeah." Peter said as he smiled a little.

"Well, if your to the point of killing someone that's not totally innocent. I doubt you had any other choice." I know you don't like killing, but you need to know that sometimes, there is no other way." Tony said,

"Really?" he asked as he could hear Tony give a approving grunt.

"If you try and can't stop him with your own strength, going there is your last choice, I killed Iron Monger, Whiplash, and Adrian Killian." Tony said.

"Really?" Peter asked as Tony emhmmed.

"Listen I can't talk longer, but I want you to know, if your force to kill one of them, while it wouldn't be great. I wouldn't be upset Pete, Happy sent me the reports, your body's giving out on you." Tony said.

"Thanks Mr. Stark." Peter said.

"No problem kid, good luck." Mr. Stark said.

"Good luck with that killer." Pere said as Tony sighed.

"Thanks." he said as he hung up.

Peter smiled more as he headed him, hopefully Peni had an answer.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Heath sighed as he got home, his sister was excited as she ran to her room.

The hospital was alright, Jim whined again and again, but his sister wanted to watch a movie when they got home, which he agreed too.

He looked up all books there, and even found one item that may help, he nodded to find out first.

Now his sister.

He got her to calm down at the Hospital by promising to watch Trolls, he liked it, but wasn't in the best mind for it.

She knocked stuff over as she looked for her dvd.

He sighed as he looked up his phone, wanting to confirm that what he was looking at was right.

Yep, Insulation was a helpful thing for what Peni needed.

He went to contacts, and got ready to text her, but decided against it.

"I'm ready big brother." she yelped running down.

'Don't run on the stairs." eh said as she nodded.

"You ready/" she asked excited.

"Not yet, need to call a friend, set it up a while." Okay?" he smiled as she nodded. and wet to do this as he called Peni.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So what are you gonna do?" Peni asked as she sat on his bed.

"I don't know, I could maybe try and get the Goblin to fight fair, but anything with Electro ends up failing." Peter sighed.

"Brainstorm. Tell me what's happened with Electro." Peni said pulling out a notebook.

"Well, he's more electricity then person, being able to travel through any object. His suit also builds up electricity and it can kill me if it's to much energy." He said as Peni started writing it down.

"His suit stops working if it gets wet." Peter added as she nodded, writing more.

"He's unstable and wants to steal power from the whole world." Peter added.

"So he's crazy?" Peni asked as Peter nodded.

"Cra .....zy." Peni said as she wrote more.

"Let's see........... He's getting energy somewhere." Peter said as Peni opened up her laptop.

"Hacking into reports, I can see which part of New York has a huge spike in energy recently." Peni said as she typed.

Peter sat up, an eyebrow raised as she typed a ton at once.

"Ned can do that." Peter said to her as she looked up.

"But I can do it without looking suspicious since I can be at home, Ned has a family that doesn't know about you being Spider-Man." Peni said.

"Fair." Peter said as she kept typing as she hummed.

She smiled as it came up.

"Let's see, that's normal, that's normal, that's down, got it!" she said as Peter looked at her laptop.

"A power plant?" Peter asked as he saw that location on the screen.

"Yeah, the reports say it hasn't been turned off in two day's, and energy levels are spiking." Peni said.

"So Max is using that to get more and more energy." Peter said as Peni nodded.

"Exactly, so with that ..... DONE!' she said as she finished writing.

"Awesome what's the plan?" He asked as he looked at the notebook.

It was a picture of a huge dinosaur firing some kind of atomic breath at a building.

"Were you really drawing that the whole time?" Peter asked as Peni snickered.

"No, I drew that earlier. *flips page* This is what I drew." she smiled.

It said Electro with a bunch of facts with some bubbles.

"Plan 1. Get him soaked in water and beat him into submission!" Peni said, getting a little violet at the end.

That was weird.

"Any other plan?" He asked as her expression went back to normal.

"Find a way to make your webs hit him without you getting shocked by it." Peni said as Peter nodded.

"Any other idea?" he asked.

"Try and distract him before webbing him to the ground, using speed and brains over strength." She said as Peter sat back on his bed.

"Hmmmmmm." Peni rubbed her chin, thinking.

Her phone buzzed as she jumped slightly in surpirse as she answered it.

"Kon'nichiwa." She smiled as Peter rolled her eyes.

"Kon'nichiwa peni, hito ga sore o shitte iru ka dō ka o shirazu ni nihongo o hanasu koto no subarashī torikku."

"Heath!" Peni said eyes going wide, not expecting him to call at this time, as Peter chuckled gently at her reaction.

"You asked me at school if anything would stop electricity." Heath stated as Peni remembered that.

"Yeah." she said.

"I looked through books looking for any detail on stopping that, and I have an answer." He said.

"Really?" She asked excited as Peter jumped a little at her jumping up.

"Insulation, it prevents movement of electricity." He said as he read it from the book.

"That's amazing! Thank you." Peni said as she smiled more.

"No problem. I have to go, My sister wants me to watch Trolls. I was able to find that just in time." Heath said.

"Alright, talk to you later, and thanks again." She said

"No problem." Heath said, as he hung up.

She turned to Peter with a smile.

"I got it, make an insulated Suit to stop his electricity from hurting you." Peni said.

He looked confused at this.

"using nonconducting material your prevent the passage of electricity. Making Electro's greatest strength pointless." She said as his eyes went wider.

Oh.

My.

God.

IT'S PERFECT!

Nether noticed the spider gently climbing up the chair towards Peni. As they continued to brainstorm how to take down Electro.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Max blasted the door off and everyone screamed as someone was live streaming, Max growled at seeing the screens show up a rainbow screen.

"Time for phase 2" Max said as he got in front of the phone copletel. As he moved the camera to him shanking, super angry at the moment.

"Back to Live Stream going back on live in 5. 4. 3. 2. 1. and i'm on." Max said as he aimed the camera at himself, everyone watching the livestream saw Max in a hoodie.  
Electro glaring daggering into them. "Hello again everyone. You haven't seen me in over a day, but that's from planning." Max hissed.

"I walked the streets the last two days, planning and ready to kill you are, I have a location already, and Now phase 2 will began, no one will survive this I worked hard like all of you, but you treated it as a joke I am done wiaitng for sucsess, your doom,is close and super near."

"I am the man that's stealing all of your energy, and making you lose your power" Electro said,said.

"I'm done being seeing as inferior to Ultron, and The Green Goblin, ignored at being the best for being who I am, I'm done being told no, screwed out of something AGAIN! Being punched for trying to make the world a better placce. I AM DONE BEING THE PERSON WHO HAS TO HAVE HIS IDEA'S BE PUT IN THE TRASH WITHOUT PEOPLE WHO DON'T CARE ABOUT WHEN MY IDEA'S CAN GIVE!" He yelled.

"The time of all you humans being in the lightis over. Because I'm gonna put your power out for good."

"I'm I'm Electro." Electro said as he show his hand glowing, along with showing his face and his glowing blue eyes. "I'm gonna give you all a world in fear, a world of betrayal, you all acting like the hopeless, useless things you are, a word wihtout anything to help work. A World without Spider-Man, I'm Electro, and your all gonna bow down and say my name when I'm done with all of you." He said, breathing heavily as sparks came out of him Again.

"This is the chaos I'm gonna cause at you." Electro said as he held up his hands as they glowed. Before he pointed them at the walls, absorbing energy, before tossing the phone to the kid, who panickily caught his phone as Electro screamed, letting energy out.

Electro panted as he let his electricity out.

"Now the world knows what our plan is fully now, we can't hide anywhere but the plant, they know what we look like for sure now Max." he thought.

"The world can't stop me, Spider-Man can't stop me. I've kicked his ass twice. I don't care if I can't see people well. I'm the person they all fear." Electro said as he blasted a tree in rage,

Max jumped Away in excitement, and was floating, he breathed as he relaxed, grinning more as he he saw the people in the Park stare at him in shock.

"Today's the day for me." Electro laughed.

"Today's the day for Electro. To conquer the world" Electro yelled out as he blasted more electricity out, which shattered the window of the nearby building as he floated by..

"Where are we going to now Electro? Find out where Spider-Man is? Green Goblin? Get payback on everyone that's mistreated you now?" Max kept thinking.

"No, we're going back to the power plant." Max laughed as he started flying away. The air felt great hitting him.

"A villain like myself needs to wait, Oscorp's power grid is still working best, I can still hide whenever I want. With keys to keep it on" Max said as he kept flying.

Screams from below filled his ears with joy, they were fearing him as he sucked energy form anything he flew by, he didn't care, he wasn't paying it, he could take all that he want and feel alive. He was gonna destroy everything they loved.

Max got to the power Grid as he landed on the round, slamming the caged door, grinning as he sat down, ready to gain more energy, ready to destroy the Economy.

"The Green Goblin is scaring people with... well scaring people, well now I'm entering this battle, Spider-Man will die, he will die by Electro. This time." Electro said as he grinned at his reflection.

Electro was finally in control.

He was ready to control his world.

Electro turned an saw The Goblin watching him from a building.

"So, you took my advise and made yourself more evil, impressive." The Goblin said, arms folded.

He wasn't impressed at all!

Electro can use this, he can play with him and strike when needed.

He landed on the building, his feet cackling as he moved towards the Goblin who kept watching.

"I've noticed you and Spider-Man have bee at war the last week, why don't we work together? Take down a common enemy, and kill Spider-Man?" Elctro asked, Goblin was crazy, not stupid.

"Team with you?" The Goblin asked.

"To kill Spider-Man." Electro clarified, not knowing what he was going for here.

The Goblin walked back and forth on the roof, thinking as he scratched his chin.

"So?" ELectro asked.

"Na." The Goblin said, not even thinking, just wasting time.

"To scared he'll beat you?" Electro asked in a mocking tone.

"No, just not a murderous psychopath, your the one that's taken that role." The Goblin grinned as Electro felt his hands gather energy at this.

"What did you just say to me?" Electro growled, seething red at the Goblin.

"I'm not. A. Murderous. Psychopath." The Goblin said with a grin as he saw Electro was gathering energy.

"Well, I enjoyed this talk, but sorry Elie, gotta run!" The Goblin laughed as he jumped onto his glider, quickly getting higher into the air as Electro growled even more.

"Your dead." He said, charging after him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peni just gave Peter an idea.


	24. Goblin vs Electro, The Plan to Stop The Venom.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Green Goblin and Electro but heads again, meanwhile Peter tries to figure out how to stop both his foes, with Peni helping, and also runs into a crazy find.

Anyone below could hear the sounds of something flying through the air, with lightning flying by said person.

The Goblin heard the wind howling by him as he kept hearing beeping, moving left to right.

"Man, this guy has fallen into the deep end." He laughed as he jumped in the air, dodging electricity again before landing on his glider.

The Goblin even spun around to face Electro, estimating every time he had to move left or right.

"Come on Eli, your slow." The Goblin laughed.

His eyes went wide at seeing a wave of electricity Flying right for him.

"Your defiantly unhinged, but your still lacking control." The Goblin said as he flew down to dodge it, hearing glass shatter above him as he dodged it.

The Goblin skid to a stop, and quickly flew backwards as glass came falling down as Electro was flying right at him now.

He pulled out two pumpkin balls and threw them at Electro, who dodged both of them.

Throwing two more right at hi, Electro his both with electricity, destroying them both before he froze in midair, before landing on the building he was above.

Two blades were in his back as the Goblin grinned at him.

"The art of misdirection." He said as Electro pulled both out, growling in anger at him, his hands sparkling as he moved.

"Do you ever shut up!" Elector yelled out, feeling his hands want to choke the Goblin at this point.

"It's an extra 10 bucks a minute. 20 buck, and you get 5 minutes" He said, getting him more angry.

Electro was about to fire more electricity at him when The Goblin held up a finger.

"See your temper is terrible, and you see why I don't want to work with you." The Goblin said, the clicking of his suit came as he moved around.

His eyes went wide as he felt electricity come at him again, nearly getting hit by it, he felt sweat drip down his forehead as he ducked back, as Electro charged more energy.

The Goblin ran at him, using his speed to move left to right so Electro's aim was off.

He slammed into Electro, the loud banging of their suits smashing into each other echoed throughout the air.

Electro pushed himself up, the gravel moving around as he did this.  
The Goblin pick up gravel, throwing it at Electro to get him to cover his head more.

"Keep up, keep up!" He yelled out.

The goblin jumped up as Electro fired at the ground.

The Goblin threw more pumpkin bombs that turned into blades,, flying at Electro.

He zapped each one that flew at him as the metal melted apart at each throw.

The Green Goblin used this to run at him, and elbowed him hard in the jaw as he fell to the ground.

The Goblin jumped back, hiding behind a part of the roof, trying to get a signal of everything.

Electro got up, making the ground become a giant walking tazer, the Goblin clung to the wall and pull himself to the point where he hovered above the ground.

The Green Goblin turned to him as he secretly pulled a Pumpkin Bomb out from behind him, as Electro stopped, and looked for him.

"Get me, you overgrown bug zapper!" He yelled before hiding again.

Electro threw more electricity at him as the Green Goblin fell to the ground at the electricity going through the wall, and hitting him. He groaned slightly and threw the ball at Electro, causing it to explode and make a loud ringing noise around them.

He forgot about the flash bang bombs, those were more rare.

The Goblin hissed as he held his ears, his vision blurry as he stumbled towards Electro.

Electro was the same, covering his ears as he blindly looked around. The noise was just a loud ringing, even when he covered his ears, as he felt himself get picked up and thrown.

The whole world went black for a second as he felt wood hit his hands as he hit concreate.

He slowly stumbled up as his eyes were adjusting to the light, turning around, he saw the Goblin charging right at him as he slammed into him, making both fall down the stairs that was behind them.

Each slam onto the stair felt like dropping from 40 feet, and the other crushing the other made it worse.

For 2-3 seconds, It stopped before the Goblin kicked Electro down more stairs, which started to light up Electro's suit as more energy started to leak out.

The Goblin started to chase after him, but stopped, sitting down and coughing hard, wiping the purple saliva, he staggered up as he continued to stumble down the stairs.

Electro waited, and right when the Goblin came up to him, he shocked him, The Green Goblin was shaking and even foaming a little from being tazed badly. As he got electrocuted as Electro lifted him over the edge of railing, panting as he felt the energy build up in his fingers before coming out to zap the Goblin.

The Goblin tried to reach for a pumpkin bomb, but his hands were shaking to much too get a good grip as Electro stopped shocking him, making him fall below the railing, into the darkness of the stairwell.

Electro heard his yells as he fell down the stories before it quickly stopped with a clang. He looked over the railing, and saw a Pumpkin Bomb come flying up right by his head.

He jumped back a second before it exploded as he fell too, feeling the wind pass by him as he fell.

The Goblin had grabbed a railing and threw a bomb up to mess Electro up, as he climbed up the railing.

His arms were shaking, like his nerves were shot, this was worse then the tazer web Bug Boy gave him.

As he got back onto the ground, he could hear his suit beeping from it malfunctioning at being shocked like that, as he saw pieces of the stairs fall where he was hanging from.

He wiped the sweat off his forehead as he fell against the wall, panting a little.

"Wow, that's one mean power." he said sliding down to a sitting position. He kept pantintg, it felt like his skin was popping again, and melting.

He felt his forehead, not melting, must be from overheating. That shock did burn him a lot.

"Just....need....to...rest...a...mome...ent." The Goblin said as he started to doze off. Before shooting up, shaking his head.

Electro fell a level, landing on the stairs with a groan as he got back up, using his suit to light up the stairwell as he stumbled down more, trying to find the Goblin.

The Goblin saw the light getting closer and he mover down to where there's a door, breaking it open and closing it, seeing he was in an office.

"Of course." My only hiding spot to figure this guy out is an office." The Goblin sighed at the cool air hitting his head, being him a relaxed feeling, the ac must be on.

He pulled out an apple and bit it as he jumped over a desk and hid behind it as he saw Electro get to the door and open it.

Electro got to the door, seeing the ledge was bent, he went into the door, it made sense to hide there.

Turning on the light, he stumbled in before straightening himself up as he raised his hands.

The energy around the lights gathered towards him as he absorbed it, the light's flickering on and off as he did this the building was even shaking a little.

"Okay, so water won't work on him, and he is a walking battery, I can get up close, but let him get one move in, and he can drop me out a window like that." The Green Goblin whispered to himself before he grinned.

"Unless."

Electro was trying to get any sign of the Green Goblin, the building was powering him so much, the Goblin needed to feel his power as it slowly killed him.

He looked up to see a desk flying right at him as he went flying into a dresser.

The Goblin stood up as he threw the desk as he saw Electro staggering up while glaring at him.

He started to charge another attack at the Goblin.

The Goblin however, kicked another desk right at Electro, pinning him to the dresser as paper's went everywhere.

Using this as a distraction, The Goblin charged at him as Electro blasted the desk away with a yell as the Goblin slammed into him, making the shelves break and stuff fall onto them.

Both were throwing paper's around, trying to see the other in the chaos.

The Goblin grabbed Electro and quickly pulled him up, and threw him at a printer.

He stumbled over, and started slimming his face into the printer, not seeing it turning on as he slammed the lid over and over, trying to stop him.

The printer printed a few pictures of the two fighting over the printer before Electro fell to the ground.

The Goblin panted as he stumbled forward after doing it a few times.

He pressed a button on his suit to call his glider, Electro would die from that, but he will be out cold for a bit.

He stopped when he saw blue light start to shine the room.

He nearly got his again as he jumped to the right as Electro fired more electricity at him.

The Green Goblin moved just as fast as Max fired, throwing a bomb at him as he fell back from electricity.

Elector looked down as the bomb beeped before green gas started coming out of the bomb.

"Something I made, incase I need a get away, expressly if it's from you." The Green Goblin said as he got up, his hands still shaking.

"I will kill you!" Electro yelled in rage at him, the Goblin moving towards the window.

"See ya!" The Goblin yelled as he jumped out the window!

He covered his face as he landed on his glider, which was near by, and made sure his suit attached to it as he glided away fast, panting, and holding his arm in pain as his hand twitched.

Electro came flying out, looking around for the Green Goblin, coughing at the gas as he flew through it.

He growled as he landed on another roof looking around, he was pissed the Goblin got away.

He was gonna kill the Green Goblin. No. Matter. What.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It's a good thing I had some Insulation to use." Peni said as she was currently sewing something together.

Peter sat up, the two had spent all night working on this, and they both woke up early to finish the suit.

"So we build the inside of the suit with Insulation, so movement is easy, and can fight Electro without the risk of being harmed." Peter said reading over the whole plan.

"As long as we don't make a part of it without Insulation, or else that's a bullseye." Peni said as she kept sewing, finishing up on the head.

The mask was coated in blue materiel, keeping the white eyes.

Peter was so glad May showed him how to sew this stuff, it's made it go way faster.

Peter slipped the finished pants on, it was mostly blue, with a red line on the side, his boots that they attached with straps to the bottom were mostly blue too, with the soles being red.

He jumped up, and pulled the chest part up, the sides were a more red/rubbery materiel, with his bottom arms, wrists, and hands also being red. The front had a spider on the chest, with it's front legs, and back legs both making a diamond shape. The back was the same as he slipped his web shooters on.

"How does it look" Peter asked out loud as he looked in the mirror.

Peni jumped up next to him, wearing the mask.

"You look great." She said as Peter jumped back in shock, letting out a yelp as he fell to the ground at her jumping in like that.

She giggled as she slipped the mask off, tossing it to him, as he caught it as he got up.

"not funny." He said as he slipped the mask on.

"Was to me." She said, grinning as she got back in the chair.

"Wow, it's like my original suit, but a little more...poofy." Peter said.

"You mean the Stark Suit, or the Onesie?" Peni asked, smirking, knowing that would get a reaction.

"hurtful." Peter noted, in a sarcastic way, one that got a bigger grin from Peni

"Sore spot?" she asked, knowing they were joking around.

"Mr. Stark calls it that." he said as he turned back to her as she was trying not to laugh.

"That's more funny with detail." she laughed out more as Peter rolled his eyes under the mask.

"Best bet is wear your Stark Suit under that suit, that way you have the Insulation in it, and the tools with the Stark Suit." Peni smiled as Peter nodded.

"Right, an A.I. that can help, with all the web combinations too." He said taking off the mask.

"What does Karen stand for?" she asked

"Keeping. Activity. Right. Even. Now." Peter said.

"Why that?" She asked.

"Because Mr. Stark monitors my vitals in the suit, so my activity is being kept right all the time." Peter said, smiling as Peni laughed at this.

Peter took the suit off, putting it, and his Stark suit in his backpack under everything.

"So your old suit is called the Homemade suit, The one you use is called the Stark Suit. What should we call our little creation?" Peni asked as Peter thought.

"How about.... The Electro Proof Suit." Peter said.

"Love it." Peni said.

"How did you get the suit to match my other on a lot? I couldn't do it that well." Peter asked, referring to his first suit.

"Looked over your new one, and worked from there, the tech isn't as big since we're on little time with making it, but if this works, we can make the tech for it even better, and have a safe suit for Electro." Peni smiled.

"Got it. (looks at his phone) We better get ready for school." he said as Peni nodded.

"I'll be there in a minute." She said as Peter nodded, and left the room.

Peni slipped her shoes on as she picked up her backpack that she sat on the ground.

She stood up and cried out in pain as she held her wrist.

Looking at it, she saw a spider on it, having bit her.

She felt pain hit her for a few seconds before it disappeared.

She looked down at it in curiosity.

"Hey little guy." She said as the Spider seemed to understand her, turning to her in curiosity.

It moved a little gently.

"Where'd you come from?" Peni asked

It moved a few times like it was speaking to her.

"Oscorp? Oscorp made you?"

"Your radioactive? Experimented on? Oscorp's done other terrible experiments?" She was stating as the Spier kept moving, like it was talking.

"I'm gonna be like my cousin?" she asked, her eyes going wide as the spider moved even more.

She smiled as her eyes lit up.

"Ooh, my robot is perfect for, your be safe in it." She said smiling as she heard Peter's voice from the kitchen.

"Pen, who you talking too?" he asked.

"Myself." she called out as she sat the Spider on the desk.

"Stay here until after school. We'll tell him later." Peni smiled as the spider gave another hop in joy at her.

"The Goblin has anger at Oscorp, and to watch out for that?" Peni asked as the Spider moved, confirming this statement.

"Got it." She smiled as she rolled out of the room, super excited at her discovery.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mackenzie, Wake up." Heath said, gently shaking her.

Last night was a blur, he helped her with homework, andd watched a movie with her, but he didn't remember falling asleep.

Plus, he woke up with his body shaking gently, like he got shocked or something.

He will say this, whatever's happened to him has changed his eyes a little, he doesn't need to wear glasses when his eyes got tired now, which was new.

"Mackenzie." He said, shaking her again as she started to wake up.

"Wha? What time is it?" She asked in a daze.

"7:02." Heath said, as she yawned.

"Do you want cereal? It's important you eat something." He said as she nodded at him.

"Alright." he said getting up as he walked into the kitchen, hearing a small crack as he stretched.

"Ah! That's what I get for sleeping sitting up like that." He groaned to himself.

His sister and him at breakfast, quietly, mainly because she was still half asleep, but he was making sure she was ready and out by 7:30.

He kept feeling stiff in the neck, and his arms, constantly feeling some cracks as he stretched, like something was out of place.

"You okay?" He could hear his sister asked after it happened for the third time.

"Yeah, a bit stiff." he smiled, reassuring at her.

"People say that a lot when it's the opposite ." she said

"When you get so smart." he teased a little, ruffling her hair.

"You teach me things when we're studying." she said, looking up at him as they walked.

He was about to say something else when she said something else.

"Plus the last few days you seem more strange, your gone more often, and always doing something, mom said it's because your a teenager." She said

"Mom did tell us to try and make friends, that's what I'm doing, just because I' not around as much, I still did find time for you." He said, smiling at her.

"What if something's wrong?" She asked, sounding a little worried.

"If school finishes, and it's still hurting, I'll tell mom." he said.

"Pinky promise?" she asking, holding out her pinky at him.

He smiled a little, doing the same, wrapping her pink around his. 

"Pinky Promise." He said.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Electro excited an outlet as he watched the grinds move electricity around.

His body was different, he felt pain, but it didn't last long.

He felt angry at the Goblin, blood lust like too, but he had to ignore that.

He was ready to make the world be in despair like he was.

"Excellent Max, getting energy to the panels to give everyone more energy before cutting it off completely will make them despite for more."

He was thinking more open a lot like that, but he didn't care.

The Green Goblin made him like this, and then had the nerve to call him a psychopath.

Spider-Man lied to him.

He thought he was his friend.

He wanted to take his powers away.

HIS POWERS!

Max was dead, Electro wants both of them dead.

He will kill them, and show the world that once a hope is gained in the Goblin dying, another is lost with Spider-Man dying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took me a while to get this one done, the secret method to this story is changing next chapter to add more excitement.

**Author's Note:**

> My second Marvel story, one that went through 3 different draft versions for plot before I was happy with the plot, this is just the beginning of the story. With inside detail of what I type down with each chapter.
> 
> This one I wanted to start with Peter having to fight some villains, showing that Spider-man is something he loves because he can help people.
> 
> Shocker was meant to be silly, while Morbius was a more disturbing vampire being. Any character that had more then one line besides Peter or the Villains of this chapter play an important role to the story.
> 
> Feel free to give idea's out, or just leave a comment on the chapter, looking for an type of feedback.


End file.
